


Fool For You

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/F, Jinsoul is oblivious, Smut, Sooyoung falls for Jinsoul :(, Yvesoul - Freeform, bear with me, they end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Sooyoung falls for her childhood friend Jinsoul, who is oblivious to the fact that her best friend is madly in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Sooyoung was in the 3rd grade when she moved into the house across the street from the black haired girl. She was outside playing on her lawn when she noticed the moving truck pull up. Her parents were inside and it was a sunny day today. Jinsoul watched curiously as the other girl hopped out of the back seat of the car that pulled into the driveway. She was quite skinny and her skin was a little tanner than most of the girls she had seen. 

The other girl hadn’t noticed her just yet, focusing on the man that spoke to her as he opened the back of the truck. When she went inside, Jinsoul waited patiently for her return. A smile graced her features when the other girl noticed her. Jinsoul waved at her and she waved back shyly. It took a while for them to unload the truck but when they did, Jinsoul took the opportunity to go over to the other girl. Her parents would kill her if they knew she crossed the street, but she did it anyway. Feeling a gravitational pull from the other girl. 

“Hi!” Jinsoul waved excitedly, getting the other girls attention. She looked up from her spot on the grass and smiled, her eyes squinted a bit from the sun. “Hi.” She replied shyly. 

“I’m Jinsoul.” She reached her hand out to Sooyoung who didn’t hesitate to do the same. “Sooyoung.” She smiled, introducing herself. 

They sat together for an hour or two, just talking about where Sooyoung was from and why she moved. “Parents just wanted a different place to stay I guess.” She replied truthfully. 

“What grade are you in?” Jinsoul asked her, and Sooyoung put up 3 fingers. “Me too!” The other girl said happily. “I assume we’ll go to the same school.” She added. They would’ve talked longer if Jinsoul’s parents didn’t come outside looking for her. 

“What are you doing over there?” Her father shouted, walking across the street to collect her. “I was greeting our new neighbors! Sooyoung this is my father.” Jinsoul introduced and his gaze softened at the look of the smaller girl. 

“H-hi.” She stuttered, standing up and giving another shy smile. “I’ll see you soon?” Jinsoul asked, waiting patiently for an answer. Sooyoung nodded, and they waved goodbye to each other.

Jinsoul hadn’t stopped thinking about her new friend. She wanted to talk to her again. And Sooyoung hadn’t stopped thinking about the other girl either. She was very nice to her and welcoming. That following week, Sooyoung and Jinsoul hung out a lot more. Getting to know each other and playing with Jinsoul’s dolls. 

On Sooyoung’s first day, Jinsoul stayed by her side all day. Thankfully they had the same classes together. 

Jinsoul introduced Sooyoung to her friend Jungeun, who was just as welcoming as the other girl. From then on, they were inseparable. 

It was around the 7th grade when Sooyoung started realizing she may have felt a little more for her best friend than she thought. She realized her smile made her heart race a little more than it was supposed to. Her cute cheeks that raised whenever she’d smile too wide. Her cute giggle and her expressive face. 

She definitely knew she felt something a little more for Jinsoul when she felt jealousy creeping up on her as Jinsoul talked about a cute boy that was in her class. She freaked out over it with Jungeun as Sooyoung did her homework. There was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of disgust and jealousy. But she did her best to hide it well, smiling whenever Jinsoul looked her way. She didn’t want to be a downer in front of the happier girl. 

But Sooyoung was in denial, she thought that maybe she just hated boys in general. So Jinsoul talking about one bothered her, and not the fact that she probably had feelings for her best friend. Yeah, that made more sense to Sooyoung. When Sooyoung’s birthday came around, her parents were out of town because of a sick relative. Sooyoung didn’t want to go, she didn’t really know them that well. So she stayed home alone for her birthday weekend. Jinsoul had knocked on the door later that evening after she got home from her after school activities. 

“Happy birthday!” She shouted excitedly, handing a cupcake to the other girl and a wrapped gift. “Thank you Jinsoul.” Sooyoung softly said, feeling butterflies in her tummy for some reason. 

“Where is everyone?” Jinsoul asked, looking over Sooyoung’s shoulder at the dark empty house. “Um.. my family is out of town for the weekend.” Sooyoung explained. It wasn’t a big deal to her. But Jinsoul looked like she just had the biggest heartbreak of her life. “You’re alone on your birthday?” She asked, a look of distraught on her face. 

“Yes— it’s no big deal really..” Sooyoung pointed out, but Jinsoul gently pushed her to the side and invited herself in. “It is a big deal! Your birthday is important... we can have a sleepover?” Jinsoul insisted, smiling brightly and grabbing her empty hand. It was nothing really, but Sooyoung couldn’t ignore the butterflies that appeared once again. Jinsoul dragged her up to her room, and shut the door behind them.

“Open your present!” She sat down onto the bed and waited with her legs crossed. Sooyoung followed the order with no hesitation. Her eyes widened when she saw the gift. “A signed Sunmi album?” Her eyes widened, a bright smile on her face. Jinsoul just nodded, smiling just as brightly. Sooyoung couldn’t keep herself from hugging the other girl tightly. Jinsoul didn’t waste a second returning it. That night they had a sleepover. It was the first time in their nearly 5 years of friendship and Sooyoung didn’t think she’d ever get tired of the other girl sleeping beside her. 

They watched movies that night, and Jinsoul made popcorn. Sooyoung wasn’t a big fan of it, but she ate it because Jinsoul enjoyed it. And she couldn’t say no whenever it was offered to her by the other girl. It was quite cold that night as well, and neither Sooyoung or Jinsoul knew how to work the houses heating system. So Jinsoul insisted that they just cuddled up that night. 

“Come.” She reached her arms out and Sooyoung hesitated. Jinsoul wrapped her arms around the other girl, and Sooyoung’s face was flushed. But thankfully it was dark in the room, so Jinsoul wouldn’t see. When they woke up that next morning, Jinsoul attempted to make pancakes for Sooyoung. They weren’t that great, but Sooyoung appreciated the attempt. 

They ended up just eating cereal. Jinsoul had to go back home that day, so Sooyoung was left alone again. The moment Jinsoul left, she felt like she could breathe again. It was an odd feeling. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. That summer they spent nearly everyday together. Jungeun would come over too sometimes.

Things had gotten worse towards the end of their junior year of high school. Jinsoul had been interested in a boy yet again. And now that Sooyoung was 100% sure she wasn’t interested in guys it made her blood slightly boil. But she pushed it aside, telling herself it’s just because she wanted her friend to be okay. She didn’t trust boys, and Jinsoul didn’t deserve to be hurt by one. She’d kill someone if they hurt her. Jinsoul’s voice had gotten lower and Sooyoung was swooning over it. Her tiny giggle was enough to make Sooyoung smile brightly. Yeah.. she was definitely in deep.

Over the summer, she realized how much she missed being with Jinsoul. That summer Jinsoul hung out with her new love interest. 

Sooyoung was a bit jealous, but she decided to just ignore it and hang out with her other friends. “Why are you so mopey?” Haseul pointed out, drinking her milkshake. Sooyoung looked up from her own, looking across the table at the concerned girl. “I’m not.” She simply said, turning her attention back to the vanilla milkshake. 

“You are.. I can tell. You’re all glum. What’s wrong?” She asked again, moving the glass aside. Sooyoung debated on wether or not she should tell her, and eventually decided she wouldn’t. “Just tired is all.” She lied, but the other girl wasn’t buying it. She didn’t want to push Sooyoung to talk either so she switched the subject. 

“How’s your love life going?” She asked suddenly, making Sooyoung nearly choke. “W-what? I don’t have one.” She said truthfully. She never really thought about anyone else, or was attracted to anyone else. All she knew was Jinsoul. But somehow, she still convinced herself it was nothing. 

“How come? You’re attractive.. charming even, and fun when you’re not all debby downer like this.” She gestured to my current mood. “I don’t know.. just not interested I guess.” Sooyoung replied, not really enjoying the current conversation. 

“I know someone that has a crush on you.” Haseul said, making the girl across from her look up at her. “Who?” Sooyoung was intrigued now. She knew a lot of people had crushes on her, but she never really payed attention to them. “Her name is Jiwoo.” Haseul said, smiling brightly. 

“Oh— the loud girl with bangs?” The dark haired girl asked. Haseul laughed at that description. “Hey she’s really sweet! I think you should give her a chance.” Haseul insisted, giving me her number. Sooyoung supposed it wouldn’t hurt to try. So that night she called Jiwoo, and found herself actually enjoying the other girls company. She was cute, bright and had so much energy. Sooyoung hadn’t thought about Jinsoul for the rest of that night. 

They talked until the late hours of the night, not hanging up until around 3 in the morning. Sooyoung could tell the other girl was tired, so she didn’t keep her awake much longer. She went to sleep with a light heart that night. 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo had went on numerous dates now. It was time for them to go back to school again and they showed up together. It was senior year, and Sooyoung had looked a little different now. Her face slimmed out, she no longer had her chubby baby cheeks and her hair was much longer and darker. Jiwoo stayed close to Sooyoung as she walked to her locker, smiling at her girlfriend. Sooyoung was doing just fine until she closed her locker and saw the familiar face walking down the hall. Hand in hand with her boyfriend, and she had... blonde hair now? 

She looked.. stunning actually. And Sooyoung felt bad for looking so hard but she couldn’t quite look away from the stunning girl. Jinsoul’s features also had become sharper. Her jawline was a lot more defined now and she also no longer had baby cheeks. When she caught sight of the dark haired woman she smiled brightly, pulling her boyfriend alongside her. She pulled her in for a hug that she couldn’t resist. “Wow! You look.. older.” Jinsoul pointed out, reaching her hand up to tug at Sooyoung’s cheeks. Sooyoung just smiled shyly, nearly forgetting her girlfriend beside her. 

“Oh! This is uh— this is Jiwoo.. my girlfriend.” Sooyoung introduced to Jinsoul. The blonde looked at the other girl and smiled brightly, excitedly greeting her. She was unphased by Sooyoung mentioning her girlfriend. Jinsoul introduced her boyfriend as well but Sooyoung didn’t quite hear, probably because she didn’t want to. “We should probably get to class.” Sooyoung pointed out, and Jiwoo grabbed her hand tightly and followed. Sooyoung felt weird all of a sudden. Something just didn’t feel right, but it didn’t matter when she saw Jiwoo’s cute face looking at her. Before she stepped into her class Jiwoo gave her a shy peck on the lips.

It was their first kiss and Sooyoung was a little flustered. “I’ll see you later okay?” Jiwoo smiled shyly, making her way down the hall. Sooyoung was still stunned, and she reached her fingers up to her lips. Still not believing what just happened. “Starstruck?” She heard her friend Kahei teasing, as she walked into the class. It snapped her out of the trance she was in as she span around quickly and joined her friend inside. 

Everyday Jiwoo would come over and they’d study together. On weekends they’d stay in watching movies or going out to eat somewhere. But one weekend, Sooyoung had to cancel her plans with Jiwoo. 

A heartbroken Jinsoul showed up at her house that evening. Her parents hadn’t gotten home from work yet. “Jinsoul?” She called out to the sobbing girl, pulling her inside and up to her room. “What happened?” She asked, feeling her own heart breaking at the sight of Jinsoul so upset. 

“M-my boyfriend... he broke up with me.” She cried, sobbing into the other girls chest as she held onto her tightly. Sooyoung felt her blood boiling. “Why?” She asked, hearing Jinsoul sniffling. “Because I-I didn’t want to have sex with him.” She admitted embarrassingly. Sooyoung couldn’t help but ball her fists up, wanting to stomp the bastard into the ground. Nobody hurts Jinsoul. It wasn’t allowed in Sooyoung’s book. It wasn’t allowed period. 

“He didn’t deserve you then.” Sooyoung simply said, comforting the girl in her arms. Sooyoung called Jiwoo that night and told her something came up. Jiwoo didn’t mind, and told her she hoped everything was okay. Sooyoung held Jinsoul that whole night, running her hands through her hair to comfort her. Jinsoul had knocked out after dinner and a shower. Sooyoung couldn’t deny that her heart raced when Jinsoul snuggled up so close to her that night. She felt guilty though.. feeling that way when she had an amazing girlfriend already.

Jiwoo made her feel things but Jinsoul was just.. different. She made her heart race uncontrollably and she felt like she was suffocating whenever the blonde looked in her direction. She knew that it was much more than just her being overprotective of the other girl. She loved Jinsoul. And not just a friendly love. It had taken her some time to come to terms with. But she realized it was real when she couldn’t help but think about how nice it would be to always be able to hold Jinsoul in her arms at night. 

The next time Sooyoung saw the guy, she made sure to give him a piece of her mind. But when she did, and he brushed her off like she was nothing. She couldn’t keep her hands to herself as her fist raised quickly, knocking the boy to the floor with a punch to the jaw. She was sure he was knocked out, because he didn’t get up and his friends were laughing at him. Sooyoung shook her hand slightly from the pain that shot up her wrist from the force behind the punch. She kicked him, adding that one on for herself. “Don’t you ever fucking speak to Jinsoul again.” She spat, stepping over his body in the hall. 

People had recorded the altercation and after that he was a laughing stock to everyone in the school. Jinsoul wasn’t sure if she was happy or upset with Sooyoung for what she did. But she was so happy that her friend stuck up for her that way. It made her realize just how much Sooyoung actually cared. Not that she didn’t know. But Sooyoung had told her multiple times that she’d do anything for her and she’d hurt anyone that hurt the blonde or even attempted to.

The feelings were a lot harder to ignore now that Jinsoul was single again, because now her attention was back to Sooyoung. Not that it wasn’t there before, but she had to find a balance. But now that she didn’t have anyone that needed her attention she was back over the dark haired girls place everyday just like how it used to be. Jiwoo would join us most days, helping us study as well for exams. Jinsoul’s eyebrows would furrow whenever she came across something she didn’t understand and Sooyoung couldn’t help but find it adorable. But she could tell she was staring a little too hard and long because Jiwoo caught her. 

She didn’t say anything though, instead she went back to studying and helping the blonde as well. When Jinsoul left, she gave the both of us a hug and thanked Jiwoo for the study session. Jiwoo was well on her way out too before she turned around and pulled Sooyoung into a kiss that was a lot different from their previous ones. They ended up back in Sooyoung’s room in a heated make out session. Thankfully her parents weren’t home.. younger her would’ve been upset. But she was thanking the heavens that they weren’t home to witness or hear what happened that night. 

“Be my first.. please?” Jiwoo asked, leaving Sooyoung in a flustered state. “Y-you want me to take your virginity?” She asked, feeling her palms sweating. But Jiwoo didn’t miss a beat, nodding her head eagerly. Sooyoung hesitated, but eventually she realized she wanted that too. Her fingers moved inside of Jiwoo awkwardly from her inexperience. But she eventually got the hang of it, remembering what she’d see whenever she watched videos online. When Jiwoo had her orgasm, Sooyoung felt a sense of pride. Now it was her turn and it hurt just a little and eventually started feeling nice. 

But when Jiwoo’s fingers moved in and out of her, she couldn’t help but think of Jinsoul and it made her feel nasty. The blonde haired girl was all that evaded her mind and she felt disgusting for it. She couldn’t help but think of Jinsoul. She imagined it was her fingers and not the cute girl that was actually there between her legs. It brought her closer to her orgasm when she thought about that, her moans getting a little louder. When she had her orgasm she had to cover her lips, because she was well aware of the fact that Jinsoul’s name almost slipped past her lips.

After that, they cuddled and Jiwoo left the next morning. Sooyoung had lost her virginity to her first girlfriend and she felt... dirty. But not because of Jiwoo, but because of her own thoughts and feelings. “What is wrong with you?” She muttered to herself in the mirror that day. She avoided Jinsoul for nearly over a week after that. She couldn’t have Jinsoul messing with her head the way that she did last night and has been for the past 2 years. But it was hard to avoid her all of the time when she was so hell bent on seeing Sooyoung at school. It was finals week, they were nearing graduation now. 

Jinsoul had called Sooyoung multiple times and Sooyoung just ignored it. But there was only so much avoiding she could do living across the street from the girl. She heard a knock downstairs and she went to open it, and wasn’t surprised when she saw Jinsoul on the other side. “Are you okay?” Jinsoul asked, a look of concern on her face. Sooyoung nodded, not meeting her eyes. “Then why are you avoiding me?” She asked, stepping into the house. “I’m not.. just been busy with studying.” She lied and Jinsoul believed it oddly enough. They studied together but Sooyoung sat at the desk in her room while Jinsoul lied on the bed with her books. 

It took everything in the dark haired girl to just focus on her work and not look at the stunning girl on her bed. “You look stressed out.” Jinsoul pointed out, breaking the silence in the room. 

“Just a little.” Sooyoung replied. Jinsoul just looked at the other girl for a moment, confused by her nonchalant answer. But she didn’t press the matter much more after that. They studied for another hour or so and Jinsoul insisted on staying the night, but Sooyoung told her it was best if she went home and got some rest. Jinsoul listened of course, but she hugged her tightly and Sooyoung couldn’t ignore those damn butterflies again. 

“Goodnight Sooyoung.” She smiled, walking off. Sooyoung shut the door and exhaled loudly, feeling all types of emotions at once. This was becoming too much. She even started avoiding Jiwoo... she felt bad about that the most. She didn’t deserve that. 

She walked to the school’s football game that day with Jungeun. Her mood was even worse now than before and the brunette noticed. “Everything alright?” Jungeun asked, eyeing Sooyoung carefully. But she shrugged, not sure if she wanted to speak or not. 

“I have a problem..” She said suddenly, and they both stopped walking. “I’m in love with my bestfriend.” She spat out, feeling a slight weight on her shoulders remove itself. Jungeun’s eyes widened, but she didn’t know exactly who Sooyoung was talking about so she just listened carefully. “But I have a girlfriend... a wonderful girlfriend. But I can’t help but think of.. this other girl all of the time.” Sooyoung explained, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. 

“Do you love your girlfriend?” Jungeun asked, and they started walking again. “I like her a lot... but I don’t love her.. I think.” Sooyoung said, this was confusing to her as well. 

“Then you shouldn’t lead her on Sooyoung.” Jungeun pointed out. “I know.. I know. I’m going to end it.. I just feel so dumb ya know.” The taller girl sighed, disappointed in herself.

“Why?” Jungeun asked.

“Because i’m letting this girl ruin my relationships and she doesn’t even see me that way.” Sooyoung had to face the truth of it all, even though it hurt. She hated herself for still being so whipped for the other girl. “How do you know that?” Jungeun asked. “Because I just know.” Sooyoung simply answered. 

When they arrived at the game, they sat in the bleachers with their friends and looked down onto the field. Sooyoung noticed the blonde cheerleader from her spot, and she believed Jinsoul was much more interesting than the game happening. She couldn’t help but feel her heart fluttering at the sight of Jinsoul’s smile, and seeing her in that sexy cheerleader uniform. She shook her head, getting angry at herself for even thinking that way. When Jinsoul spotted them in the stands, she waved excitedly smiling brightly at the girls. They all waved back, screaming her name while Sooyoung just smiled shyly and waved. 

Jinsoul still noticed her though, even though she wasn’t being very loud. 

When the game was over, all of the girls went down towards the field to see Jinsoul. She hugged us all, and Sooyoung really didn’t want the hug to end. But it did, and she was just a little grateful for that. Jinsoul looked stunning in that uniform, especially this close to her. That night they all went out to Haseul’s favorite diner. They all ordered milkshakes, Jinsoul shared hers with Sooyoung since she didn’t get one. Jiwoo texted Sooyoung, and she looked at her phone for a second while the other girls conversed. 

Jiwoo @ 8:45pm: we need to talk... 

Sooyoung felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She’d never seen a serious text like that from the other girl. She was usually very upbeat and the energy was felt even through messages. 

Sooyoung @ 8:47pm: okay, i’ll stop by after dinner? 

Jiwoo @8:47pm: no, just let me know when you are home.

Sooyoung put her phone away and Jinsoul looked at her. “Everything okay?” She asked sweetly, and Sooyoung gave a fake smile and nodded. They waited for the food to be brought to the table and while they waited they all just cracked jokes on each other. Everyone cracked jokes on Sooyoung except for Jinsoul, and she had a hard time trying to ignore it. Was it just wishful thinking? 

Whenever Jinsoul spoke, the taller girl gave her all of her attention, listening carefully so she wouldn’t miss a word. She laughed at all of her jokes, and her heart raced whenever she’d smile or look at Sooyoung for a few seconds. And Jungeun noticed, and in that moment she couldn’t believe she was so blind to it. Sooyoung had been talking about Jinsoul. 

After the dinner they all went their separate ways. Sooyoung, Jungeun and Jinsoul walked together. There houses were pretty much in the same vicinity. Sooyoung messaged Jiwoo to let her know she was on her way home now. “That food was delicious! I can’t wait to go home and lay down.” Jinsoul pointed out, rubbing her stomach. Sooyoung who stood beside her, couldn’t help it when her eyes trailed down to Jinsoul’s toned stomach that peaked out from her cheer uniform. And Jungeun noticed again, clearing her throat loudly. Jinsoul looked at her like she was crazy and Jungeun just chuckled. “Sorry— pollen and all that.” She gestured the grass and plants surrounding us. 

“You should take some allergy medicine for that.” Sooyoung insisted and Jungeun smiled weakly and nodded. “Well this is my stop.” Jungeun pointed out, walking towards her steps. “Talk to you ladies later.” She playfully said, walking up to her front doorstep. Now it was just Jinsoul and Sooyoung. 

“Are you ready to graduate?” She asked, smiling at the taller girl. Sooyoung snapped herself from her own thoughts, realizing the blonde beside her was speaking. “Y-yeah.. I think so.” Sooyoung said truthfully. 

“We’re going to the same college right?” Jinsoul asked, hoping that Sooyoung said yes. Her smile got bigger when Sooyoung confirmed it. “Isn’t it a little crazy we’ve been going to the same school as each other all these years?” The taller girl asked and Jinsoul laughed. “A little.. but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She said truthfully, inching closer to Sooyoung.

She could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears. 

“Yeah..” Sooyoung trailed off, searching for the other girls eyes that didn’t even glance in her direction. She couldn’t deny the disappointment she felt. 

When they arrived home, they went their separate ways and Jinsoul hugged her tightly. “See you at school!” She said brightly, walking over to her house across the street. Jiwoo was waiting on the doorstep for her girlfriend. “Hi.” Sooyoung said shyly, smiling at the other girl. Her eyes seemed a little red and the smile she presented was also very weak, but Sooyoung thought that maybe she was just tired. Once again, her parents weren’t home. 

She was a bit hungry so she walked to the kitchen, Jiwoo followed behind her. She took a seat at the table while Sooyoung looked for something to eat. “Are you hungry?” The taller girl asked, and Jiwoo shook her head no. 

“Are you sure? I could make us something.” Sooyoung offered and Jiwoo simply said no. 

“I’m not here.. to eat Sooyoung.” Jiwoo finally said, making the other girl stop in her tracks. “Is something wrong?” She was oblivious. 

Jiwoo couldn’t understand why she was so damn oblivious. “Do you love me?” Jiwoo asked and Sooyoung felt her heart stop at the question. She shifted nervously on her feet, avoiding the other girls eyes. 

“Exactly... because I love you..“ She confessed and Sooyoung could see her eyes watering. She was upset that the other girl was crying, she wanted to comfort her. “But I know that you don’t love me.” That made Sooyoung‘s heart race and her legs nearly give out. 

“Right?” She asked, wanting confirmation. Sooyoung swallowed loudly. “Jiwoo..” Sooyoung said sadly, and Jiwoo just shook her head and grinned.

“It’s okay... Jinsoul right? You love her?” She asked, searching for the eyes that avoided hers. The mention of Jinsoul made Sooyoung’s heart break again. She knew. And that made Sooyoung feel absolutely horrible. 

“You don’t have to say it.. I know you do— anyone with eyes could see that. Except for her obviously.” She stood up. “I’m here... because i’m breaking up with you.” Her tears fell now.

“I don’t deserve this... and I don’t blame you for what you feel either.. maybe one day we can be friends again but for now— I think we shouldn’t speak to each other.” She simply said, walking over to me. “You’re an amazing person Sooyoung... I hope you find what you’re looking for.” She leaned up, kissing Sooyoung’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry.” Sooyoung said shakily, feeling her hands shake uncontrollably. “Don’t be..” She pulled the taller girl into a hug and they stayed like that for a minute. Jiwoo released her, gave another sad smile and walked out of the kitchen. Sooyoung could hear the front door open and close and she fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Jiwoo was gone now. All because of some stupid crush on her straight best friend who would probably never reciprocate those feelings. 

Her appetite was gone, even when her mother arrived and cooked dinner. She showered and stayed in her room that night, crying herself to sleep. She was a fool. 

During exam weeks, she wasn’t even sure how she made it through them. But she did, and it was graduation day now. Jiwoo was being a lot friendlier towards the other girl now. Not that she ever stopped. Sooyoung felt proud seeing all of her friends walk the stage and get their diploma. But her heart did flips when she saw Jinsoul doing the same. She shouted loudly, clapping her hands the entire time she was on stage accepting it. Jinsoul somehow spotted her in the crowd and smiled shyly as she walked off. When it was over, everyone took photos together. Somehow, Jinsoul looked even more beautiful today. 

“I love you!” Jinsoul said cutely to the girl, hugging her tightly. Sooyoung relaxed into the embrace.. although it gave her mixed feelings hearing those words from the blonde.

She doesn’t love you the way you love her. Sooyoung had to remind herself.

“I love you too.” 

Sooyoung couldn’t keep her eyes off the other girl. Sooyoung had a party that day, her parents hosted it. All of her friends and family came over to celebrate her graduating from high school. Her parents even bought her a car and she was genuinely shocked. She truly didn’t think they gave a shit about her. After the party, Jinsoul stayed the night again. Just like old times. 

“We really graduated huh?” Jinsoul asked, still not believing today was real. 

“Yep.” Sooyoung replied, tossing a ball up and down from her spot at the desk. 

“Uh.. how come Jiwoo wasn’t here?” She suddenly asked, making the other girl drop the ball. “We uh— we’ve been broken up for over a week now.” Sooyoung said sadly. It was still a sore spot. 

“Oh? I’m really sorry Sooyoung.” She sat up fully now. “What happened?” She asked, and Sooyoung had to physically turn herself away from the other girl. 

You happened.

That’s what she wanted to say. Because of you Jinsoul. You made me fall hopelessly in love with you and you don’t even know. That’s what she wanted to say to the girl. “Just didn’t work out.” Sooyoung said gently and Jinsoul’s gaze softened. “Come.” She reached her arms out, gesturing for Sooyoung to come and cuddle.

“No.. i’m fine really.” Sooyoung tried to say but Jinsoul was persistent, not taking no for an answer. How could Sooyoung say no when Jinsoul was pouting at her? “Please?” She begged, still pouting.

Sooyoung sighed, placing the ball onto the desk and joining the other girl on the bed. “Don’t worry.. you’ll find your special someone.” Jinsoul assured her. And Sooyoung just closed her eyes, sighing again.

You are my special someone, she thought to herself. 

Over the summer, Jinsoul was attached to Sooyoung’s hip again. They went to amusement parks, they went to the beach together, the carnival, and out to eat numerous times with the girls. And don’t forget their sleepovers that Jinsoul seemed to not have grown out of. And in the process of it all, Sooyoung fell for the other girl even more and she hated it. Jinsoul had become even more attractive somehow, the hot summer sun giving her a tiny tan. Her body was perfect, and her hair had grown longer. 

“You’re staring too hard.” Jungeun warned, standing close beside the taller girl as she watched Jinsoul having a conversation with Haseul.

“Sorry.” Sooyoung apologized sheepishly and Jungeun just smiled sadly. “Still in deep huh?” She asked, remembering the confession Sooyoung had told her. Sooyoung’s face was flushed red after being caught, and it got even worse from Jungeun’s question. “Yeah..” Sooyoung admitted. 

Jungeun just sighed, placing a hand onto her shoulder. 

It was the last weekend we had before our first semester in college, and we all spent it together. Haseul had a bbq for all of the girls and we all relaxed at her house in the backyard. “College bound eh?” Yeojin asked, handing Sooyoung a glass of lemonade. 

“Yep.. what are you in kindergarten now?” Sooyoung teased, making Yeojin threaten to spill the lemonade onto her. Jinsoul was inside of the pool, her hair was wet and Sooyoung couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She couldn’t ignore the way she swiftly ran her hands through her wet hair. 

She couldn’t ignore how she stepped out of the pool, her hips naturally swaying as she walked over to the chair beside Sooyoung. Sooyoung handed her a towel and Jinsoul accepted it with a smile and dried herself off a little. “Thirsty?” Sooyoung asked her, offering her the glass of lemonade that Jinsoul gratefully took. 

“Thanks love.” Jinsoul said playfully, but it made Sooyoung nearly pass out. Her cheeks were flushed red and she had to avoid Jinsoul’s gaze for the next few minutes. “You okay? Your cheeks are a bit red.” Jinsoul pointed out and Sooyoung felt like she could just melt into the ground at this point. 

“What? I’m fine.. just a little hot out.” Sooyoung defended, grabbing the glass back from the blonde. Jinsoul believed her.. as always. “Maybe you should get in the pool then.” Jinsoul winked, standing up and looking for Sooyoung’s hand. “No i’m fine I don’t really want to get wet.” Sooyoung backed down, raising a hand up defensively. 

“Come on— for me?” Jinsoul asked her cutely, and Sooyoung couldn’t say no. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew she was completely fucked at this point. She sighed deeply, placing the glass down onto the nearest table and following Jinsoul. The blonde grabbed her hand, and Sooyoung felt those familiar butterflies arising again. She led her to the pool and the second she got to the edge, Jinsoul pushed her in. 

“What the hell?” Sooyoung shouted when she surfaced and all she could see was Jinsoul’s bright smile laughing loudly. She lowered herself in and splashed Sooyoung with the water. Sooyoung went over to her and pulled her underwater with her, and when she resurfaced she laughed again. Moving her hair from her face and smiling. 

That evening went well, and the next morning they were packing for their trip. Haseul had rented an apartment down near the college and Sooyoung lived with her. The ride was nearly 3 hours. Jinsoul decided to stay on campus, she was very excited for the college experience. 

Within a week she was already popular on campus.. as expected. But that also meant more guys hitting on her and more people stealing her attention. Sooyoung and Jinsoul had 1 class together and it was a math class. Jinsoul was interested in marine biology while Sooyoung was interested in engineering. 

Jinsoul would come over to the apartment, talking about her day and of course mentioning the cute guys she saw. It took everything in Sooyoung to not roll her eyes whenever she talked about them. But she was too blinded by love to actually not listen to her. She was interested in everything she said, no matter what it was. And it was honestly sad at this point. 

The first month was sort of hell, but it was because Sooyoung was trying to get a grasp on things. Jinsoul was there for her sort of, but she was also ruining the other girls life. Sooyoung found herself in bed most of the time after classes lately. It started when she noticed Jinsoul and some guy flirting with each other. It was heartbreaking, and Sooyoung didn’t think it’d ever stop and at this point she really wanted it to. It was draining to see other guys get what Sooyoung wanted. She wanted Jinsoul to flirt with her, she wanted Jinsoul to kiss her and hug her with something more behind it. She wanted to be beside Jinsoul and show her off to everyone on campus. 

But it wasn’t like that and Sooyoung felt like the only way to get over Jinsoul was to avoid her. So to get her off of her mind, Sooyoung found herself attending more parties and having more one night stands. The first time was embarrassing but, within a month it was easier. And she had slept with nearly 20 different people. It was disgusting really and it disappointed her, but it helped in a weird way. She didn’t think of Jinsoul all of the time like she used to, and she’d drink whenever she did think of her. 

One night, after a one night stand with the well known Doyeon from the softball team, Jinsoul had arrived as she was leaving out. Sooyoung had no idea why she was here and Jinsoul had no idea why Doyeon was here either. She watched her walk down the hall, her makeup slightly messed up and her face flushed from the sex we had moments ago. She looked Jinsoul up and down before leaving though. Sooyoung moved to the side to let Jinsoul in and she walked by her shyly. 

Sooyoung couldn’t take her eyes off of Jinsoul’s ass as she walked by and she scolded herself. “I haven’t seen you much lately..” Jinsoul pointed out, sitting down on the sofa.

“Yeah.” Sooyoung said simply, not giving it much thought.

Jinsoul frowned and she wasn’t sure why Sooyoung was being so distant with her. “I met a guy.. we’re kind of talking.” She said, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Jinsoul didn’t notice it though. Sooyoung was so tired of hearing about Jinsoul’s little crushes on guys. It was nauseating at this point. She didn’t know how much longer she could handle it. She went over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and rejoined Jinsoul in the living room.

“Good for you.” Sooyoung said, no emotion in her voice as she took a sip from her glass. Jinsoul frowned, confused as to why Sooyoung was being so cold. “Is there something wrong?” Jinsoul asked, watching as Sooyoung drink the wine like it was nothing. 

“No.. not really.” Sooyoung lied, looking anywhere but at Jinsoul. “Could you come to a party with me tomorrow night?” Jinsoul asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

Why so I can watch you flirt with other guys? Sooyoung thought to herself, but on the outside she smiled brightly. 

“Of course.. just send me the time and address.” She finished her glass within seconds. Jinsoul smiled, feeling like she was getting somewhere now. 

“So tell me.. about your love life.” Jinsoul asked. Sooyoung just looked at her and laughed. How was she so blind? Sooyoung hated herself for feeling those same butterflies that she thought she had gotten rid of. “I don’t have one.” Sooyoung simply said, turning away from the other girl. Jinsoul frowned. “Why? You’re attractive and nice..” Jinsoul pointed out, smiling brightly. 

Yeah... if you think so why don’t you date me? 

Sooyoung just smiled, thanking her for the compliments. “Just waiting for the right one.” She answered, looking directly at Jinsoul who still didn’t catch on. “I’ll be at the party tomorrow.” Sooyoung sighed, changing the subject and standing up. “I’ve gotta study for a quiz tomorrow.” She lied. She just wanted Jinsoul to leave before she said something dumb. 

“Okay— good luck on it.” Jinsoul said cheerfully, pulling Sooyoung into a hug that was barely reciprocated by her. Jinsoul didn’t notice though, leaving the apartment cheerfully. Haseul just stood in the hall, leaned up against the wall watching the whole scene. She shook her head when Sooyoung turned around and noticed her there. “This is getting sad.” She said truthfully and Sooyoung scoffed. 

“Then don’t look..” She simply said, passing the girl and going to her room. She didn’t study at all, because their was no real quiz that next day. Instead she called up another girl to fuck that night, after she cried about Jinsoul of course. The girl decided to stay until the morning and Sooyoung was too tired to make her leave that night. But when she woke up the next morning she felt an immense feeling of guilt creep up on her. The other girl woke up and immediately left, Sooyoung didn’t watch as she did. 

On campus that day, she went straight to class and tried her best to go straight back to her apartment after. But of course, the universe hated her so she came face to face with Jinsoul and a guy trying to kiss her. But Sooyoung couldn’t take it, so she dropped the book in her hand to interrupt it. Jinsoul jumped back and so did the guy in front of her. Sooyoung felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn’t deny her heart fluttering when she saw Jinsoul smile at her. “Sorry.” Sooyoung apologized, pretending she actually gave a shit. 

“It’s alright... where are you heading?” Jinsoul asked. 

“Home.” Sooyoung said quickly, not really wanting to be here any longer. “Okay! I’ll see you later right?” She asked cheerily, and Sooyoung nodded and gave a weak smile. Jinsoul pulled her into a hug and Sooyoung couldn’t believe how nice she smelled. Was she using a different kind of perfume now? 

Sooyoung eyed the guy as she hugged Jinsoul and when she let go she pushed Jinsoul’s hair behind her ear. Jinsoul was confused by the sudden act because Sooyoung never did that. “Thank you.” She shyly said and Sooyoung smiled again, walking off and feeling her heart pounding against her chest. 

That night, Sooyoung got ready for the party. She took two shots before she even got there, wearing some denim shorts and a crop top with a leather jacket. She picked up Jinsoul and they went to the party. Sooyoung couldn’t take her eyes off of Jinsoul whenever she wasn’t looking. The way that black dress fit on her was unreal. It accentuated all of her curves and it made Sooyoung swoon. God did she hate the guy that would be with her tonight. 

Jinsoul noticed the outfit Sooyoung had on, it was kind of hard to ignore how toned her abs were and how tan her skin was. Jinsoul gulped, feeling flustered by her own thoughts. Why was she looking at Sooyoung that way? She wasn’t into girls... 

Thankfully the other girl hadn’t noticed. 

As expected when they got there Jinsoul trailed off somewhere to find her date. They weren’t official yet... but Sooyoung thought they might as well be. Jungeun was there thankfully, so Sooyoung just hung around her for a bit. “How’d you get here?” Sooyoung asked her and Jungeun downed a shot before answering. 

“A friend.” She answered, handing the taller girl a shot. Sooyoung didn’t plan on getting drunk tonight, but a simple shot wouldn’t hurt. After she downed it, Jungeun guided her back out to the living room and they danced for a bit. Sooyoung was doing okay until she noticed Jinsoul and her date kissing each other and then disappearing up the stairs. The dark haired girl felt sick to her stomach and her heart felt like it had broken into tiny pieces. 

“I need a drink.” She simply said, leaving Jungeun on the floor and heading to the kitchen where the drinks were. Sooyoung had no idea what she was drinking, she just knew she wanted to drink so she’d forget about Jinsoul. She wanted to erase the thoughts of what could possibly be going on right now. She hated the idea of someone else touching Jinsoul.. it sickened her. So she drank until she couldn’t think of the blonde girl anymore that made her fucking heart ache and made it beat out of her chest at the same time. 

So when she was stumbling outside, and Jungeun had to hold her hair out of her face as she threw up she felt okay. She didn’t think of the blonde anymore. “Is she okay?” Sooyoung could hear Jinsoul ask from behind her. 

“Yeah.. i’m taking her home.” Jungeun said to her, and Jinsoul walked over. “I’m coming too.” She helped Sooyoung into the car with the help of Jungeun and they rode home. Sooyoung didn’t know why she was upset. Even in her drunken state she knew something was off, but her brain was so scrambled she didn’t know exactly why. Jungeun helped Sooyoung into the apartment and Jinsoul followed behind closely. “I got her..” Jinsoul assured her, and Jungeun nodded. Just looking at the drunk girl sadly. 

Sooyoung had taken a shower and drank some water. It was about 2 hours after they got home when she had sobered up a little. Haseul was asleep in her room already. “How are you feeling?” Jinsoul asked, shutting the room door. Sooyoung hadn’t noticed the blonde locking it. 

“I’m okay.” Sooyoung said truthfully. Jinsoul handed her another bottled water and sat down onto the bed. She had gotten in the shower as well and she was wearing Sooyoung’s shirt and some sleep shorts. Sooyoung just sat at her desk in silence, not wanting to really speak much. But she couldn’t stop taking quick glances at the girl on her bed. She looked good in her clothes. Sooyoung mentally scolded herself for thinking that way... again. “We were getting somewhere” She thought to herself. 

“Sooyoung...” Jinsoul called out after a few moments of silence. Sooyoung answered her, without even looking at her. “Yes Jinsoul.” She said calmly. 

“Are you dating someone?” She asked and Sooyoung told her no. Jinsoul nodded, looking down at the bed. “I— can you do something for me?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Sooyoung could never deny her. Even when she was upset with her and at the universe for making her a raging homo that fell for her best friend. Who clearly wasn’t interested in the female specimen. 

“You’ve had sex before right?” She suddenly asked, making Sooyoung snap her head towards the bed with wide eyes. “H-huh?” She stuttered, embarrassed by the sudden question. 

“You don’t have to lie.. I see the girls that leave here sometimes... and I hear people— talking about how good you are.” She said, her own cheeks turning red the longer she spoke. 

Sooyoung felt embarrassed, hearing that come from Jinsoul’s mouth. It just made her feel even more disgusted. Was that what she was known as on campus? Someone who knew how to fuck good? It was.. nice in a way. But embarrassing because Jinsoul knew about it. 

Jinsoul didn’t know how she felt about it when she heard... but she was curious. She didn’t even know Sooyoung wasn’t a virgin anymore. She never told her. 

“O-okay..” Sooyoung didn’t know what to say. Jinsoul had to muster up the courage to ask what she was about to ask. It took everything in her and she felt herself backing down every second passing. 

“Can you— can you be my first?” Jinsoul asked her and Sooyoung’s eyes widened so much she thought they’d fall out of their sockets. “What?” Sooyoung asked her, although she knew exactly what she asked.

Jinsoul’s eyes widened too, realizing what she just asked and she fidgeted with her fingers nervously. “Nothing! Just forget I asked.” Her cheeks were bright red and Sooyoung wasn’t sure what to say.

“You want me... to take your virginity?” Sooyoung couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this a dream? Jinsoul nodded shyly. “I’m just.. you’re my best friend right?” She asked, and Sooyoung felt her heart stop again. 

Best friend.

“Yeah..” She trailed off, looking at the floor. 

“So I trust you... more than anyone. So I want you to do it for me... that isn’t weird right?” She asked, looking at me with sparkly eyes. But Sooyoung wasn’t sure. In her 21 years of living she had never heard of something like this. “Honestly Jinsoul... I don’t know.” Sooyoung said honestly. 

“I just— I don’t want some guy to ruin it for me.. please Sooyoung?” She pleaded. Something told Sooyoung not to do it. Her heart begged her not to. But her mind told her something different. The love of her life was asking her to have sex with her. Why would she turn that down? It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And Sooyoung was vulnerable and desperate at this point.. 

“Okay.. i’ll do it for you.”


	2. 2

“Okay.. i’ll do it for you.” Sooyoung said shakily. She stood up and walked over to the blonde on the bed. Jinsoul was nervous.. very nervous. 

Sooyoung wasn’t really sure how to start... she also wasn’t sure what her boundaries were. Can she kiss her? Is she allowed to do foreplay? It was a little confusing and she was a little embarrassed to ask. But she wasn’t sure what to go off of at this point. “Can I kiss you?” She quietly asked, and she could see the slight hesitation in the blonde girls eyes. But Jinsoul nodded, her breathing becoming uneven. Sooyoung moved onto the bed and hovered over Jinsoul. Her heart was literally beating out of her chest and she felt nervous all of a sudden. 

She bent down to kiss Jinsoul but before she did.. she hesitated. She was nervous and so was Jinsoul. She decided to push her own emotions to the side and do this for Jinsoul.. and herself of course. When their lips finally touched Sooyoung felt like she was on top of the world. Jinsoul’s pink lips were just as soft as she had imagined. And Jinsoul couldn’t believe how soft Sooyoung’s lips were against hers.

She tried her hardest to ignore the fluttering feeling she had in her heart. It was just a kiss, Jinsoul had to remind herself. But that was out the window when Sooyoung slowly slipped her tongue inside of her mouth. She didn’t even waste a second doing the same, wrapping her arms around Sooyoung’s neck. Sooyoung felt like she was dreaming, kissing Jinsoul quite literally made her feel like she was floating. Her lips were there, on hers, but it didn’t feel like they were. It had to be a dream. 

Sooyoung slowly pulled away, removing her shirt and tossing it somewhere in the room. Jinsoul just looked, admiring how toned the girl above her was. Her breasts sat perfectly on her chest and Jinsoul felt dirty for staring so hard. She’d never seen a girl that close up before, in this setting anyway.. and she sort of.. liked it? 

Sooyoung gestured for her to sit up, helping the blonde remove her shirt as well. The moment Sooyoung saw Jinsoul’s chest on display, she couldn’t stop herself from immediately grabbing her left boob and bending down to place kisses on her neck. Jinsoul moaned involuntarily, feeling her cheeks heat up at the sound she just let out. But Sooyoung loved it, and the feeling it sent directly to her core was making her eager for more. Sooyoung had to stop herself from leaving marks on the smooth skin of the girl below her. 

Sooyoung trailed down, wrapping her lips around the perky pink nipple and Jinsoul moaned at the feeling it sent through her body. She felt her toes and fingers tingling, and a weird sensation in her stomach. Almost like a coil that was waiting to snap. 

“Oh my..” Jinsoul moaned out, and Sooyoung wanted more. The soft moans from Jinsoul weren’t enough. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of it, and they were just getting started. After she gave her breasts the attention they deserved she kissed down further, stopping at the hem of her shorts. She looked up to Jinsoul for confirmation, and she shyly nodded, telling her it was okay to continue. She removed her shorts and underwear with one swift move, and Jinsoul gasped. She was naked in front of Sooyoung and she wasn’t sure how to feel. She felt insecure almost but her body also was on fire from the way Sooyoung eyed her so intensely. 

“You’re beautiful.” She heard the dark haired girl compliment, and she was sure her cheeks were as red as tomatoes by now. Jinsoul didn’t say anything else, she just waited for Sooyoung’s next move. “Are you sure you want this?” Sooyoung asked her again, giving her another chance to back out. But Jinsoul was sure that she wanted this. She honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. Sooyoung gently spread her legs, her eyes pleased to see Jinsoul’s wet center on display. The blonde covered her face with her hands, feeling a little embarrassed by how wet she was. 

Sooyoung didn’t waste any more time looking, instead she dipped her head in between the blondes legs and licked directly up her slit. Jinsoul didn’t know how to react at first. The feeling was new to her, but when Sooyoung started circling her clit with her tongue she honestly didn’t think humans were supposed to feel this on top of the world. “Fuck..” She cursed, turning on Sooyoung even more. She enjoyed the way Jinsoul tasted, it was slightly different from the other girls she had been with. But in a good way, she was sweeter, much sweeter. Sooyoung couldn’t get enough of her, she wanted all of her.

Her lips wrapped around her clit, sucking slowly making Jinsoul’s toes curl and her hands leave her face. She looked down and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the way Sooyoung was looking back at her. There was something in her eyes that she couldn’t really read. It was different from the Sooyoung she has seen. Sexier, if she had to put a word to it. 

Don’t think like that Jinsoul, she’s your friend. 

But she had forgotten that when she felt Sooyoung’s tongue go lower and push directly into her. She didn’t even know what to say, all she could do was moan at the feeling of her hot tongue inside of her. Sooyoung was... good. The rumors were true and she couldn’t believe she ever put it past the other girl to be this good in bed. It just didn’t seem like Sooyoung. She was charming.. very attractive and her body was out of this world. But maybe Jinsoul was just so used to the kind and sweet Sooyoung. 

That is all she ever was to her. Kind and sweet... Jinsoul still didn’t understand why. She couldn’t even think straight anymore because Sooyoung was moving her tongue in and out of her now. Jinsoul had loosened up a bit now, her moans slipping out a little more freely. There was a feeling pooling at the base of her stomach and she wasn’t really sure what it was. Until Sooyoung’s thumb rubbed at her clit and it triggered something inside of her. Jinsoul’s back arched off of the bed and her hands found their way into Sooyoung’s long hair. “Holy shit.” She gasped out, she was seeing stars at the moment. 

Sooyoung was in heaven at this point. She just tongue fucked Jinsoul... and made her orgasm. She seemed to have enjoyed it. Jinsoul saw the wetness all over Sooyoung’s chin and lips and she felt flustered by the sight. “You uh..” Jinsoul gestured to her face and Sooyoung’s eyes widened. Jinsoul found it adorable though, even though what Sooyoung just did was far from it. 

Sooyoung pulled Jinsoul up, kissing her deeply. Jinsoul had never kissed like this before. Yeah she made out with a few guys but none of them were this good. Sooyoung was soft, she smelled nice and her lips moved against the other girls as if she was an expert. She wasn’t rushing the kiss, or forcing her tongue into the blondes mouth. Everything was paced, and perfect for Jinsoul. Jinsoul couldn’t ignore the taste of herself on Sooyoung’s tongue, and she felt slightly ashamed when she moaned at it. She didn’t expect herself to taste that good. 

Sooyoung positioned her onto the pillows so she was more comfortable. Sooyoung was really nervous now. But Jinsoul looked beautiful. Her cute toned stomach, her beautiful wide hips, her swollen pink lips and her breasts that sat perfectly on her chest. The sight of her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out and her hair sprawled out onto the pillow. You could tell she was nervous, but she really did trust Sooyoung with her life. She knew that she wouldn’t hurt her, or make her do anything she didn’t want. 

Sooyoung moved her legs apart again, looking at her dripping center. She wanted to taste her again, but she decided against it. It was time for the next part. She attached her lips to the blondes nipple again, and her hand slowly traveled down her body and stopped on her clit. Jinsoul jumped at the feeling of it, but moaned because the tongue that moved against her sensitive nipple. Sooyoung was learning her sensitive spots, wanting to have Jinsoul at her mercy with just her lips or tongue. 

She moved her fingers against the girls throbbing clit and Jinsoul moaned again, her hands running through Sooyoung’s hair. She lifted her hips a little, wanting more friction. The wetness pooling between her legs was making it hard to feel something more than just that teasing. She wanted more, she needed more. 

“Sooyoung..” She called out, and Sooyoung moved her lips from her chest. She stared at her, her brown eyes still adorable and they almost seemed like they were glowing. “Please— do something.” She pleaded. Sooyoung felt her heart racing at the girl basically begging her to touch her. 

“Jinsoul... I don’t want to hurt you.” Sooyoung said truthfully. She didn’t want to rush anything and end up hurting Jinsoul. She was perfectly fine going at this pace. But Jinsoul couldn’t take it anymore. “You wont hurt me... you could never hurt me. Please just... do it.” She begged, her eyes stared directly into Sooyoung’s. Sooyoung swallowed hard, and nodded. 

She moved her finger down to Jinsoul’s opening and stayed there. “If anything hurts.. or if anything feels weird. Tell me okay?” Sooyoung told her and Jinsoul swallowed loudly and nodded. Sooyoung leaned up, connecting their lips in a heated kiss once again. Jinsoul was thrown off by the sudden attack, but she reciprocated it, loving the way Sooyoung’s lips felt against hers. The moment Sooyoung pushed her tongue into Jinsoul’s mouth again, she also pushed her finger into Jinsoul and the girl gasped against her lips. She felt a sharp pain that she genuinely couldn’t ignore, and Sooyoung could see her tensing up. 

She stopped kissing her, and instead moved her lips to her forehead and placed a kiss there, and then on her cheeks and her cute nose. Jinsoul was beautiful, breathtakingly so. It was too much for Sooyoung, and she couldn’t believe she was here.. having sex with someone as gorgeous as her. She couldn’t believe she was having sex with Jinsoul. She needed someone to pinch her to let her know she wasn’t dreaming. 

“It’s okay.” Sooyoung reassured her. “Just breathe.. in and out.” She guided her and Jinsoul listened, her glossy eyes staring into Sooyoung’s caring ones. Sooyoung moved her finger slowly, in and out and Jinsoul eventually relaxed. Her hands resting on Sooyoung’s shoulders and her eyes closed tightly. After about 5 minutes, she was moaning. It was starting to feel good for her. She was able to focus on how good Sooyoung felt inside of her and not on the sharp pain she felt minutes before. This was something different.. and she couldn’t believe she waited this long to do this. 

She thought about doing it herself multiple times, but now she was extremely happy she didn’t. Sooyoung couldn’t get enough of the moans that slipped from the pink lips, and her heavy breathing whenever she pushed in further. “Oh f-fuck..” Jinsoul whined, her head pressing into the pillow from her thrashing around. Sooyoung could tell she was feeling a little more comfortable now, so she picked up the pace, moving faster inside of the girls tight walls. Jinsoul felt so good, warm and wet and really tight. She was so glad it was her doing this for her. 

“S-Sooyoung.” Jinsoul moaned out, and Sooyoung had to shut her eyes from the pleasure that shot through her body at the way Jinsoul moaned her name.

“Yes love?” Sooyoung whispered, not able to look at the girl that was panting and moaning above her. “I-I feel something..” Jinsoul moaned again, her orgasm slowly approaching. But since Sooyoung was inside of her now, it felt different from her previous orgasm when Sooyoung ate her out. 

“It’s okay.. that’s normal.. does it feel good?” Sooyoung asked her, placing gentle kisses along her jawline. To Sooyoung, this meant the world. Jinsoul wasn’t quite sure what this was, but she was enjoying every second of it. She enjoyed it so much to the point she forgot that this was simply just a favor. “It feels so fucking good.” Jinsoul moaned into her neck, holding tightly as she thrusted her hips down onto Sooyoung’s finger.

She moaned louder, forgetting that they weren’t the only ones here. But she didn’t care, she felt so good. She never felt anything like this before. Sooyoung slipped another finger inside of Jinsoul, stretching her out slightly. But the feeling just made Jinsoul moan even louder, scratching down Sooyoung’s back and biting down onto her shoulder.

Sooyoung moaned at that. She enjoyed the pain from Jinsoul’s nails scratching down her back. She honestly had forgotten that Jinsoul wasn’t actually... single. Because she ended up sucking harshly on the skin right on her collarbone and along her jawline. Jinsoul had forgotten too, moaning loudly into her ear and encouraging her to continue. “Your mouth feels so good.” She managed to say, Sooyoung’s fingers becoming slicker from the wetness that dripped from Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung could tell she was close, her breaths became a little more uneven, and she couldn’t find a pace anymore, her hips started moving on their own lazily. “Oh shit... fuck fuck.” She cursed, and Sooyoung moaned again at that. Jinsoul barely cursed so hearing her do it right now was heavenly. Especially her doing it because Sooyoung was making her feel that good. Jinsoul couldn’t hang on anymore, her orgasm ripped through her unforgivingly. She felt every part of her body on fire, she tensed up. Her toes curled, her moan was nearly ear piercing and it echoed off the walls. 

Sooyoung hoped to the heavens Haseul hadn’t heard it. She let the girl below her ride out the orgasm, not removing her fingers until her breathing calmed down. But even then she whimpered at the loss of Sooyoung inside of her. Sooyoung smiled at the sight of Jinsoul after her orgasm. Her hair sticking slightly to her forehead, the thin layer of sweat on her body making her glow. Her flushed cheeks and her swollen lips. Her body still twitched slightly from the orgasm. She turned to Sooyoung, a lazy smile appearing on her features. She looked dazed, like she was in another world in the moment. 

Sooyoung didn’t get tired of looking at her. She was still the most beautiful girl to her, even more so now. She had seen every inch of Jinsoul, she had felt every inch of her. The entire time she just admired her body, not leaving any spot untouched. She winced at the sight of the bruises that were forming on her neck. “Thank you..” Jinsoul said softly, sitting up and pulling the blankets up to her chest. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but it was unfamiliar. She was seeing Sooyoung in a different light, and she couldn’t quite figure out what it was just yet. 

“It’s no problem..” Sooyoung said truthfully. It really was no problem. She’d do it again if she wanted to. But when she looked over, it was already nearing 4 in the morning. “We should sleep.” The taller girl pointed out, standing up to wipe her fingers off on a towel. 

“We should.” Jinsoul repeated, yawning and stretching. “Come.” She said, stretching her arms out to Sooyoung like she always did. Sooyoung wanted to know what was running through her mind. She lied in the girls arms, her face resting on her bare chest. This wasn’t new, but after what just happened it felt different. 

“Was it— was it okay?” Sooyoung asked shyly, she was feeling a little insecure. She hoped she exceeded Jinsoul’s expectations. 

“It was perfect.” Jinsoul said sleepily, rubbing Sooyoung’s arm. Sooyoung moved her face away and repositioned herself in front of Jinsoul’s. She could feel her light breaths hitting her face, her eyes were closed and Sooyoung knew she was well on her way to sleep. She was still naked though.. and Sooyoung couldn’t really ignore it. But she tried her best. 

The reality was hitting again though. She watched as Jinsoul fell into a slumber, and she looked at her pouty lips. She couldn’t kiss her. Jinsoul wasn’t hers. Despite what just happened, she was still just Jinsoul’s friend in her eyes. Her heart felt heavy at that realization, and she ended up facing the other way. She couldn’t keep looking at the gorgeous girl that would run back to her soon to be boyfriend in a day or two. It would keep her awake if she did. So she faced the other way, drifting off to sleep. She felt a body against hers though. 

It was normal though. Jinsoul would always cuddle with her when they were younger and had sleepovers. This was no different. So why did it feel so different? 

Sooyoung really was in deep. 

When she woke up the next morning, Jinsoul was already awake. She was sitting at Sooyoung’s desk, her clothes from last night back on. When she saw Sooyoung waking up she smiled at her. Did last night really happen? 

“Good afternoon sleepyhead.” She said playfully, turning back to the laptop on the desk. 

“How long have you been awake?” Sooyoung asked her, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. 

“About an hour or two..” Jinsoul answered. She was doing homework for her biology class. Sooyoung stood up, and when the cold air hit her chest she remembered she had no shirt on. She quickly ran over to her dresser, throwing on a shirt. “Have you eaten?” Sooyoung asked again, Jinsoul shook her head. “But now that you mention it i’m a little hungry.” She smiled, thinking of what she wanted to eat. 

“Okay.. I’ll go and see if we have anything to eat here. If not we can go out and eat okay?” Sooyoung told her and she smiled as she walked out into the hall. She shut the door behind her, rubbing at her aching temples. She looked in the cabinets and the fridge and there wasn’t really anything here. They definitely had to go grocery shopping. 

She heard the front door open and Haseul was stepping inside, a brown bag in her hands. “Oh! You’re awake?” She said cheerily, placing the bag onto the counter.

“Yeah.. what’d you get?” The taller girl asked, looking into the brown bag. “Oh just a few things for dinner later.” She announced, taking the things from the bag. 

“Maybe your little friend in there can join us for dinner huh?” Haseul asked, making Sooyoung freeze up. 

“W-what?” Sooyoung questioned nervously, feeling her palms sweat. How’d she know someone was here? 

“Your friend? I heard them here last night... she’s a screamer I see.” Haseul teased and Sooyoung honestly wanted to just run somewhere and hide at this point. She had heard Jinsoul last night and the taller girl prayed that Jinsoul would just stay in there until Haseul left or went into her room.

But the universe was not on her side. “Don’t worry.. no need to feel all embarrassed about it! I suppose the rumors were true.” She added, making the situation even worse. 

Sooyoung heard one of the room doors open and she honestly had to muster up enough strength to keep herself planted to the ground. Haseul looked at her and she was confused by how tense Sooyoung looked. But when Jinsoul entered the kitchen moments later she dropped the spaghetti sauce she was holding in her hand. Making the glass shatter onto the ground.

“Hey Haseul!” Jinsoul smiled, waving and oblivious to the entire situation. “You dropped something.” She frowned, leaning over the counter to see what had dropped. The color had completely drained from Sooyoung’s face. 

Haseul was still in shock, unable to move from her spot even though she had just spilled sauce everywhere and on herself. Jinsoul being the sweetheart she is, insisted on helping her clean it. But Haseul couldn’t even speak, just eyeing me. 

Sooyoung was finally able to speak. “Hey Jinsoul— um go get ready! There’s nothing here we’re going to go out and grab something.” Sooyoung said quickly, her voice shaking and the pitch heightening when Jinsoul tried to continue cleaning. 

“But this mess—“ She started and Sooyoung looked at her, speaking louder than she wanted to. 

“Please! Just— go.. please. I’m hungry and there’s nothing here.” She pleaded and Jinsoul looked at her like she was crazy. 

“Alright.. calm down. I’ll go and get ready.” She walked out of the kitchen and Sooyoung literally fell to the floor. Haseul still had the same expression on her face as the blonde walked out. When she heard the room door shut she exhaled loudly. 

“Jinsoul!” She whisper shouted, walking over to me and nearly slipping on the sauce that was still on the floor. “You fucked Jinsoul! Jinsoul is the screamer?”

“Jinsoul has sex?” Haseul kept asking questions, on the verge of going into cardiac arrest.

“Please stop! I’m begging.” Even Sooyoung was shook up by what had happened. She didn’t want Haseul to know about it though. 

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?” Haseul asked and Sooyoung shook her head no. 

“It’s complicated.” Sooyoung added, standing up.

“Complicated? I’ll tell you what’s complicated!” She poked Sooyoung’s chest, making her step back against the counter. “Having sex! With your straight best friend!” Haseul pointed out, still in disbelief.

“I know.. I know.. please it really is complicated.” Sooyoung defended, moving Haseul’s hand away from her. Afraid that she’d get slapped any second now from the shorter girl. We heard the door open again, and thankfully Sooyoung had already gotten dressed because the second Jinsoul arrived again she was making a beeline for the door. 

“Ha Sooyoung!” Haseul shouted. “Bye! Be back later!” Sooyoung shouted back, Jinsoul waving at her still oblivious to it all. Sooyoung slammed the door shut and breathed loudly. 

“You okay?” Jinsoul asked her, walking beside her. Sooyoung just looked at her, she was calm and relaxed and Sooyoung looked like she had just seen a ghost. 

“Y-yeah..” Sooyoung lied and walked out to her car, Jinsoul following behind her happily. The rest of the day went fine. Oddly normal for someone who just had sex with their best friend. Jinsoul didn’t seem phased by it. She was acting like we were still just two best friends, hanging out and relaxing. But Sooyoung couldn’t see past the love she had for Jinsoul. It was suffocating at this point. She had to just suffer in silence and it was so hard. Because she was getting sloppier now.

She was staring more, she was doing more for Jinsoul. Absolutely anything she asked. She even drove her to a restaurant for a date later that week. It was sickening really. Jinsoul looked good though. Too good for a boring and bland guy anyway. 

She told me she loved me again, and thanked me for the ride. But once again, Sooyoung had to remind herself that she didn’t mean it the way she did. And so she watched her beautiful lover walk off into the restaurant, dolled up for someone else. 

She sighed deeply, going home that night and just laying down. She decided to do some homework, it took her mind off of things for a while. She had completely avoided Haseul as long as she could. She still wasn’t ready to talk about it, although it was going to happen soon. They lived together after all.

It was around midnight and Sooyoung was restless. She called up her favorite fling, needing to think about anything but Jinsoul. Haseul had been asleep thankfully. Another day of successfully avoiding her. When Doyeon showed up, Sooyoung didn’t waste any time connecting their lips. She dragged her to her room, shutting the door and locking it. 

Jinsoul was at her boyfriends place. They weren’t official yet.. he hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend yet. She wasn’t sure why and about a week ago she’d be worrying about it. But she honestly felt like she didn’t want to be in a relationship with him lately. 

But she was in denial.

So when he kissed her, she let him. But she couldn’t ignore how bland his kisses were in comparison to Sooyoung’s. Her lips were softer, she was gentle. He was a little rough, there was no rhythm to it all. Jinsoul had a hard time matching his pace. Sooyoung made it easier for her.

When Sooyoung helped her remove her clothes, she didn’t rush, and she admired her like she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on. It scared Jinsoul. She didn’t know why Sooyoung looked at her like that... with so much love in her eyes. He placed kisses on her skin but they were awkward.. and they didn’t feel as good as when Sooyoung did it. 

Why the fuck was she still thinking of Sooyoung? 

When his hands touched her center, it felt.. okay. When Sooyoung did it, she felt on top of the world. He was rough, he seemed like he had no clue what he was doing. Grunting above the blonde for literally no reason. She felt like she was in some cheap porno. It made her feel nasty and she just wished it was Sooyoung above her and not this guy. She had no idea what she saw in him. Sooyoung was... better in every way. 

She’s your friend Jinsoul.. and a girl. Jinsoul frowned at that. Why was she thinking about Sooyoung? Especially in that way..

She was nearing an orgasm, somehow. It must’ve been some type of magic, or her body betraying her. She fake moaned for the sake of the guys ego and she came, but it didn’t feel as great as when Sooyoung made her come. And she moaned Sooyoung’s name.. loudly. She felt her cheeks flushed when she did that. But the idiot above her hadn’t realized because of his own heavy breathing. 

Jinsoul felt embarrassed and she excused herself from the room. Covering her mouth in disbelief as she walked to the bathroom with a long t-shirt on. She shut the door, locking it and sitting onto the toilet.

“What the fuck?” She muttered to herself. 

Sooyoung was still kissing Doyeon, her hands roaming her body. Her body was amazing... but she wasn’t Jinsoul. 

Stop letting her ruin your relationships Sooyoung. Her mind told her that. But it was hard. 

The room was filled with Doyeon’s moans, and Sooyoung couldn’t take it. She just wanted Jinsoul and she was trying so hard to not think of the blonde. She was everywhere. She was ruining everything. Sooyoung couldn’t sleep without thinking of her. Hell she couldn’t even have a quick fuck without thinking of that damn gorgeous blonde.

And Jinsoul was finding it hard to get Sooyoung out of her mind. Her hand moved down in between her legs, the area becoming wet again as she thought of the way Sooyoung’s lips felt against her nipples. Her other hand trailed up her shirt, twisting at the sensitive nipple. The other hand moved against her clit awkwardly. She’d never masturbated before... so this was new territory for her. But thinking of Sooyoung made her body tingle. And since Sooyoung wasn’t here to take care of her she had to do it herself. 

She felt awkward, touching herself at first. But then she imagined it was Sooyoung’s fingers working perfectly against her throbbing clit. She moaned, biting down on her lip to keep from being too loud. Her hand squeezing the mound on her chest. And her wetness seeping out of her the longer she rubbed at her clit. “F-fuck.” She whispered to herself, closing her eyes tightly from the pleasure. 

She slipped a finger inside, and her hips bucked involuntarily, moving it in and out at her own pace. “Oh fuck Sooyoung.” She moaned, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. She felt ashamed thinking of her best friend that way.. when she was touching herself this way. 

But she couldn’t help it. She felt like Sooyoung was here, and she imagined her lips on her neck sucking at that spot that made her go crazy. 

She could feel herself nearing an orgasm, the sounds of her wetness echoing throughout the bathroom. She had to hold a hand over her mouth tightly as she spread her legs a little wider, pounding into herself with no mercy. 

“Shit.. shit...i’m going to come.” She moaned to herself, closing her eyes tightly and imagining Sooyoung was in front of her right now. She felt her walls tightening around her slick finger and in her head she could hear Sooyoung telling her to let go, and so she did. And she came hard... her body shook so violently the cabinet behind the toilet shook. 

“Fuck Sooyoung.” Doyeon moaned out, coming down from her own orgasm. Sooyoung felt nothing, she simply got up and wiped her fingers off. Doyeon just watched her, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest. Sooyoung turned on the lamp light, sitting at her desk. She hadn’t even gotten undressed. Doyeon was naked though. Sooyoung didn’t even glance in her direction again. She just went back to doing her work.

But she could tell something was off. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at the girl who didn’t look back at her.

“No.. you did nothing wrong.” Sooyoung said truthfully.

But you’re not Jinsoul.

“You seem upset..” Doyeon pointed out, standing up to get dressed. 

“I’m okay.” Sooyoung replied. She was trying really hard to focus on her work right now. It was 2 in the morning but she didn’t care. 

“If you say so..” Doyeon trailed off, pulling her shirt over her head. 

“Sorry.” Sooyoung apologized and Doyeon looked at her confused. “Sorry.. for my attitude or whatever.. I don’t know.” She tried to explain. Doyeon understood though. Somehow.

“It’s fine.. you wanna talk about it?” She asked, sitting on the bed and looking over at Sooyoung. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sooyoung chuckled. “Try me.” Doyeon said. Sooyoung sighed, turning around in her chair to look at the other girl on the bed.

“Well.. while I was fucking you, I couldn’t help but think of my best friend that i’m madly in love with.” Sooyoung blurted out bluntly. Doyeon just blinked rapidly. 

“Well...” She trailed off, not really sure what to say.

“Sorry.” 

“No it’s uh— it’s okay.” Doyeon tried to be reassuring. “Does your um.. best friend know?” She asked and Sooyoung tilted her head cutely, confused by the question.

“That you love her.” She further explained and Sooyoung shook her head no. “I don’t want to tell her. We’re really close and I don’t want to ruin anything because of my stupid feelings.” Sooyoung said sadly.

“Your feelings aren’t stupid Sooyoung. They’re valid. You shouldn’t blame yourself for feeling emotions.” Doyeon assured her and Sooyoung smiled weakly. She was thankful for the words but she did blame herself. She shouldn’t have fell for that charming smile of Jinsoul’s, she shouldn’t have fell in love with the way she giggled and laughed loudly. She shouldn’t have fell in love with how cute and dorky she was. It was her fault... she shouldn’t have allowed it. 

“I blame myself because the girl is fucking straight and I allowed myself to fall for her.” Sooyoung added weakly and Doyeon gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“I see... its one of those relationships.” She trailed off again and Sooyoung sighed deeply. “I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have called you here. I’m an asshole.” Sooyoung said to the orange haired girl.

“Hey— we’re not anything more than fuck buddies alright? Your emotions sort of don’t matter when it comes down to that... but right now i’m your friend. And you seem like you need one.. so i’m listening okay?” She said, making Sooyoung smile. That made her feel a little less guilty about the situation. 

“Thank you Doyeon.” She was grateful for the girl. “I hope things work out for you.” She said, leaving the room. Sooyoung just sat back in her chair, sighing deeply. 

“That could’ve went a lot better.” She thought to herself, turning back to her work. 

That next morning she woke up at her desk. Her neck was hurting a bit from the awkward position her neck had been in. There was a knock at the door and when she opened it Haseul was standing there. “I made breakfast.” She said, walking away. Sooyoung put her work away, and joined Haseul at the kitchen table. She had made eggs, bacon and waffles. 

There were two glasses of orange juice on the table for the both of them. 

The only sound you could hear was the silverware hitting the plates. And Haseul staring down Sooyoung, who avoided her eyes.

Sooyoung cleared her throat, grabbing the glass and drinking some of the juice. She did everything in her power to not look at the girl across from her. She looked at the glass of orange juice like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

She looked up, accidentally meeting Haseul’s gaze. And Haseul scoffed.

“Are we going to talk about this or what?” She asked, getting tired of the constant avoiding from the taller girl.

“About what?” Sooyoung tried to play dumb, stuffing her mouth with waffles. Haseul rolled her eyes, taking Sooyoung’s plate away from her.

“What the—“ 

“About you and Jinsoul.” Haseul pointed out, crossing her arms. 

“It isn’t any of your business.” Sooyoung said and she immediately regretted saying that when she saw the look on the other girls face.

“It is my business! You’re my friend! Is she using you?” She asked again, making Sooyoung stand up from her spot.

“No!” But Sooyoung truly didn’t know. She had no idea what they were doing.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt Sooyoung.” She said sadly, sighing at the situation. But Sooyoung understood, and she was grateful to her friend. But she was in on what happened that night too. It wasn’t just on Jinsoul when it came down to it.

“I’ll be okay.” She tried to reassure her. Haseul just gave a weak smile, handing her back the plate of food. They continued eating in silence. 

Things were... okay for about another week or so. Jinsoul had been avoiding Sooyoung it seemed. She didn’t know why, but whenever she saw the taller girl she just wanted her to push her up against a locker and fuck her. It was a little crazy really. She couldn’t stop thinking about the other girl ever since that night. Sooyoung was... perfect. She was gentle, she was kind and she was patient. The complete opposite from her now boyfriend. They made things official about two days ago, because she was starting to doubt herself.

Jinsoul wasn’t into girls.. right? 

She kept trying to remind herself of that. But whenever she thought about the other girl she just couldn’t stop thinking about that night. She couldn’t stop thinking about that night at her boyfriend’s place.. when she literally had an orgasm just thinking about the other girl. It was a little humiliating. 

Whenever they were in class together, Jinsoul would daydream as she stared at the back of the other girls head. Sooyoung didn’t dare look back, afraid she’d accidentally look into those eyes she couldn’t ever seem to forget. 

Jinsoul would be paying attention one second and the next second she was thinking about what would happen if it was just the two of them in that classroom alone. Sooyoung’s fingers moving in and out of her quickly, trying to get her off before someone returned. She accidentally moaned out loud, snapping her out of her trance and seeing everyone turn to look at her with concerned faces. Including the dark haired girl. 

Jinsoul cleared her throat, straightening herself up and looking forward at the board. Sooyoung slowly turned around. She hoped Jinsoul was okay. When class was over, Sooyoung stood up and watched as the blonde quickly made her way out of the room. Her cheeks were red, and it made Sooyoung worry a little. Was she okay? 

So she followed her, and she could see Sooyoung making her way to the girls restroom. The hall was a little crowded, so it took a second for Sooyoung to catch up. But when she did, she heard the bathroom stall being closed and locked. Sooyoung noticed there wasn’t really anyone in here. 

“Jinsoul?” She called out. 

Jinsoul stopped in her tracks, she was pacing back and forth inside of the empty stall. 

“S-Sooyoung?” She called out, not sure if she was just imagining it. Sooyoung followed her voice all the way to the very last stall. The one that had the most room in it. 

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked, leaning her ear up against it. “You seemed a little flustered back there..” She pointed out, completely oblivious to why Jinsoul was so flushed moments before. She heard the stall being unlocked and the door was open. Her shirt collar was pulled on and she was inside of the stall with Jinsoul in seconds, her back up against the stall wall and Jinsoul’s lips against hers. 

Jinsoul didn’t know why she did it. She also didn’t know why she didn’t stop it, and why it felt so damn good. Sooyoung was thrown off by the sudden aggression, but she reciprocated the kiss of course. She pushed Jinsoul to the other side, pressing her back up against the wall now. 

Jinsoul moaned out when her back hit it, looking up at the girl that stared down at her. “You’re so beautiful.” Sooyoung felt the need to compliment. The other girl accepted the compliment gratefully, but she wanted something else. She didn’t want praises, she wanted to get fucked. 

She moved Sooyoung’s hand down her body, guiding it to where she wanted her. She made Sooyoung slip her panties to the side, feeling how wet she was for her. Sooyoung moaned when she felt it, but there were many alarms ringing in her head.

“Wait.. we shouldn’t— we could get caught.” Sooyoung warned, her hand still sitting on Jinsoul’s wet center.

“I don’t care.” Jinsoul said bluntly. 

Although she did care, but she just really wanted Sooyoung right now. She couldn’t even think straight. 

She pushed her finger inside, moaning at the feeling of her again. She missed it, and she didn’t realize how badly she needed it. She moaned loudly, knowing they were the only ones in here and she could let loose.. for now.

“I missed you..” Jinsoul said, the pleasure she felt making her speak boldly. 

Sooyoung’s cheeks turned a bright red at the confession. Jinsoul missed her? 

She started moving her fingers faster. She had to speed this up knowing they could get caught at any moment, especially because Jinsoul was being so loud. “I need you to be quiet.” Sooyoung pleaded, closing her eyes at the sound of Jinsoul’s wet pussy. 

“I-I can’t... it feels so good.” Jinsoul moaned out, holding tightly onto Sooyoung. 

Since she couldn’t get Jinsoul to be quiet, she had to just bring her to her orgasm faster. It was starting to get a little hot now, a few beads of sweat forming at her temple. 

“Oh fuck Sooyoung!” Jinsoul shouted, Sooyoung’s hand was starting to hurt a little from the overexertion. “Oh fuck!” She moaned out again, as she felt Sooyoung insert another finger and pound into her hard. It felt so good, too good. Her long thick fingers were hitting every spot so well. 

“Mmm fuck.. fuck.. i’m going to—“ And she came, hard. 

Her wetness seeping out of her and down the wrist of the taller girl who was flustered by the situation. 

Jinsoul breathed heavily, coming down from her high with hooded eyelids. When Sooyoung let go of her leg, she nearly fell over. But she held her tightly, until she could get her footing again. Sooyoung placed a kiss on her forehead and Jinsoul flinched at the contact. Slowly removing herself from Sooyoung’s hold. She opened the stall, and stumbled slightly over to the sink. She had to fix her makeup a little and her sex hair. 

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked her shyly, and Jinsoul looked up at her through the mirror.

“Yeah.. i’m okay. Thank you.” Jinsoul simply said. Sooyoung walked over to her, smiling gently. She was still thrown off by what just happened. They were a little close together until they stepped out and Jinsoul distanced herself from the other girl like she had a disease. But then Sooyoung realized why, it was because her boyfriend had showed up. What are the odds huh? 

He smiled brightly at her, and Jinsoul walked over to him placing a kiss on his lips. Sooyoung turned the other way before she saw it, walking away quickly. When he hugged her, Jinsoul noticed Sooyoung walking away and she frowned. She didn’t want her to go.. she missed her already. 

But Sooyoung couldn’t bear to see that. But it made her feel a little better.. knowing that she had just fucked the life out of Jinsoul just moments before. So in a way, she felt like she had won. 

“I’m starting to get tired of eating Mcdonald’s.” Jungeun complained, as we sat outside at the tables. 

“Then get something else.” Heejin, our newest friend said. “Like a salad.” She teased and Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

She noticed that Sooyoung was a little quieter today than usual. She also looked a little flustered, Jungeun tilted her head slightly. “Hey Heejin could you go and buy me a granola bar from the vending machines?” Jungeun asked her and Heejin scoffed. 

“That’s all the way insideeee.” She complained and Jungeun pouted at her. “Fine.” She grabbed the money, standing up. “But you owe me lunch or something.” 

She walked off and when Jungeun felt she was far enough she looked back over to Sooyoung. “What’s the problem beanstalk?” She asked and Sooyoung looked up from the table.

“What? Nothing..” She lied, and Jungeun could see right through her. 

“Don’t lie. What happened?” She asked and Sooyoung sighed. She knew there was no point in lying. Jungeun went to take a drink of her water when Sooyoung started speaking.

“I just had sex with Jinsoul.” 

The water she had just put in her mouth came flying out all over the table. Sooyoung backed away, looking at the brunette in disgust. 

“S-sex? Jinsoul? SEX?” She repeated, not believing her ears.

“Please don’t say anything.. only you and Haseul know about this. I’m begging.” Sooyoung pleaded and Jungeun nodded. Of course she wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“Jinsoul has a boyfriend..” Jungeun pointed out and Sooyoung felt that nagging feeling again. “I’m aware.” She said sadly.

“Wait— so Jinsoul likes girls?” Jungeun asked again and Sooyoung shrugged. 

“... This is getting messyyyy” Jungeun said, singing it a little. 

“I know! I don’t know what to do.. I enjoy it.. a lot.” She admitted. “But it just— something feels wrong.” She added, covering her face.

“You’re a fool.” Jungeun said sternly. She was sympathetic really, but Sooyoung was blind to what was going on here. 

“Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you’re being used here?” Jungeun mentioned, making Sooyoung annoyed. 

“Fuck off.” She said sharply, making Jungeun’s eyes widen. “I’m not trying to hurt your feelings here.. I genuinely want to know what the hell you think is going on here.” She stood her ground, making Sooyoung even more irritated.

“Just stop okay.” She didn’t feel like being lectured again. But it was concerning how this wasn’t the first time brought that up to her. 

“I’m just worried about you..” Jungeun said, placing a hand on top of the taller girls. Sooyoung smiled sadly, she didn’t know what to say. 

“I know thank you.” She replied. “And a granola bar... really?” She pointed out and Jungeun laughed.

“Just had to get Heejin away for a little.” She reminded. 

“You could’ve gotten like.. chips or candy I don’t know.” Sooyoung teased again. “Shut up, i’m on the basketball team. I have to eat healthy.” She defended, turning around and seeing Heejin returning. 

“Here.” Heejin threw the granola bar onto the table. “Had to wait in a long line for that.” She complained and Jungeun smiled at her. “Thank you Heejinnnn.” She said cutely, pinching the other girls cheeks. Heejin quickly slapped her hand away and Jungeun pouted. 

“I should probably get going.. I have another class to get to.” Sooyoung informed, and they nodded. “Good luck my friend.” Heejin said playfully, and Jungeun just waved me off. 

Jinsoul had noticed Jungeun and Sooyoung talking when she had stepped out there for a second. She wondered what they were talking about. Had Sooyoung told Jungeun? 

“What are you looking so stressed for babe?” The taller guy asked her, putting a finger under her chin.

She smiled weakly. “Nothing. I’m okay.” She reassured and he tried to pull her into a kiss that she swiftly dodged. 

“I should get to class.. i’ll see you later?” She said to him and he looked at her confused, but nodded anyway. She waved at him and quickly turned around walking off.

Sooyoung.

That was all she could think of, and she was fucking terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jinsoul don’t get her shit together.... anyway hope y’all enjoyed :p


	3. 3

Jinsoul couldn’t deny the feelings that were evading her mind. 

Did she really like girls? Or was it just Sooyoung that made her feel this way? She avoided the other girl as much as she could, even during class she made sure to not look in her direction. And every passing day her boyfriend became more annoying to her. She just missed Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung.

That is all she thought about.. even when she didn’t want to think about her. “You okay?” Heejin asked her. They took biology together and they were working together on a project. She was also Jinsoul’s roommate. “Yeah i’m okay.” She gave a reassuring smile. 

They worked on their project for about another hour until Heejin got a text. When she checked, it was from Jungeun. “I gotta get going.” She said to the blonde. 

“So soon?” Jinsoul asked her, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Yeah.. going to grab some lunch with my friend Jungeun and her pal.” Did she not know that Jinsoul was also apart of that circle? She was too nervous to ask. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. “Okay— have fun.” Jinsoul waved her off. So now she was all alone again, she moved her things off to the side. She was bored, she didn’t know what to do. And she also didn’t want to see her boyfriend. 

She decided to go onto instagram and scroll for a bit. Just something to do for now. But she sat up quickly when she came across a picture that Sooyoung had posted. 

“Shit.” She muttered to herself, looking closely at the images. Sooyoung was wearing a long t-shirt and she posed in front of the mirror as she winked. Jinsoul wished Sooyoung would wink at her like that. She felt that familiar sensation in her stomach again. 

“No.” She said to herself, placing the phone down. But a few minutes later she found herself picking it up again, going back to the girls page and looking at the photos again. But this time she scrolled through some more. 

She tried, she really did, but she couldn’t stop herself from pushing a finger inside of herself. Sooyoung was sexy.. too sexy. Was she always this attractive? Obviously Sooyoung was attractive, but lately she has had this aura to her. Jinsoul was shaken up by it, she couldn’t control her fucking hormones. She was thrusting her finger in and out, her palm hitting her clit over and over again. “Mmm.” She moaned out quietly. It was weird how that worked out.

She was quiet when she was alone but she couldn’t keep her mouth shut whenever she wasn’t. She started getting flashbacks to when Sooyoung fucked her in the stall, her walls clenched when she remembered the way her fingers moved inside of her. She tried to mimic Sooyoung’s movements and do it for herself.. but she wasn’t as experienced as the other girl, so she gave in to her fatigue quickly. She wished Sooyoung was here.

She wanted her to know how wet she was, she wanted her to hear her moans for her. Her body was on fire, and the pleasure was truly blinding at this point. She felt herself getting close but she stopped, she had an idea. A really crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless. 

She grabbed her phone again, turning on the light in her room. She swallowed hard, pulling up her camera and pressing the record button. She angled the camera at her center, spreading her legs so there was a better view on the camera. Her fingers circled her clit, making her twitch at the feeling of the sensitive bundle of nerves being toyed with. And then she pushed two fingers back inside, her head fell back and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold the phone for much longer. 

The sounds of her wetness turning her on even more, and even she started to enjoy the way her walls felt around her fingers. “Oh fuck Sooyoung...” She moaned to herself, feeling her walls tighten again.

“Fuck I love when you make me come.” She said to herself, moaning and pumping her fingers in faster and harder. “I bet you like making me come for you right?” 

She was actually losing her mind. It felt too good. Her rising climax making her bold, she curled her fingers up, hitting a spot she didn’t even know existed and she came hard on her inexperienced fingers. “Sooyoung!” She moaned out loudly, her walls clenching tightly around the two fingers that rested inside of her. She stopped recording, licking her own come off of her fingers. She wished it was Sooyoung. 

Her heart raced when she went over to the girls name in her messages and attached the video to it. Her thumb hovered over the send button, but in the end she sent it. What harm would it do? 

Sooyoung was sitting at a table with Heejin and Jungeun when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, looking at the person she had received a text from. 

Jinsoul? 

Jinsoul had been avoiding her for weeks now. What did she want? While the other two girls chatted, Sooyoung opened the message, expecting something else and not what she saw. She nearly dropped her phone into her glass when she saw it. “I-I need to use the restroom.” She lied, standing up quickly and making a beeline to the restroom. When she got inside, she locked the door pressing play on the video. It was a video of someone playing with themselves? 

Why had Jinsoul sent her this? But it started to make sense when she heard the girl talk. It was Jinsoul... Jinsoul was fucking herself on camera. Had she meant to send this to her? Surely Jinsoul would’ve been careful while sending a video like this. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard her name fall out of the other girls mouth in that sexy moan of hers. Her low voice and her desperate cries. Sooyoung had to hold onto something so she didn’t fall over. 

“Fuck Jinsoul.” She said to herself, putting her phone away. She didn’t even know what to say. She was beyond turned on. But Jinsoul was so damn confusing. One minute she wanted Sooyoung to fuck her and the next she was avoiding her, flashing her relationship in everyones faces. It was becoming hard to ignore. Sooyoung just wanted to punch the idiot in the face, just once. He had no idea how lucky he was. 

When Sooyoung returned to the table, she hadn’t realized how flustered she looked. “You good?” Jungeun asked her. Heejin eyed her, placing a hand on her forehead. “Do you have a fever?” She asked, and Sooyoung shook her head. 

“Not that I know of..” She picked up the menu. Jungeun just looked at her though, knowing that something was up. 

“I’m.. actually not that hungry anymore. I think i’ll just get some fries.” Sooyoung said, putting her menu down. “Really?” Jungeun asked. “You were really hungry before we came here like an hour ago..” She pointed out. 

“Yeah i’m hungry for something else now.” Sooyoung said, regretting it immediately, earning a kick to her knee.

“Ouch what the fuck?” Sooyoung shouted, rubbing at her poor knee. “Stop being fucking gross.” Jungeun mumbled as the waitress came over to them, faking a smile. Jungeun ordered, and Sooyoung was in her own little world now. But she still hadn’t replied to the blonde.

Jinsoul was sitting on her bed, eagerly waiting for a response from the taller girl. Had she went too far? She was beginning to feel some regret. There was a knock on the door and she looked up quickly. Who was it? 

When she opened it and saw her boyfriend she had to hide her disappointment. He brought her flowers and he was smiling brightly at her. “I missed you.” He said to her and Jinsoul gave a tight lipped smile. He walked inside, handing her the flowers. He didn’t miss the fact that she didn’t say it back. Jinsoul felt a little gross at the moment, her skin felt clammy from her... recent orgasm. Her boyfriend just looked around the room curiously. She grabbed a few things out of her dresser. “I’m going to go and shower quickly...” She said to him and he nodded. 

She stepped out, forgetting her phone on the bed. 

Sooyoung was walking back onto campus now with the other two girls when she opened her messages to look at the text Jinsoul had sent. She still couldn’t believe it. Her fries had gotten cold because she was too busy thinking about Jinsoul. She put a heart onto the message, not really knowing what to say. She was truly shocked by the blonde. They took a seat on a bench, just enjoying the fresh air. The sun was slowly setting and Heejin seemed to enjoy watching them. She told us it was a thing her and her girlfriend would do. 

We thought it was cute so of course we didn’t turn down the offer. While Heejin and Jungeun were talking, Sooyoung found herself looking at the video again, keeping her brightness down as low as it could go. She probably shouldn’t have been doing that, especially out in public because the idiot forgot to turn the volume down from when she last watched it. Jinsoul moaning Sooyoung’s name was heard, but only by Heejin and she looked stunned. Her eyes looked over out of pure curiosity and she really wished she hadn’t. 

She scolded herself because now she couldn’t even look Sooyoung in the eyes. “I uh— I should get back to my dorm.” Heejin said, standing up quickly. 

“So soon?” Jungeun pouted, enjoying the little quality time the 3 were spending together. 

“Yeah um— i’m sort of tired and uh yeah.” She lied, stumbling over her words. She had been roommates with Jinsoul for a little over a month now, so she knew her voice when she heard it. 

Why was she moaning Sooyoung’s name? Heejin was traumatized, and not because of the fact that it was some questionable shit, but more so because it was JINSOUL. Jinsoul of all people. She felt like she was going to scream any second now. 

“It was great hanging out with you guys really!” Heejin forced a smile. Sooyoung stood up to pull her into a hug and Heejin froze on the spot. 

“I had fun too, we should hang out again.” Sooyoung said cheerfully. She was trying to play it off but even she was stunned by what happened. How’d she forget to turn the volume down? Hopefully neither of them heard. She was confident they didn’t. Heejin didn’t even move her arms when Sooyoung pulled her into the hug. “Yeah! Of course! Yeah..” She smiled again, waving frantically and walking off fast.

“What’s her problem?” Jungeun asked, gesturing to the panicked girl. Sooyoung just shrugged, not sure what was wrong either.

Back at the dorm Jinsoul’s phone had ringed, alerting her idiotic boyfriend in the process. When Jinsoul got down to the showers she realized she didn’t have her phone, sending herself into a panic. “Shit!” She shouted, leaving her things in the bathroom and running down the hall back to her dorm. When she got there, she saw her boyfriend on her bed, looking at the message she sent to Sooyoung.

“Really?” He asked her and the color drained from her face.

“W-what?” She asked, walking over to him. 

“You sent this to Sooyoung?” He pointed out, the video was paused and she wondered just how much he had watched. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of him hearing her moaning someone else’s name.

“I-it was an accident!” She lied. “I meant to send it to you.. I must’ve clicked on the wrong name.” And he believed her... again. How naive could one person be? 

“Oh? Really?” He smirked, standing up now. “I’ll send it to myself then.” He said, and Jinsoul quickly snatched the phone away. “I’ll do it.. i’ll send you it.” She felt like her heart was going to pump out of her chest. 

“Okay.” He smiled again. “I’ll be waiting patiently.” He sat onto her bed, pulling out his own phone. She just looked at him in complete disbelief. Was he actually that dumb? Or was he just playing along at this point? Either way, he was an idiot. Jinsoul just turned around slowly, holding her phone close to her chest. When she stepped out of the dorm she had to take deep breaths because she was sure she just had an anxiety attack a few moments ago. 

“Too close Jinsoul.” She said to herself, going back to the showers. She was pleased to see that Sooyoung loved it though. 

Back at home, Sooyoung was sitting on her bed undressing and getting ready for a shower. She had tried her best to erase that video from her mind for the past 2 hours. But it seemed nearly impossible. Jinsoul really was everywhere and she had full control of her thoughts. Sooyoung knew this couldn’t be healthy at this point. What exactly were they doing? 

Jinsoul had a boyfriend... she was straight.. that’s what she told herself anyway. And she constantly reminded Sooyoung that she was her best friend... and nothing more. So why did it feel like that wasn’t true? Surely there was something there right? 

“Wishful thinking Sooyoung.” She reminded herself. Maybe Jinsoul was just experimenting? Whatever it was, Sooyoung didn’t mind. At least for now. She looked back at the texts again, opening the video and watching it. She doesn’t know why she tortures herself like this. But the way Jinsoul moaned her name was far too much for her to handle. 

She missed her, in numerous ways. Sooyoung walked over to her dresser, opening the very last drawer and pulling out the hot pink dildo she had bought a few days ago. Along with a few other things.. but there was no need to get into that right now. 

She found herself on the bed again, legs propped open and the toy going in and out of her at a rapid speed as she put in her headphones and listened to the video over and over again. Hearing Jinsoul’s moans and hearing how wet she was every time her fingers went in and out of herself. Sooyoung was in heaven as she fucked herself, the toy hitting spots her fingers couldn’t. She nearly teared up from how good it felt. “Fuck Jinsoul.” She moaned out, her cheeks heating up at how dirty she sounded moaning her name. 

She was nearing her orgasm, and she was slightly disappointed because she didn’t want the feeling to end. But she couldn’t help herself, because she was thinking of Jinsoul and how good she tasted and how nice her pussy felt around her fingers. 

She lost it. 

Her back arched off of the bed and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from screaming. She came hard around the dildo, moving it in and out to ride out the orgasm. Her body twitched slightly as she pulled it out, seeing the come that dripped onto it. 

“Fuck.” She huffed out, her body was tired. She lied down for a bit, before getting up to take that much needed shower. 

And as she showered, Jinsoul was in the bathroom fake moaning for the stupid video she had to send to her boyfriend. She tried to make it realistic at least. She got herself to come but it was bland and didn’t feel as good as when she’d think of Sooyoung. She had to push the thought of Sooyoung to the far back of brain, because she knew for a fact she’d end up moaning her name as she came. She did not need a part 2 of that, and her boyfriend certainly didn’t deserve an orgasm that was powered by Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was just better. 

What is she even thinking? “Get it together Jung Jinsoul..” She muttered to herself, throwing water onto her face as if she needed to be woken up. She sent the video to her boyfriend before she went back to the dorm, and it obviously turned him on because well, boys will be boys. 

He tried to make a move on her, but she denied it. “I need to study.” She told him, ignoring his advances. And he tried, really hard. Holding her from behind as she typed on her laptop, kissing her neck, which he did a horrible job at by the way. Or maybe she was just biased. He didn’t know her spots like Sooyoung did. It was quite pitiful, and she felt bad honestly. She felt bad because all she could do was think of Sooyoung, and it was killing her. 

She’d never felt this way before. Seeing the taller girl set something off in her. Something deep within that she didn’t even know was there. She had never seen Sooyoung the way she does right now, or any girl for that matter. She was starting to convince herself it was just a phase that she’d get out of. 

Denial.

She gently pushed her boyfriends face away from her neck, smiling weakly at him. “I think you should go home.” She said, trying her hardest to sound nice. 

“Why?” He asked, sighing deeply. “I need to study.. and you’re distracting me.” She said cutely, and he fell for it. 

“Cute— fine, i’ll stop distracting you.” He put his jacket back on, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll bring you something to eat in a little.” He smiled, leaving. Jinsoul smiled until the door was shut and then she turned around and let her head fall flat on the desk. 

“God he’s so.. stupid!” She said out loud. Although Jinsoul did have to study for something, it certainly wouldn’t have hurt for her to not study. She was doing really well in all of her classes. Studying was the least of her problems. She just needed an excuse to get out of whatever the hell he was trying to do. She refused to have stale sex, especially when all she could think about was Sooyoung. This was getting ridiculous. 

Heejin had taken about an hour to actually get back to the dorm, purposely avoiding the inevitable. Her hand went to open the door and she stopped, pulling her hand away like the knob had shocked her. 

“Nope...nope.” She said to herself, pacing up and down the hallway. 

She finally gained her composure, opening the door and avoiding the brown eyes that looked at the door. “Oh hey! You’re back.. how’d it go?” Jinsoul asked her cheerily. Heejin just stared at the floor, walking over to her bed. 

“Fine! It was uh— fine.” She giggled nervously and Jinsoul just looked at her with that same smile on her face. Heejin held her smile until the other girl turned back to her laptop, and her face immediately dropped to just pure disgust. She wasn’t disgusted by the video per say... but JINSOUL. She really couldn’t believe it. Jinsoul had never given her gay vibes, she was truly just shocked. 

She also didn’t want to hear Jinsoul in that way.. at all. It sent chills down her spine, and not the good ones. Jinsoul turned back to her and Heejin’s head lifted again, smiling brightly to hide her pain. 

“I finished off the research for the project.. so now we just need to build the ecosystem.” She informed, smiling proudly at the work she had gotten done. 

“Okay.” Heejin simply said, and Jinsoul stared at her. The shorter girl really really wanted to get up and run at this point. “What?” She asked, looking at the blonde. 

“I really like that mole.” She gestured to the one under her eye. Heejin had never been more relieved. “Ah really? Thank you.” She said gratefully, feeling her anxious heart settling down. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jinsoul suggested, and Heejin nodded out of pure reflex. But she remembered how Jinsoul liked to cuddle, and she really regretted it. Before an hour or two ago she’d find it endearing, but right now she really couldn’t handle this. She needed at least a week to get the image out of her brain. Bright, dorky and cheery Jinsoul... did that?! It was actually mind blowing. 

Traumatizing their friends really seemed to be Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s thing lately. But they were a little unaware of it, which made it even worse. Because the others had to pretend they haven’t just been thrown into something they weren’t prepared for. Did that mean Jinsoul and Sooyoung were a thing? But Jinsoul... had a boyfriend? Everyone on campus knew that, because everyone knew Jinsoul. It was hard not to. Smart, cute, and attractive? Yeah.. it was inevitable. 

“You okay? You look a little stressed.” Jinsoul pointed out, frowning at how stressed out the other girl looked. 

“Me?” Heejin pointed to herself and Jinsoul giggled.

“Yes you silly! Who else would I be talking to?” She asked, sitting beside Heejin and pressing play on the movie. 

“Oh— i’m okay. Just a little tired is all.. had a long day.” She lied, looking straight at the laptop in Jinsoul’s lap. 

Jinsoul wondered what Sooyoung was up to today. She hadn’t really seen her on campus today. She actually missed the dark haired girl. In a.. normal way. Not a “I want you to fuck me right now” kind of way.

She just missed her presence. 

Sooyoung felt the same way. Except she saw Jinsoul that day, with her boyfriend. Which is why she purposely avoided the blonde. Everything was just confusing right now, but she figured she’d just stay for the ride and see where it goes. If Jinsoul wanted to be a fuck buddy, then Sooyoung felt maybe she was content with that. 

For now.

She thought about what Jungeun and Haseul told her. Was she actually being used? She couldn’t really tell. Maybe she was just blind to it. Jinsoul was still so perfect in her eyes. Confusing. But perfect. 

Sooyoung called Doyeon over again, only this time Doyeon was sitting at her desk and she was sitting on her bed just staring at the floor. 

“Soo...” Doyeon broke the silence, tapping her nails onto the desk. 

“How was your day?” Sooyoung asked her, and Doyeon really had no clue what the fuck was going on.

“It was... okay?” She raised an eyebrow. “What about you?” Sooyoung sighed. 

“I miss my best friend.” Sooyoung said, making sure to not mention any names. She trusted Doyeon to an extent, but she didn’t want to have Jinsoul’s business out there either. 

“Am I your therapist now?” Doyeon asked. Sooyoung looked up at the girl with glossy eyes and the orange haired girl immediately added onto her previous words. “I mean— I don’t mind really.. but this is getting kind of weird don’t you think?” She gestured to the two of them.

“I mean.. i’ve seen your body.. you’ve seen mine.. we were like... strictly fucking and now...” She trailed off, thinking Sooyoung got the gist of things. But the airhead was still confused and Doyeon scoffed. 

“Look— my point is, if i’m going to be your friend then i’m going to need to know so I can find someone else to cater to my needs.” She said bluntly, throwing Sooyoung off.

“Sorry.. I just needed someone to talk to I don’t mean to—“ Doyeon cut her off, lifting a hand up at her. 

“I said, if i’m going to be your friend then tell me.. I can be that for you.” Sooyoung smiled brightly at that. Feeling like she didn’t completely ruin every relationship in her life. Even if it was just platonic. 

“Can we be friends?” Sooyoung asked her cautiously. Doyeon just chuckled, standing up and sitting beside the girl on the bed. 

“Of course— but you’re going to need to tell me more about this little escapade you got going on.” She was referring to Sooyoung and Jinsoul. 

So Sooyoung told her, everything. Without exactly mentioning Jinsoul’s name. She didn’t even mention the blonde hair, that’d be a dead giveaway since the other girl didn’t have many blonde friends. 

“That is... a little messy.” Doyeon pointed out, and Sooyoung fell back on the bed. “I know.” She sighed, realizing she was in some deep shit now. 

“My advice?” She looked at Sooyoung to give her the okay. 

“Hit me.” The dark haired girl insisted.

“Keep fucking her.” Doyeon simply said, making Sooyoung’s eyes widen. “What?” She asked, hoping she heard that correctly.

“I mean.. you’re already doing it. Why stop now? If your friend isn’t stopping it then why should you? Enjoy that shit. I know I would.” She said confidently. “When things start going downhill though don’t look at me.” She added, making them both laugh. 

“You know— you’re actually really nice for someone who looks a little bitchy.” Sooyoung pointed out. 

“Hmm, I get that a lot. You’re not special.” She winked at the other girl. 

“Also.. can I stay here? I kinda don’t feel like driving back home.” Of course Sooyoung said she could. They slept beside each other that night, and oddly enough it wasn’t weird at all. Sooyoung was expecting it to be awkward but Doyeon was serious about being her friend if that’s what she wanted or needed. Haseul had cooked breakfast again that morning. 

“Haseul this is Doyeon.” Sooyoung introduced. Haseul turned around, seeing the taller girl that towered over even her friend. “I uh— hi!” She smiled brightly, reaching a hand out to the taller girl. She looked like she could be a model. Her looks were stunning. “I’ve seen you on campus a lot.” Haseul mentioned and Doyeon smiled. 

“Kind of hard to miss me.” She giggled, referring to her bright hair. They had finished eating and were on their way out the door. But the moment she did she nearly had a heart attack. 

“J-Jinsoul?” Sooyoung called out, seeing the cute blonde. Her hair was down today and she was wearing a black track suit. “Hi Sooyoung.” She smiled, and her eyes trailed over to the person beside her. 

Jinsoul didn’t know why she was feeling jealous at the moment. “And?” She looked over to the taller girl, raising an eyebrow. 

“Doyeon!” She brightly said, reaching a hand out to the other girl. Jinsoul hesitated and Doyeon was about to draw her hand back until Jinsoul quickly reached up to it. 

“Jinsoul.” She smiled politely. Sooyoung could feel the tension in the air but Doyeon seemed oblivious to it, for obvious reasons. 

“We were on our way to the campus.” Sooyoung pointed out, and Jinsoul looked back at her. “Together?” She asked and Sooyoung nodded. Haseul was just in the background watching the scene unfold. 

“Oh shit.” Haseul muttered to herself. 

“Uh yeah?” Sooyoung said awkwardly.

“Okay.” Jinsoul simply said. “I’m coming too.” She smiled, waving at Haseul who was spotted behind the other two girls.

Doyeon drove alone since she drove to Sooyoung’s place in her own car. Jinsoul and Sooyoung were together, the ride was a little quiet. Too quiet. 

“Is she a new friend?” Jinsoul asked suddenly. Sooyoung tensed up slightly at the question, clearing her throat. 

“Uh yeah... technically.” She was referring to how they had just officially became “friends” last night. 

“I like her!” Jinsoul pointed out. Sooyoung looked over to the blonde like she was crazy. “She’s really pretty.” Okay now Sooyoung was really confused. 

“I’m actually a little hungry, could you take me somewhere before we go on campus?” She asked cutely. Sooyoung couldn’t say no. She could never say no. “Y-yeah sure. Where do you want to go?” The taller girl asked and Jinsoul just told her to follow her directions.

After driving for about 15 minutes Sooyoung was starting to get suspicious. “Do you have any idea where you’re going?” She asked the blonde, who was still looking out the window. Jinsoul spotted an empty parking lot by a park. “Park there.” She pointed, and Sooyoung did as she said. She thought that maybe Jinsoul was telling her to park so she could put an actual location into the GPS. But boy was she wrong.

“Get in the back seat.” She demanded. 

“What?” Sooyoung asked, confused by the sudden command. “Do it.” Jinsoul said, getting out of the car and moving towards the back. Sooyoung did the same, getting more confused every passing second. But it suddenly made sense when Jinsoul were straddling her, in the back seat of her car. 

Jinsoul didn’t know why she felt this sudden urge to have Sooyoung all to herself. Was it jealousy? But why? Sooyoung wasn’t hers. 

Jinsoul leaned down, connecting their lips and grinding her hips down onto the girl below her. Sooyoung moaned at the feeling of Jinsoul’s lips on hers once again. She could never get tired of it. Her hands made their way to Jinsoul’s hips, holding tightly as the girl above her tried to assert her dominance. Jinsoul was being aggressive with the kiss, like she was hungry for Sooyoung, and that turned her on beyond belief. 

There was something different about the way Jinsoul was kissing her right now. Like she was trying to prove a point. She removed her shirt, and Sooyoung helped unhook her bra. The second she did, Jinsoul flipped her hair to one side eyeing the girl below her. 

She pulled Sooyoung’s head to her chest, placing her directly on her nipple, wanting to feel her lips around it. Sooyoung knew what she wanted, and didn’t waste any time doing it for her. Jinsoul moaned the second she felt Sooyoung’s hot tongue on her. Her lips wrapping around her nipple and sucking at it. “Fuck.” Jinsoul moaned, grinding harder onto Sooyoung. 

If she kept this up she’d end up coming any second now. She didn’t want that just yet. So she forced herself to stop grinding, even though her clit throbbed at how good it felt. Sooyoung held her tighter, nails digging into skin at this point and Jinsoul loved every second of it. 

Sooyoung flicked her tongue over the girls nipple again, making the blonde shudder from the pleasure of it. She moved towards her neck now, kissing at that spot that made Jinsoul go crazy. 

The blonde couldn’t hold her moans in when she felt that, missing the way Sooyoung kissed her right there. She tilted her head to the side so Sooyoung had more access to her neck. She licked at the spot, and then sucked on it and Jinsoul felt her hips jerk forward. Fuck she couldn’t take this anymore. 

She removed her underwear and pants, trying her best to do it quickly. Sooyoung never got tired of seeing Jinsoul’s body. Somehow she just got more and more attractive each time. Sooyoung lied her down onto the seat, kissing down her body. The air was getting thick, suffocating almost. But Sooyoung loved it, she was just basking in Jinsoul. She didn’t waste another second, placing her warm tongue on Jinsoul’s center. 

She moaned immediately, loving the way Sooyoung licked at her sensitive clit. “You keep getting better.” Jinsoul complimented, pushing Sooyoung’s head in a little closer. Sooyoung didn’t really have anywhere else to go though. But Jinsoul wanted her as close as possible. 

“You taste so good..” Sooyoung said to the girl above her, making Jinsoul moan even louder. She loved hearing the praises during sex.. it made her feel special. “Keep going.. i’m going to come.” Jinsoul warned, grinding her center against the other girls tongue. 

So Sooyoung did just that. Obeying the blonde above her. Jinsoul couldn’t even speak properly when she felt the dark haired girl swirling her tongue around her swollen clit. “I-I...” She gasped out, feeling herself come undone onto Sooyoung’s eager tongue. Sooyoung moaned at the sweet taste of her, quickly pushing two fingers into Jinsoul. 

The blonde screamed at the sudden sensation, it felt good, but she had just came so she felt like she was going to explode. “S-Sooyoung..” She moaned out, pulling her closer to her so she could connect their lips in a heated kiss. When Sooyoung started thrusting harder the blonde couldn’t keep the kiss going, because she was too busy moaning. 

Sooyoung’s fingers were soaked because of Jinsoul, and she loved every second of it. “Fuck! Sooyoung!” She screamed, making the taller girl smirk. Jinsoul really was enjoying this a lot. A little too much for someone that was “straight”. 

Jinsoul came undone, holding Sooyoung against her tightly as her body shook from the orgasm. Her walls clenched around the fingers inside of her, making her jump slightly because of how sensitive she was. “Fuck..” She sighed, letting her head fall down onto the seat. Sooyoung gave her some time to calm down before removing her fingers. Jinsoul whimpered at the loss of her. But she was pleased to see Sooyoung sucking her fingers clean.

She had to squeeze her legs shut because the sight of that literally made her horny again. But they had to get back to school, so she sat up. 

Sooyoung watched as the girl put her things back on, her hair was a little messy, but she stilled looked perfect to Sooyoung. “I love you.” She blurted out, regretting it immediately even though it was true. Jinsoul looked up at her quickly, a look in her eyes Sooyoung really couldn’t read. It was silent for a moment and Jinsoul smiled awkwardly. 

Jinsoul did love her.. but the way Sooyoung said it just seemed different. That scared Jinsoul, a lot. “I... uh—“ She opened the door, and shut it. Sooyoung was stunned by that, she didn’t really know how to react. Jinsoul could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears to the point it was deafening. Sooyoung loved her? 

Like.. loved her loved her? “We should get back to campus.” She pointed out, looking ahead of her as she put on her seatbelt. Sooyoung didn’t know what to say, but she agreed they should go back to campus. Jinsoul had turned on the radio, needing to hear something besides the rampant thoughts running through her head.

She didn’t know how she felt right now. She didn’t know what she felt for Sooyoung. It was confusing. More confusing than anything she has ever done. But she couldn’t deny Sooyoung made her feel something. Something that the guys she dated never made her feel.

Loved? She didn’t know, but it was different and it was scary. Sooyoung was also in her own little world, embarrassed by her previous slip up. If she had just kept her mouth shut that wouldn’t have happened.. 

She parked the car and they both stepped out and surprisingly, Jinsoul didn’t run off like she usually did. She actually stayed beside her, but she wasn’t speaking. Whenever Sooyoung wasn’t looking Jinsoul would take quick glances at her, just admiring her side profile. She felt like she was staring a little too long though, because all she could think about now was how she wanted to place kisses along her jawline. 

And how she wanted to mark up her neck for everyone to see. She had no idea why, but after that night everything just changed. She can’t go a day without thinking about the other girl, even when she’s with her meathead of a boyfriend. It was a little disgusting and she was starting to feel disgusting as well. She was... cheating. But she didn’t really feel that bad about it? 

It was confusing.

They walked onto campus together and Jungeun had spotted them together, just watching. “Idiot.” She muttered to herself, scoffing at the sight. She really worried for Sooyoung but they were both her friends and she didn’t want to pick any sides. 

But she knew this wouldn’t end well. “I’ll be back.” She said to her friends, catching up to the other girls. Sooyoung and Jinsoul were just walking, quietly beside each other and suddenly Jungeun was in between the both of them. Her arms reaching up to each of their shoulders. 

“Hey pals.” She said enthusiastically, smiling at the both of them. “What are you up to?” She asked, making Jinsoul tense up.

“What? Nothing, we’re going to class..” Jinsoul said quickly, looking over to Sooyoung. 

“Yeah what she said.” The dark haired girl added on. 

“O...kay.” Jungeun said awkwardly. The moment they walked inside the building, Sooyoung wanted to run back out. Jinsoul saw him too and she rolled her eyes. 

Jungeun didn’t miss it. “I’ll catch you guys later.” Jinsoul said, walking slowly over to her boyfriend that was in a group with his friends. Sooyoung didn’t know if she should laugh or cry at this point. She started laughing to herself and Jungeun looked at her like she was crazy.

“Okay... you’re losing it.” Jungeun said to her, pulling her down a different hallway. 

“What are you doing here Sooyoung?” Jungeun asked her and Sooyoung just looked at her like she was stupid. “Uh.. going to class?” She said sarcastically and Jungeun actually facepalmed herself at that.

“I’m talking about with Jinsoul idiot!” She flicked her on the head and Sooyoung frowned. “What are you? Dating? Fucking? What is it?” She asked, getting tired of the games.

“It isn’t your business Jungeun..” Sooyoung said defensively. “Okay.. whatever. When she breaks your heart I don’t want to hear shit.” She said, scoffing and walking off. 

Sooyoung just watched as her friend walked down the hall and disappeared through the double doors. 

God.... what are you doing Sooyoung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant I really cant


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus chapter because I love how much everyone is enjoying the story... enjoy! It gets messier >:)

“So is she gay or what?” Heejin asked the brunette beside her. Jungeun just shrugged. “I don’t know... maybe she’s bisexual or something.” She simply said, sharing the bag of chips with Heejin. 

“Has she ever shown an interest in girls?” Heejin asked again. They were really trying their hardest to make sense of the situation. Jungeun tried to recall a time when she did but she couldn’t remember any. “Sooyoung is the first.” She pointed out.

Heejin gave a cheeky grin. “Maybe she is Sooyoung-sexual.” She joked, making Jungeun cringe. 

“Please... don’t ever say that again.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Yeah...” Jungeun just sat in silence. She hadn’t talked to Sooyoung much. But not on purpose, the other girl had been busy with her classes as well as Jungeun had been. Jinsoul was seen with her a boyfriend a lot more unfortunately. She didn’t know what she saw in the guy really.. sure he was attractive to an extent. But he was stupid. Like really stupid. Oblivious too. 

Jungeun really wanted to see how long this could play out. Although she knew she’d be on Jinsoul and Sooyoung’s side when it came down to it. They were her closest friends and she really didn’t give a fuck about some guy. 

Jinsoul found herself thinking about Sooyoung more. Especially after she had told the blonde that she loved her. It was eating away at Jinsoul and she was starting to think that maybe this was going too far. But she couldn’t stop it. She craved Sooyoung. She needed her. Just seeing her in the halls was enough at times. 

And she didn’t even need her in a sexual way, although that was nice too. She just liked hearing her laugh, which she hadn’t heard in a while. She sort of missed how things used to be.. when they were kids. Things weren’t complicated then. 

“What are you thinking about now?” The guy asked, looking at his girlfriend zoning out again. A lot more lately it seemed. 

“Nothing..” Jinsoul lied. “You sure? You don’t seem too interested in what i’m talking about right now.” He pointed out and Jinsoul’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You were talking?” She asked and he sighed sadly.

“Unbelievable..” He muttered. “Is there something wrong that you’re not telling me? Family member died? Pet died? Friend died?” He kept questioning and Jinsoul shook her head no to all of them.

“Cheating on me?” He asked, a serious look on his face. Jinsoul felt her whole world shatter around her. 

“W-what? Cheating? No! No..” She lied, stuttering continuously. He started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. “I’m just kidding babe! I trust you.” He smiled, caressing her cheek. She was on the verge of tears though. What kind of sick joke is that? 

“Okay..” She softly said, making her feel a little guilty. Because in this moment she was imagining it was Sooyoung here at the table with her. Talking to her about her day, holding her hand and...

Stop Jinsoul. Stop. You have a boyfriend. She reminded herself again and again. But she was starting to not care. Was she gay? Was she curious? She didn’t know.. she just wanted Sooyoung. She was brought out of her trance when she saw her boyfriend leaning in to kiss her. She jumped back, dodging it unconsciously. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” He snapped, not able to ignore Jinsoul’s behavior lately. She flinched at how loud he had gotten.

“You don’t let me kiss you, you don’t let me touch you, hell you can’t even listen to me when i’m talking about my damn classes..” He pointed out angrily, and Jinsoul was literally on the verge of tears. “What the fuck is it?” He yelled again, making Jinsoul jump in her seat. She stood up quickly, tears pooling in her eyes and she could see the immediate guilt he felt. His face fell and he tried to stop her.

“Wait Jinsoul— i’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to snap like that.” He apologized, and she yanked her arm from his grasp. She stormed off, quickly walking into the building and wiping her tears away. It was like the universe was on her side because she could see Sooyoung in the distance, talking to her friends in the hall. She hoped that Sooyoung noticed her. And of course Sooyoung noticed her. How could she not? 

“Jinsoul?” She called out to her as she walked by. She excused herself from her friends and walked next to the other girl. Jinsoul still didn’t understand why Sooyoung was so nice to her when she had just been a mess towards her. 

She still didn’t see it.

“You okay? Have you been crying?” Sooyoung asked, moving in front of the girl to stop her from walking. She noticed her eyes were red and she looked a little drained. 

“I’m okay... it’s fine don’t worry about it.” She reassured the taller girl. But Sooyoung wasn’t accepting it. “Did that asshole do something to you?” She asked, feeling herself getting angry.

“Sooyoung.. it’s okay! I promise.” She said again, trying to calm the girl down. Sooyoung could hurt someone right now. But when she looked back at Jinsoul and saw those wide brown eyes looking back at her, she forgot why she was angry in the first place. She relaxed the second she saw a smile on the blondes face. “If he hurts you—“ 

“I know.. I know.” Jinsoul said gently, smiling at the other girl. Sooyoung was always so protective over her. It was kind of hot. 

“Stop it Jinsoul.” She thought to herself, still keeping a smile on her face. Sooyoung put a hand on her lower back, guiding her down the hall to their class. Sooyoung was surprised Jinsoul didn’t flinch away from her touch like she always did whenever they were in public. Sooyoung was sure the whole campus knew she was gay. Word traveled quickly around her, and the amount of people she slept with it was bound to happen. It didn’t bother her much though, until Jinsoul found out about it. Then it just made her feel a little ashamed. 

The class went fine after that. They were told to work in pairs today and Jinsoul was quick to snatch Sooyoung up as her partner. It was really hard to concentrate though, because Sooyoung could feel Jinsoul’s eyes on her as she tried to work. But Jinsoul couldn’t help herself. Sooyoung was just really gorgeous, you’d be a fool to not take in the view in front of you. 

And that’s when she felt it. That familiar feeling again that she couldn’t quite figure out. But the longer she looked at Sooyoung the more her heart raced, and she didn’t even realize she was smiling until Sooyoung caught her and smiled back. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Sooyoung teased and Jinsoul blushed madly. 

“I-I...” Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. “Don’t worry.. i’m irresistible I get it.” The taller girl said again, making Jinsoul laugh at her playfulness. She missed it. And she missed seeing Sooyoung’s smile. It actually gave her butterflies for the first time in her life. 

“Shut up.” Jinsoul said shyly, and Sooyoung shrugged it off. She handed Jinsoul the paper so she could do her part of the assignment and now it was Sooyoung’s turn to stare. She took in the girls features as she concentrated on her work. Her eyebrows furrowed up cutely and her eyes trained on what she was writing. Sooyoung just had an urge to kiss her on the nose. She watched as Jinsoul tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and she looked stunning while doing such a simple thing.

Sooyoung was definitely in love but in the past year it had increased to the point it was suffocating her. She just wanted Jinsoul all to herself already. But it wasn’t that easy. She’d wait forever if she had to, if she didn’t die from heartbreak. 

“I need to stay after class and talk to my teacher about something..” Jinsoul informed and Sooyoung insisted on staying with her. 

“I can wait for you if you’d like.” She said calmly, Jinsoul couldn’t keep herself from smiling. “Yeah, i’d like that.” She said. They quickly finished their work since the class was almost over. At the end of class, Jinsoul went up to the teacher to talk but she’d told her to wait a minute. She had to go and do something quickly, leaving the two alone in the room. 

“Damn, I have somewhere to be in like 25 minutes.” Jinsoul pointed out, looking at the time. She didn’t tell Sooyoung exactly where, but her boyfriend had offered to take her out so he could apologize to her. She didn’t know why she agreed, but free food, so why not? 

“Hopefully she comes back soon then.” Sooyoung said, walking aimlessly around the room. Jinsoul couldn’t stop staring at the other girl, watching her as she walked around. She cursed herself for thinking the thoughts she was currently thinking. She thought back to the time she imagined her and Sooyoung alone in a classroom together and her body started heating up. She had to cross her legs, trying to ignore the throbbing she started feeling. Her face was flushed as she thought about Sooyoung fucking her... again.

This was getting ridiculous. Jinsoul never saw herself wanting sex as much as she has been wanting it and thinking about it ever since Sooyoung. She was slightly ashamed of the person she had become, but that was out the door when Sooyoung’s lips were on hers. And when her hands were touching her, all she felt was heat rushing to her core. Her hips bucked forward, making the back of her heel hit the desk loudly. Sooyoung looked over from her spot at the loud sound. 

“You okay?” She asked, seeing how flustered the other girl looked. But Jinsoul couldn’t even speak because of how badly she was turned on right now. If she looked at Sooyoung she would lose it, so she avoided her eyes too. But there wasn’t much she could do when Sooyoung was right in front of her, wanting to make sure she was okay. She felt a finger under her chin and her eyes were met with Sooyoung’s pretty brown ones. 

“You look a little—“ And before she could even talk Jinsoul was smashing her lips against Sooyoung’s. Now the taller girl was really scared, because she saw where this was going. And this was even riskier than the damn bathroom stall. That teacher could come back at any moment and it’d be over for the both of them. But Jinsoul was too blinded by her lust, wanting Sooyoung to absolutely devour her. 

“Jinsoul..” Sooyoung said in between kisses, feeling the girls hands on her neck pulling her closer.

“Hmm?” Jinsoul whined, biting Sooyoung’s bottom lip and emitting a moan from her. 

“We can’t.. not here.” Sooyoung warned again, feeling her own self control slipping. 

“Why not? You don’t like the risk?” Jinsoul teased, kissing Sooyoung’s neck. 

“You’re crazy..” Sooyoung said, grabbing Jinsoul’s hair and yanking it back so her neck was exposed to her. Jinsoul moaned at that, liking the roughness. She didn’t know she’d be into that kind of thing. 

“For you..” That had slipped from her lips. She didn’t mean to say that out loud but Sooyoung had caught it, gasping at the small confession. 

Her teeth bit down on the skin she was licking and sucking at previously, and Jinsoul bucked her hips forward. Sooyoung reached down underneath her skirt, pushing her panties to the side and pushing two fingers in. They were way past the 1 finger build ups. 

“Fuck.” She moaned out, surprisingly low. Sooyoung was used to the other girl screaming out everything, but she must’ve known the risk to this as well. Or maybe Sooyoung just didn’t push her to the edge quite yet.

Jinsoul loved the way Sooyoung’s fingers worked inside of her, hitting every spot perfectly. She liked watching how her arms flexed whenever she’d thrust into her quickly, sending tingles through the blondes body. She didn’t understand how she wasn’t bored of this by now. She was in heaven every single time, and if anything it seemed like the sex was just getting better. 

Sooyoung was good at this. Way too damn good. Her thumb started moving against the girls clit, as her fingers pushed in and out of her. Jinsoul was creating a mess.. on the teachers desk. They hadn’t realized though. Sooyoung was still kissing on Jinsoul’s neck, moving her fingers in and out of the tight hole. It felt good, and she honestly didn’t want this to end but she knew it had to. So then she pushed another finger in, stretching the girl out deliciously. 

Her moans were so sexy. Now she really couldn’t hold them in, she tried so hard, biting down on her lip to the point she felt she’d draw blood. But it was no use. She was moving her hips back and forth onto the fingers that thrusted skillfully in and out of her. The sounds of her wetness didn’t pass on her, making her moan even louder. The class was empty, and so her moans bounced off of the walls and nearly echoed through the hall. 

“Fuck i’m going to come..” Jinsoul moaned, looking directly into Sooyoung’s eyes. The look that she gave her sent chills through her, loving how predatory Sooyoung looked as she fucked into her tight pussy. 

“Sooyoung! Fuck!” She screamed, coming hard on Sooyoung’s fingers again.. and drenching the desk in the process. Sooyoung removed her fingers from the blonde and lifted them up, taking in the sight of the come on her fingers. It looked tasty and Sooyoung was about to clean it off of her fingers, but Jinsoul beat her to it. Sucking her fingers clean and eyeing her the entire time. 

“Fuck.. you’re hot.” Sooyoung complimented, and Jinsoul released her fingers with a pop, enjoying the taste of herself once again. Sooyoung almost felt bad when she saw the poor girls neck. But she also had no idea Jinsoul had plans. Had she known, she would’ve been a little more careful. But deep down she really didn’t give a shit. 

Jinsoul hopped down from the desk, her legs wobbling slightly. Sooyoung gasped when she saw the desk. Jinsoul had gotten the papers wet and her come had literally leaked out onto the desk. “Oh fuck.” She said once she realized. 

What the hell were they supposed to do? Sooyoung panicked and so did Jinsoul. She still didn’t regret her decision though, although she wished she picked a better spot to get fucked on. “I... don’t know what to do.” Sooyoung said truthfully, looking between the girl and the desk. 

“Just.. go grab those tissues over there.” She pointed and Sooyoung quickly did it, coming back and wiping the table. The papers were drenched but they’d dry eventually. Jinsoul felt a little bad about it. But it didn’t matter because she had gotten what she wanted. She fantasized about it a few times whenever she’d fuck herself at home. 

The teacher returned, making them both jump. “Sorry about that! Stupid printer in the teachers lounge wasn’t working.. what did you need?” She asked Jinsoul, and Sooyoung just saw herself out. She waited in the hall for the other girl and when she stepped out they burst into giggles. “That was... interesting.” Sooyoung giggled again, and Jinsoul hit her as she laughed loudly. 

“I don’t even know what to say.” Jinsoul admitted. “Me either— did you enjoy it at least?” The dark haired girl asked. Jinsoul nodded shyly. 

“Always.” 

Jinsoul had met up with her boyfriend immediately after that meeting with her teacher. She hopped into the car with him, looking out the window as he drove her to a restaurant. She wasn’t that interested in eating when she got there, her mind was on Sooyoung. She wondered what she was up to right now. Jinsoul ordered a small salad, and her boyfriend eyed her carefully. She didn’t know why. Maybe he just thought she looked extra pretty today. 

But he wasn’t eyeing her because of that, he was trying to remember if he had placed hickeys on her neck recently. He was coming up blank trying to recall. Jinsoul had barely let him get close enough to do that. He was distracted when the waiter came over with their drinks. 

“So.. I wanted to apologize about the outburst earlier.” He mentioned, making Jinsoul look up from the table. “Don’t worry about it.. you’re right. I have been a little off lately huh?” She asked him, and he was glad she noticed it too. 

“Just been a little stressed out with school and stuff.” She lied. She was sort of becoming a professional at it. “I understand. Did you maybe need help with anything?” He asked politely. 

“No not really. Thank you though.” She smiled. “I’m doing a project with my friend Heejin.” 

“Your roommate?” 

“Yeah! You remember her?” She asked, and he nodded. “Of course I do.. how could I forget?” The little date went well, but the hickeys were still on his mind. He didn’t want to be annoying and point it out though. He trusted Jinsoul, maybe he did do it and he just didn’t remember. It was possible.. it had happened before.

But he wanted to test that theory. 

Sooyoung was at home, sitting on the couch with Haseul and watching tv. She had work to do but she couldn’t pass up an opportunity to relax with the shorter girl. Haseul had a night class, she was heading out when Sooyoung was starting her homework. “I might get home a little late. I usually go out to eat after my class.” She explained to Sooyoung. 

“All good— can you bring me something back?” She asked her, smiling. Haseul rolled her eyes. “Yes I can, you big baby.” She shut the door, and Sooyoung returned to her work. She was doing fine until she received a phone call about an hour later. It was from Jinsoul. “Uh hi?” She questioned. She was confused as to why the other girl was calling her, but she appreciated hearing her voice regardless.

“Hi Sooyoung.. are you busy?” She asked, her voice low. 

“No not really. Just finishing up some work.” Sooyoung looked over at her papers. “Why? You okay?” She asked, and Jinsoul chuckled, sending tingles throughout Sooyoung’s body. 

“Yeah I am.. can you come and open the door?” She asked, and Sooyoung was confused. “You’re here?” She asked, jumping up and walking into the hall.

“Why don’t you come and see?” She teased, waiting patiently for Sooyoung to open the door. She was pleased to hear the door unlocking and her smile got wider when she saw the other girl open it. 

Sooyoung hung up the call, putting her phone away. “What are you doing here?” Sooyoung asked, moving to the side so she could come in. 

“I was bored.. and I brought you food.” She smiled, handing the bag over to Sooyoung. The blonde smiled at the look on the other girls face. She was smiling like it was the greatest thing Jinsoul had ever done for her. 

Sooyoung ate the food happily, Jinsoul smiled seeing that she enjoyed it. Once she finished she led them back to her room. Jinsoul sat on the bed, perfectly okay with sitting in silence. Sooyoung let her use her laptop while she just did her research off of her phone. Jinsoul stole quick glances over at the other girl, although she couldn’t see her face, her backside was nice too. 

“Your room is really comfy.” Jinsoul pointed out. Her room felt homey.. if that made sense. It gave her like a feeling of nostalgia. “Thank you! I try to make it as comfy as possible.” Sooyoung joked, trying to finish up her work. 

Jinsoul was curious, walking around the other girls room and looking at posters and at the jewelry she had. She walked over to the nightstand beside her bed, opening it. Her eyes widened at what she saw, grabbing it out and looking at it. Sooyoung turned around to check if she was okay and instantly hopped up and ran over to her.

“What are you doing?” She asked her, grabbing the strap-on from her hands. 

“I-I was just curious.. what is it?” Jinsoul asked shyly. 

Sooyoung sighed, feeling a little embarrassed that Jinsoul had seen all of the sex toys she had. But Jinsoul didn’t seem to be judging, she was just genuinely curious. 

“It’s uh... it’s a strap on.” Sooyoung said, still holding it in her hand. “You use it to have sex.....” She explained shyly. 

Jinsoul felt... really curious in that moment. She wondered what it would be like if Sooyoung used it on her. She watched carefully as Sooyoung moved to put it away. She stopped her, meeting the eyes of the other girl. “C-can you uh— use it on me?” She asked, feeling her palms get clammy. She really wanted to know how it felt. 

Sooyoung was stunned, and she looked at the strap in her hand. “Is that what you want?” She asked, wanting to make sure Jinsoul was 100% sure. She nodded, looking down at her feet shyly. 

“Okay..” Sooyoung took off her shirt, forgetting about the work she had to finish. All that mattered right now was Jinsoul. Jinsoul removed her own shirt as well, eagerly taking off her pants. She watched as Sooyoung undressed herself and adjusted the strap on. She walked over to her dresser again, and Jinsoul could hear some packaging being opened. 

Sooyoung turned around and she didn’t know why she was oddly turned on by the sight. 

“Are you sure you’re straight?” Sooyoung thought to herself as she walked over to the patient Jinsoul. 

She got right to it, spreading Jinsoul’s legs as wide as they could go and pushing her tongue into the girls pussy. “Oh my— god!” Jinsoul moaned out, her hands gripping onto the sheets. She wasn’t expecting that to happen. Sooyoung must’ve known Jinsoul was flexible, since she used to be a cheerleader and all. Jinsoul was loving it though. She looked in between her legs, seeing Sooyoung licking up her slit towards her clit and then moving down to push her tongue inside. Jinsoul moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Sooyoung’s warm tongue filling her up. 

She never got tired of this. 

She never got tired of Sooyoung.

Sooyoung was aiming to make Jinsoul come, only to get her wet enough for the strap. But Jinsoul was enjoying it too much, and eventually she came into Sooyoung’s mouth. Feeling her cheeks heat up at the sound of Sooyoung moaning at the taste of her. “If you’re uncomfortable or anything.. let me know.” Sooyoung explained to her, watching her eyes as she pushed the strap gently inside of Jinsoul.

It didn’t hurt necessarily, but the size of it would definitely take some getting used to. It was much different from the two fingers she had gotten so used to. Her boyfriend also wasn’t really packing in that area so yeah.. 

Sooyoung moved slightly, seeing how it stretched out Jinsoul and she moaned, losing her eye contact with the blonde. She thrusted her hips forward, hearing Jinsoul’s quiet moans. But that wasn’t enough for Sooyoung, she wanted more. She wanted to hear Jinsoul, she wanted to hear how good it was making her feel. So she pushed herself in as far as she could go, making Jinsoul’s eyes nearly roll back. 

“Oh fuck..” Jinsoul moaned, placing her hands on Sooyoung’s waist to pull her in. Sooyoung started thrusting in a little faster, watching Jinsoul as she did so. The sight was beautiful, her mouth hung open as she moaned loudly and her breasts bounced slightly with each thrust. It was way too much for Sooyoung. And Jinsoul was having the time of her life, seeing Sooyoung moving in and out of her like that. 

She just knew she wouldn’t be able to hang on for much longer, as much as she wanted to. Sooyoung was too good, she knew exactly what to do to make Jinsoul scream her name. The blonde could feel her going in so deep, the pleasure was not like anything she had felt before. It was better. 

“Faster.. please.” Jinsoul managed to get out, breathing heavily as her orgasm approached. 

Sooyoung did just that, moaning along with Jinsoul. She was so happy Haseul wasn’t here because if it was even possible, Jinsoul was louder than last time. She was moving in and out of her at a rapid pace, hearing her wetness every time she moved in and out. Jinsoul felt so good she could cry. Her eyes actually watered and she felt like she was about to break any second now. 

The strap was stretching her out so good. She moved her hands down, holding her breast with each one, twisting at her sensitive nipples. She felt the pleasure going directly to her throbbing clit and she screamed out as Sooyoung was still pounding into her. She hadn’t felt anything like this before in her life and she didn’t think she’d live to ever tell the story. 

“Oh fuck! I’m going to come so hard baby..” She said, making Sooyoung’s eyes widen at the name she was called. Baby? 

She couldn’t focus on that right now because the woman below her was absolutely losing her mind from the pleasure she was feeling. Her back arched off of the bed, and her hands reached down to her clit and rubbed quickly at it. Sooyoung was confused but she understood once she saw the liquids shooting from out of Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul literally almost blacked out after that orgasm. Her body twitched so much she felt like she’d get a cramp somewhere. When she came her screaming was... very loud. Sooyoung liked it though. She liked the fact that Jinsoul was loud. It was a blessing and a curse.

“Are you okay?” Sooyoung asked, seeing the girl literally laid out on the bed. She barely moved, trying to calm down from that orgasm. She had never felt anything like that, like there was something inside of her about to explode. The feeling was hard to explain, but it was amazing. Jinsoul wanted more.

“Y-yeah.” She gave a reassuring smile, pushing Sooyoung onto her back. Jinsoul straddled her again, pushing the strap inside of her and moaning against Sooyoung’s lips. She moved her hips down, feeling the strap pushing into her tight walls. “Fuck.” She moaned against Sooyoung’s lips, loving how full she felt. She leaned up, running a hand through her hair in the process and Sooyoung was in awe. 

Jinsoul was absolutely breathtaking. Even more so as she was riding on top of her. If Sooyoung thought Jinsoul was loud before then she was in for a surprise. Because when Jinsoul started slamming her hips down, chasing her orgasms, she was screaming Sooyoung’s name over and over again. 

“Oh Sooyoung! Fuck I love riding you baby.” She moaned out, slamming down so hard Sooyoung was afraid she’d break her hips. The sound of skin slapping and her moans echoing throughout the room was sending Sooyoung into a trance. This was genuinely too much for her. She had to be dreaming. 

“Sooyoung! Sooyoung!” Jinsoul repeated, feeling her orgasm approaching at a rapid speed. Sooyoung reached up, her fingers twisting at the girls nipple. She remembered from earlier, Jinsoul enjoyed a little pain. It got her off it seemed, so she pinched at the nipple hard. Jinsoul whimpered, slamming her hips down even faster now, the sweat on her body glistening in the dim room. There was no way she was real.

Haseul had just gotten back to the apartment with Jungeun. The second she opened the door she could hear Jinsoul’s moans echoing throughout the house. “Oh no....” Her face fell and she went into a panic. 

“Someone is having the time of their life!” Jungeun joked. But Haseul knew all too well who was in there having the time of their life... AGAIN. This was getting ridiculous. She didn’t know how much more she could take. Haseul slowly closed the door again, leading Jungeun back outside. 

“I want some ice cream or something? Do you want ice cream?” Haseul asked quickly, trying to hurry back to her car.

“Um.. not really.” Jungeun said truthfully, and Haseul shot her a look. “I mean yeah! Uh— ice cream.” She laughed nervously, hopping into the car. Haseul needed to get far away from there for a little while, because when she got back she was genuinely going to choke Sooyoung out. 

Back at the apartment Jinsoul was nearing her orgasm, all Sooyoung had to do was rub at her clit for literally a second and she fell apart on top of the girl. “Sooyounggggg.” She moaned out, falling over. Their sweaty bodies becoming one. Jinsoul twitched, moaning as her orgasm made her clench around the strap that was still inside of her. She rested her head on the other girls chest, and slowly leaned her head up to look at her. She placed a kiss on her lips, making Sooyoung smile.

“I— I love you..” Jinsoul said softly, and Sooyoung felt her heart stop. Jinsoul didn’t even mean to say that. It’s not that she didn’t mean it, because she did love Sooyoung. God she loved her.. a lot. 

But she wasn’t ready to tell her that. It would just make things more complicated and confusing. Jinsoul was in a relationship. Sooyoung really did think she was in a dream now.

“W-what?” She asked, sitting up as the girl above her moved to the side of the bed. 

“Nothing.. nothing.” Jinsoul tried to play it off, standing up. 

“I love you too..” Sooyoung said to her, making the other girl stop in her tracks. Jinsoul already knew that though. This wasn’t new information to her. 

“That was— good.” She was referring to the sex. “You’re really good.” She complimented, changing the subject quickly. 

“Thank you.” Sooyoung said shyly. 

Jinsoul’s boyfriend had agreed to pick her up from campus since he wanted her to stay the night. So she called him, to let him know she’d be heading back there soon.

“Okay honey.” He said sweetly, as he was walking up to her dorm in that moment. When he hung up, he knocked on the door, waiting and hoping Jinsoul’s roommate was home. When the door opened he sighed in relief.

“Uh... hi?” Heejin greeted awkwardly, confused as to why he was there. “Hey is Jinsoul here?” He asked, knowing she wasn’t. 

“Uh no.. she should be on her way back soon though. Why? Is everything okay?” She asked, watching him as he walked in past her. 

“Of course! I just wanted to stop by— i’m here to pick her up.” He informed, walking over towards her side of the room. He looked around curiously. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he was looking for something. 

“I was trying to surprise her with something.. that’s why she doesn’t know i’m here.” He lied, and Heejin nodded, going back to her bed. 

He looked around, moving over to the dresser that was in front of her bed. “Perfect place to put a camera..” He thought to himself. 

“Everything okay?” Heejin asked him. He turned around, smiling widely. “Yeah— hey I was supposed to be surprising Jinsoul... so could you not tell her I showed up here?” He asked her and she believed him for some reason. It was sweet that he was trying to be cute with Jinsoul. If only he knew. 

Heejin wondered how long they could go on like that. 

Sooyoung was in bed, thinking about what had happened a little less than an hour ago. She was blown away by Jinsoul every single time. Since when did Jinsoul become this sex crazed maniac? It was terrifying how quickly that switch in her could flip whenever she was around Sooyoung. But she also couldn’t deny how much it turned her on. She would gladly fuck Jinsoul whenever she wanted... it was just odd. 

She walked out to the kitchen, getting a glass of water when the front door opened. It was Haseul, and Jungeun wasn’t with her this time. Sooyoung hadn’t known Haseul overheard her and Jinsoul though. They were kind of in their own world. 

“Hey you!” Sooyoung said cheerfully, smiling at Haseul who had to force a smile. 

“Hey... you.” She said back, looking at her with a grimace. 

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked her, noticing she seemed a little tense.

Haseul couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Look— if you’re going to keep fucking the pretty barbie, i’m going to need you to ask her to tone it down.” She said sternly, remembering the screams she heard earlier. 

“Jungeun was with me!” She scolded. “She could’ve heard! Or worse— found out about you two.” She sighed, and Sooyoung just laughed earning a glare from Haseul.

“Calm down.. Jungeun already knows.” 

“That Jinsoul is a screamer?” Haseul asked and Sooyoung nearly spat out her water. 

“What? No!” Sooyoung didn’t recall ever mentioning that to Jungeun. “Well.. good thing she didn’t see Jinsoul— because she was here with me earlier when I came back.” She mentioned. 

Sooyoung hadn’t even heard the door open. That shouldn’t be a surprise though. Her attention was all on Jinsoul. “Jungeun knows about Jinsoul and I already.” 

Haseul sighed. This entire situation was just too much. She only saw shit like this in movies. “What is her opinion on it?” She asked. 

“Same as yours.” Sooyoung scoffed, placing her glass into the sink. 

“Well.. that should tell you something.” Haseul pointed out again, not wanting to set the taller girl off. 

“She told me that she loved me..” Sooyoung said quietly, and Haseul looked at her, eyeing her carefully. 

“Jinsoul?” Haseul asked, Sooyoung nodded in response. Haseul didn’t know how to feel anymore. It was actually draining trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. She was honestly giving up. 

“What are you going to do?” She was referring to the situation with the blonde. 

“I don’t know... i’ll just keep going.. see where it takes me.” Sooyoung said truthfully. Even she didn’t know where this was going.

“What if it ends with you getting your heart broken?” Haseul asked her cautiously. Sooyoung stared at the ground for a second, moving around anxiously.

She had thought of that many times and she still didn’t have an answer to it. Being with Jinsoul.. even just in this way was sort of nice. She felt like she was getting somewhere, like maybe she was winning her over. But it was confusing, and she couldn’t turn down sex with Jinsoul. She’d be a fool if she did. And she enjoyed it too. A lot more than she should’ve considering she was basically helping Jinsoul cheat. She started feeling a little guilty about that.

“Then I don’t know Haseul.” Sooyoung’s eyes were glossy and Haseul thought that she was about to cry. “But for now— i’m just seeing where it takes me.” 

“I just love her so much... i’d do anything to just— be with her. Be in her presence ya know? It’s a little—“

“Foolish?” Haseul interrupted. “Yeah.. it is. But you love her, and that’s obvious. But i’m just saying you’re in a tough spot here.” Haseul really hoped this worked out for her friend.

“If you don’t end up with her by the end of this shit... it will fracture all of those years of friendship. I just want you to be okay.” Haseul said gently, and Sooyoung smiled. She walked over to the shorter girl, pulling her into a hug.

“You’re sweaty— please shower.” She frowned, removing herself from the dark haired girls arms. Sooyoung pouted and Haseul waved her off playfully. 

Jinsoul was in bed with her boyfriend. She was feeling gross because they had... sex. She felt a little disappointed in herself. She also didn’t come.. not once. She was pretty sure Sooyoung had did something to make her body not react to anyone else. She couldn’t have sex without thinking how much better Sooyoung was. 

It was gross, and it was getting harder and harder to hide. The idiot beside her was pleased though. He was easy to please. He cuddled up to her and she removed herself from his grasp once he had fallen asleep. She missed Sooyoung. She should’ve just canceled her plans with her boyfriend and stayed with Sooyoung. She would’ve preferred that.

She started thinking about how she slipped up, saying that she loved Sooyoung. It was true.. she did love Sooyoung. It had taken some time to come to terms with that... but she was pretty sure there was something there. 

It had to be something there. This was all confusing. It was like she was trying her hardest to convince herself she was straight. But what straight girl enjoys having sex with their best friend... that is a gay girl? She didn’t know many of them. She was getting annoyed at herself.

Denial, again. 

She had fallen asleep finally. 

She smiled when she felt Sooyoung’s arms wrapped around her. She knew it was her because Sooyoung always smelt so nice, and she was always so warm. She remembered the cuddles from when they were younger.. 

“What are you doing here?” Jinsoul asked her, turning and smiling. She placed a kiss on her lips. “I’m here for you.” Sooyoung simply said. Jinsoul swore she heard an echoey tone in her voice but she ignored it, too entranced by those brown eyes. 

“For me?” She asked, looking at Sooyoung confused. 

“Yeah— you miss me right?” She asked, smirking and placing herself in between Jinsoul’s legs. “I do.. I always do.” She said shamelessly, pulling Sooyoung into a heated kiss. She felt the girls hands roaming her body, but it felt like she wasn’t even really there. Her touches were soft and light. Sooyoung was perfect. 

She could feel her hands at the hem of her pants, pulling them off. She ripped the girls underwear off of her, making Jinsoul gasp at the aggression she displayed. It was hot, and she couldn’t wait for Sooyoung to absolutely devour her. Jinsoul was already so wet, so Sooyoung didn’t have to do much foreplay. She dipped her finger inside of the blonde girls heat, moaning at the feeling that she craved so much.

“Oh fuck Sooyoung—“ Jinsoul moaned, she must’ve sounded like a broken record at this point. 

She felt so good, too good to be true.

Her orgasm was approaching fast, Sooyoung was pumping her finger in and out of Jinsoul quickly. Her palm grazing her clit slightly, making the girl below her jump from the feeling. Her clit was sensitive... really sensitive. So while Sooyoung was pumping in and out of her, she reached down, circling her clit with her fingers. 

Her head fell back into the pillow, her back arching and her hips bucking against the touch. 

“Are you going to come for me baby?” Sooyoung asked seductively, hearing Jinsoul’s breathing get louder. “Mhm.. I love coming for you.” The blonde moaned, feeling like she was about to explode. 

Sooyoung curled her fingers up and that was enough to send Jinsoul over the edge. She moaned out Sooyoung’s name, loudly, repeating it so she knew that she was all hers. And that she made her come so hard.

“Jinsoul?” She heard a voice call. She whimpered, feeling her core throbbing. 

“Jinsoul?” She heard the voice louder and more clear now. She opened her eyes, seeing her boyfriend hovering above her with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked her, wiping the sweat from the girls forehead.

“Are you sick?” He asked her, seeing how much she was sweating.

She had a wet dream. That... was embarrassing. And it didn’t help that she woke up to her stupid boyfriend. It felt so real.. god this could not be her life now. She also hadn’t realized her finger was still sitting inside of her self, and her hand was resting on her clit. She quickly pulled it out, trying her best to not make a sound at the loss of contact. Her finger was slick, and her underwear was definitely ruined. She didn’t even know people masturbated in their sleep. This was humiliating. 

God what was Sooyoung doing to her? 

“I... need a moment.” Jinsoul said, standing up shakily and walking to the bathroom. The boy definitely didn’t miss it this time, he was sure he heard her moaning someones name in her sleep. 

At first he thought she was having a nightmare.. but the way she was moaning that persons name was a little too passionate for her to be afraid of them. He felt embarrassed. Was Jinsoul cheating on him? He was just thinking about stopping that stupid plan of his. But after that— he was sure he wanted to set up that hidden camera.. to catch her in the act if she was cheating on him. 

It was risky, and it probably wouldn’t work.. but it was worth a try. He was sick of not knowing what was going on. And he was sick of not knowing who this “Sooyoung” was. He recalled back to the time she “accidentally” sent a video to the other person. He wanted to trust Jinsoul.. but it was becoming harder and harder.

He would make sure to ask about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw:// a bit of violence.. but other than that. Some shit is going down

Jungeun had invited Jinsoul out to lunch with her and Heejin. It had been about 3 weeks now since THAT incident, and Heejin was still traumatized by it. She thought she’d be over it by now, but she wasn’t. It was even worse because Jinsoul was just sitting across from her like she was some innocent human being. 

But Heejin knew she was far from that, and it was eating her up inside. She wanted to see Jinsoul how she saw her before. But now it was just tainted. She didn’t care that Jinsoul was having sex.. she was just confused as to why the oh so straight Jinsoul was having sex with a GIRL.

It stunned her really, and she nearly choked on her drink remembering the audio coming from Sooyoung’s phone that one time. “You good?” Jungeun asked her, patting the girls back as she coughed. 

“Yeah.. i’m fine. Just went down the wrong pipe.” She was referring to the drink. 

Jinsoul smiled at her, looking down at her phone and waiting for Sooyoung to reply to her texts. She missed her. 

The waiter brought their food to the table and Jinsoul smiled brightly, thanking him. Heejin still had a grimace on her face, but when Jinsoul looked over at her with those cute wide eyes she forced herself to smile. “Eat! I’m sure you’re hungry.” Jinsoul said cutely. Heejin was about to run out of this restaurant. 

Halfway through their meal Heejin found herself staring out the window. Her appetite was gone. “I need to use the restroom.” Jinsoul said, standing up and excusing herself. The moment she left she looked at Jungeun. 

“I can’t do this.” She said, looking to make sure Jinsoul wasn’t in the area anymore.

“Do what?” Jungeun asked. “I can’t— sit here and pretend I don’t know anything! It’s killing me here.” She said. Jungeun was actually afraid the girl was having a mental breakdown.

“Whoa whoa whoa... what are you even talking about?” The brunette asked, turning to Heejin and holding her wrists slightly.

“Jinsoul! I can’t! She’s a.... god she’s... dirty.” Heejin gasped out, her eyes widened as she remembered that god forsaken moan ringing through her ears. Jungeun had no clue what she was on about. 

And she was very aware Jinsoul was dirty, but they clearly had different experiences in finding out. Because Jungeun was relaxed somewhat and Heejin was on the verge of a panic attack. “Hey calm down— explain to me what’s going on.” Jungeun said softly, trying to ease the girls nerves. She got herself together and then she explained to Jungeun what she had heard and seen.

Meanwhile Jinsoul was in the bathroom, looking at the naked pictures Sooyoung had just sent her a few minutes ago. One of them was a clear view of her dripping center, the pink folds shined from the wetness that coated it. The other was a picture of her boobs, the lower half of her face in view as she bit down on her lip. Jinsoul was turned on, and frustrated because she was in this damn restaurant and not in bed with Sooyoung. 

The longer she stared the stronger her temptations became. “Screw it.. better than being horny at the table.” She tried to comfort herself, realizing what she was about to do. She unbuttoned her jeans, slipping her hand into her pants and feeling the wetness that already formed there. 

“Oh Sooyoung— what are you doing to me?” She moaned out, rubbing at her clit. Her mind immediately went to that night where Sooyoung used the strap on her. She missed the feeling of being full, so she moved two fingers down timidly and pushed them inside of herself. Her hand covered her mouth, because she knew how loud she could get. It was embarrassing but Sooyoung seemed to like it. That was all that mattered... 

It became easier to thrust in and out of herself because she was getting wetter every passing second. She moaned out, hearing it echo off the walls of the empty bathroom. “Fuck... you have to stop doing that.” She thought to herself, reminding herself she was in public. She needed to hurry, her friends were out there waiting for her and so was the food that was brought to the table. 

So she moved her hand down, meeting her center and rubbing at her clit. She actually had to bite down to keep herself from moaning, to the point she actually did draw blood. And it turned her on even more when she was nearly about to come undone and she heard someone walk in. 

When did she become such an adrenaline junkie? The sounds of her wetness were covered by the running water at the sink and she was entirely grateful for it. She was close, and she really hoped this person would leave soon. 

She was afraid she wouldn’t be able to keep it down. Her head leaned back against the wall, and she felt her legs getting weaker. She wished Sooyoung was here to hold her up with her strong arms. Just thinking of Sooyoung sent Jinsoul over the edge, and surprisingly she didn’t moan loudly from the orgasm that hit her. The second she came undone, she heard the person that had stepped in leave. 

“What have I become?” Jinsoul muttered to herself, fixing her clothes.

Heejin had told Jungeun what she knew and Jungeun was stunned. And also annoyed that she didn’t hear because she wouldn’t have let Sooyoung live that one down. Jungeun laughed after she heard what happened and Heejin smacked her arm. “It’s not funny! She’s my roommate... I can’t even look at her— god.” Heejin whined, covering her face with her hands.

“Why won’t she just break up with the idiot?” Heejin asked the brunette. But she had no idea either. “I don’t know.. but surely anyone that dumb sort of deserves to be cheated on at this point.” Jungeun was half serious and half joking. He was a guy and she sort of had no sympathy for them... But morally she knew it was wrong. She just didn’t feel like it was her place to say. 

“She should just break up with him and date Sooyoung!” Heejin pointed out and Jungeun nodded agreeing with her. “She’s just confused.. even if she breaks up with him I feel like she’ll still be confused or something. Straight girls are odd.” 

Heejin didn’t even know what to say. “Should we talk to her about it?” Heejin asked. 

“Do you want to?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay we can.” Jungeun teased, although she was serious. Heejin spotted Jinsoul walking back over to the table. “You say something.” Heejin threw Jungeun under the bus, whisper shouting at her. 

When Jinsoul sat down she smiled brightly at them, turning back to her food. The other two girls just smiled awkwardly, bumping each other under the table. They were waiting for one or the other to speak up.

Heejin felt like she would explode any second now. Jinsoul looked up at them, seeing how tense they looked. “Everything okay?” She asked sweetly and Heejin frowned.

“Break up with your boyfriend!” She shouted, making Jinsoul’s eyes widen.

“W-what?” She had no idea what Heejin was going on about. “Break up with the idiot! He doesn’t deserve you! You don’t want him... just end it. It’s stupid and pointless.” Heejin stated and Jungeun was proud of her. She was pretty sure the outburst was just a result of her own trauma. 

“H-how do you know about that?” Jinsoul asked her. She wondered just how many people knew about her and Sooyoung. It scared her to think that people would think differently of her. “We both know.” Heejin gestured between the two of them and Jungeun smiled awkwardly.

“And how do you know?” Jinsoul asked. She was extremely embarrassed. “Sooyoung.. is my friend?” She wasn’t sure what to tell the blonde.

“Look this isn’t about who knows and who doesn’t. Your secret is safe with us.” She reassured the taller girl, who seemed on edge. “But I seriously, seriously think you should break up with him before things get... worse.” Jungeun tried to warn her. Jinsoul was stubborn, but even she could see that this was getting a little too messy. 

She was sure she felt something for Sooyoung. She was just afraid of whatever it was. But it also didn’t help that she was terrified of her boyfriend finding out.. or worse, the entire school. She thinks she’d die if people knew. She hated the idea of being judged. 

“He’ll want to know why..” Jinsoul explained to them and they gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Then tell him you’re just not interested anymore.. I don’t know.” Jungeun suggested. “Just stop dragging the poor guy along.. it’s honestly pointless.”

“And just sad at this point! I mean— you can have pretty much anyone you want and you pick the big meathead.” Heejin added on. Jungeun elbowed her side, making her wince in pain. 

“And then what.. after I break up with him? What then?” She asked and Jungeun looked at her like that was the dumbest question in the world.

“Date Sooyoung.” Jungeun simply said. Jinsoul flinched at those words. 

“I’m not into girls.” Jinsoul said boldly and Jungeun scoffed.

“Who are you trying to convince here?” The brunette asked, looking around the room. 

“Because it certainly isn’t us. I don’t want to force anything on you but...” Jungeun exhaled loudly. “Jinsoul... I think you might be a little into girls.” She said, and Jinsoul looked down at her hands. 

“Even if its just something for Sooyoung— you’re not straight.. straight girls don’t moan out their best friends name.” Heejin slipped up with that last part and Jungeun looked up at the other girl quickly. How did she know about that? 

“How did you know that I do that?” Jinsoul asked, eyeing the shorter girl. “Not that I have— but how did you know?” Heejin felt really small in that moment.

“Haha what? I didn’t say anything! Just break up with that idiot okay.. that is the point of this conversation.” She swiftly changed the subject, bringing them back to the root of the problem. 

Jinsoul had a lot to think about. “Okay.. i’ll break up with him. Soon... I don’t know when. Some time this week though.” She informed, although she felt nauseous just thinking about it. 

“Good.. this is good. A good step in the right direction.” Jungeun applauded, really hoping Jinsoul came to her fucking senses eventually. She knew how terrifying it was to be figuring out your sexuality and all, but Jinsoul was in complete denial. 

She didn’t understand why she was so against the idea of liking girls. She knew Jinsoul didn’t really care for gay people in general, but she also didn’t see herself being one. It was scary, she understood that. But she shouldn’t be bringing anyone down while she tries to figure herself out. 

They finished their lunch and went their separate ways. 

Later that week Jinsoul found herself hanging around Sooyoung a lot more. She was controlling her... urges, for the most part. Her daydreams would have to be enough for now. She genuinely forgot how much she missed just being with Sooyoung. The taller girl was sitting at the edge of her bed, sitting criss crossed with her laptop in her lap. She was wearing a yellow button up shirt, with blue jeans and Jinsoul found it hard to not stare. 

She looked so good. Her side view was breathtaking. At home, Jinsoul’s boyfriend watched through the hidden camera carefully. There wasn’t much happening but the way she was staring at Sooyoung was.. questionable.

He really hoped his girlfriend didn’t turn out to be some dyke. 

“Are your classes hard?” Jinsoul asked and Sooyoung thought for a second. “Not necessarily... just stressful.” She responded, taking small glances at the blonde. Jinsoul was wearing her hair in a ponytail today, a cute red sweater on and some sweatpants. She looked very cuddly, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but think about holding the girl in her arms. 

“I’m kind of hungry.” Sooyoung stated, setting the laptop onto the bed. 

“Is that so?” Jinsoul winked at her, watching as she paced around the room. “Stop it.” Sooyoung warned, thinking about what she wanted. 

“Jokes... what are you in the mood for?” She asked, standing up to hold her in place. Sooyoung had a habit of moving around whenever she was anxious or in deep thought. It was odd, but Jinsoul was used to it. “Something spicy.”

“I can order takeout.” Jinsoul insisted, and Sooyoung was okay with that. The taller girl lied across the bed as Jinsoul ordered. She loved Jinsoul’s low voice so much. She never got tired of hearing it. Even her moans were low and sexy.. 

Sooyoung shook her head at that. Why was her brain always doing that? She missed how she used to be. Her mind wasn’t always on sex. She was tamed for the most part. But now..

She missed how they used to be, oddly enough. The sex was amazing yeah, but this entire situation was just a bit crazy. And it seemed every passing hookup things just got messier and messier. 

The idiot on the other side of the camera was starting to get bored with what he was seeing. They weren’t doing anything, and he was starting to think that maybe he was just overreacting. Until he saw Sooyoung leaning into Jinsoul. He immediately sat up, looking closer. Jinsoul smiled, welcoming her eagerly. 

It made him sick to his stomach. Not only was he being cheated on.. but he was being cheated on for a girl! “That bitch..” He muttered to himself, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. 

Jinsoul smiled into the kiss, loving the way Sooyoung’s lips felt against hers. She didn’t know that kisses could literally make you lightheaded, because every time she kissed Sooyoung she felt like she was ascending. Although Jinsoul was very... horny, she managed to keep the same pace as Sooyoung. She didn’t force anything, she just went with the flow. Sooyoung was gentle, her hand slowly rubbing at Jinsoul’s thigh. 

Sooyoung removed her lips from the other girls and just took in the sight below her. Jinsoul was beautiful. Like insanely beautiful, she just wished she was all hers. “You’re beautiful..” Sooyoung said again, for the 50th time. It never stopped being true though. Jinsoul smiled, pulling her back into a loving kiss. 

Her boyfriend just watched, standing up angrily and packing back and forth in his room. He didn’t know what to do. He was full of emotions. Heartbreak, but mostly anger. 

All he did was treat Jinsoul right.. where did he go wrong? 

Sooyoung was getting anxious with just the intense kisses. “C-can I eat you out?” Sooyoung asked and Jinsoul giggled at the fact that she even felt the need to ask.

“Please?” Jinsoul begged, and Sooyoung smirked at that. She sat up for a second, untying her hair and letting the blonde locks flow freely. 

The idiot on the other side of the camera was still pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. And then he heard moaning coming from the other side, and that’s when his face fell. He quickly walked over to the desk, looking at the scene unfold on the camera. Jinsoul had never moaned like that for him... he wasn’t just upset, he was jealous. Who the hell was this Sooyoung bitch anyway? 

“Sooyoung....” Jinsoul moaned softly, holding the dark haired girl in place. She liked watching Sooyoung whenever she ate her out. The eye contact was dangerous, and it set something off in Jinsoul. Seeing the way Sooyoung eyed her while she completely devoured her was just far too much. She’d let her fuck her until the entire bed broke down. This was far too much for her to handle. 

Usually Jinsoul could handle the foreplay, but she needed more. Especially when Sooyoung looked that good in that outfit she had on. “F-fuck me.. please?” She begged and Sooyoung looked up at her from her spot. Jinsoul’s eyes were literally sparkling as she looked down at the girl between her legs. 

Sooyoung obliged, pushing two fingers into the girl above her while she still wrapped her lips around her clit. “Fuck!” Jinsoul cursed, really hoping that Heejin wouldn’t return any time soon. 

Sooyoung’s skillful fingers moved in and out of her and she wasn’t sure which feeling to focus on. The warm lips that sucked at her clit or the thick fingers that hit every spot so well inside of her. It was insane how good Sooyoung was. 

He couldn’t watch any longer but he also couldn’t stop. He felt disgusting, and lied to. Not only was Jinsoul a whore but she was a lesbian too? This had to be the worst day of his life. He made sure the camera was recording. 

Jinsoul could feel Sooyoung’s fingers curling up and hitting THAT spot, over and over again. The pleasure that rippled through her was far too much to handle. She tried really hard to hang on just a little longer, but it was pointless. Especially with the way Sooyoung was licking and sucking at her throbbing clit.

“Right there! Oh fuck!” Jinsoul moaned out loudly. Sooyoung moaned at how sexy her moans were, sending vibrations straight to the girls clit and making her back arch. She came undone, her orgasm hitting her hard. Her back arched so much it actually ached, and when she fell flat onto the bed, she could barely keep her eyes open. 

“I...” Jinsoul started, and Sooyoung looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Thank you...” She ended up saying, feeling instant regret when the look in Sooyoung’s eyes changed. 

“You’re welcome..” She simply said. 

Things were a little awkward after that, they went back to doing their work. Jinsoul still looked at the other girl though. Sooyoung hadn’t really looked up much, she was fighting the urge to. She knew the second she did, she’d say something stupid. Like confess her love for her. It was scary, how much she felt for the other girl. It was also scary how long she has felt this way for the other girl.

She felt trapped. Every one she even looked at or attempted to talk to just couldn’t compare to Jinsoul. Nobody could make her feel the way Jinsoul does. Nobody can make her heart warm the way Jinsoul’s smile does. Or the way her laugh literally makes Sooyoung feel so free. She’d do anything to make her laugh or smile. Even if it meant she was just her fuck buddy. She was pathetic. 

The door opened and Heejin stepped in. “Oh no..” She muttered under her breath once she saw the two together. But she smiled the second she was in front of them. “Ladies..” She smiled brightly, and they smiled back at her. The air was... tense. Heejin wondered if she had just walked in on something she shouldn’t have. She really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

He stopped the recording, and just stared at the screen. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed.. and then they just go back to normal... like nothing even happened. 

Once Sooyoung left, Jinsoul knew what she had to do. She called her boyfriend and asked him to meet her somewhere. They both decided to meet on campus by the fields. It was a little cold outside, so she made sure to wear a hoodie. 

“Hi Jinsoul.” He said, smiling at her brightly. “Hey... can we talk?” She asked nervously. She was actually starting to feel a little bad. He had no clue what was going on and she was about to break his heart. At least she would feel a little better after this all. The idea of him finding out wouldn’t be nagging at the back of her mind. She liked him.. for the most part. He was kind of dumb at times, but he was a sweetheart. 

That was all he really had anyway, personality and looks. He didn’t have smarts, and he really wasn’t good in bed. Or maybe she was just hard to please.. unless you were Sooyoung. 

“How was your day?” He asked her, they walked side by side. Her day was amazing, for the most part.

“It was okay... I didn’t really do much. Did some homework.” She said. It was somewhat true. It made him laugh though, and she looked at him like he was crazy. She didn’t think she said anything funny. 

“Sorry.. sorry— I didn’t mean to laugh but.. wow.” He sighed, laughing still. “O..kay.” Jinsoul said awkwardly. 

She didn’t see the point in beating around the bush anymore. She just wanted to get this over with already. The longer she waited the more she felt herself backing down. They ended up going inside, walking the halls together. “We— need to talk.” Jinsoul finally managed to say after 10 minutes. 

“Okay.. about what?” He asked. He knew she was cheating but he wasn’t prepared for what she was about to tell him. 

“I... I think we should stop seeing each other.” She mumbled. His heart dropped at the sound of that. “Like.. b-break up?” He wanted her to clarify what she meant. She just nodded nervously and he sighed deeply.

His hand covered his mouth. Not only did he get cheated on but he was getting broken up with too. It was like a slap in the face. But Jinsoul felt it was the right thing to do at this point. Yeah she felt bad, but she honestly felt like it shouldn’t go on any longer if she planned on doing it again. 

Jinsoul wasn’t expecting the hard slap that came across her face moments later. It literally knocked her to the floor because she hadn’t been expecting it. “Liar!” He shouted at her, and she was still stunned that he had the audacity to put his hands on her. “You’re a liar.. a cheater!” He shouted at her, his eyes getting red from his own tears. Jinsoul just held her cheek, feeling the stinging sensation still there. 

“You deserve everything that is coming to you.” He spat, looking down on her. Jinsoul had no idea what he meant by that. She couldn’t even think straight, she could barely even see at this point. Her tears were falling freely now. 

“Y-you hit me.” She pointed out, still shocked by what happened. 

He scoffed. “No shit I did.” Jinsoul didn’t even know what to do. She just sat on the floor, holding her face and looking at him with teary eyes. “God.. I can’t— fuck you Jinsoul.” He said angrily, storming off and leaving her in the hallway alone. She didn’t know how long she sat there after he left. She really wished Sooyoung was here.

She heard footsteps approaching her. “Are you okay?” A cheery voice asked her, and she flinched at the loudness behind it. But she still didn’t move or look up. The girl bent down in front of her, trying to get on a more even level with her.

“Whoa... that is a nasty mark.” She pointed out. The girl had purple hair, and Jinsoul swore she never saw her around. Or maybe she just didn’t pay attention enough. “Come.” She offered a hand, and Jinsoul took it. The girl helped her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. 

She checked to make sure there was nobody else in there with them. “Who did that to you?” She asked, looking in the mirror beside Jinsoul. Her lip was bleeding slightly and there was a hand mark on her face where she had been hit.

“Just some asshole..” Jinsoul said quietly. 

The purple haired girl grabbed some tissue and wet it. She held Jinsoul’s face in her hand gently, and dabbed at the spot that was bleeding. “Well.. whoever it is deserves a nice whooping.” She said, making Jinsoul giggle a little.

“I probably deserved it honestly.” Jinsoul muttered and the girl looked at her like she was crazy. “Nobody deserves to get hit..” She said quietly, tossing the tissue into the trash. 

“Yerim.” She said happily, reaching a hand out to the taller girl. “J—“

“Jinsoul.” Yerim cut her off. “I know— everyone knows.” She smiled. 

“I’ve never seen you around..” Jinsoul pointed out, still feeling her cheek stinging. “Well.. here I am!” She said happily. Jinsoul smiled at her bright and positive attitude. 

“I wish we met under different circumstances though.” Yerim said, frowning. Jinsoul wished they did too. They left the bathroom together. Yerim offered to get her lunch, but Jinsoul really didn’t have an appetite. She held her hand on her face, covering the mark that was there. She felt ashamed. But she also wanted to kick his ass. She didn’t have the strength for it though..

As the two sat in the cafeteria together, a group of students passed by Jinsoul and started giggling. She was confused by it, but she tried to not pay attention to it really. Yerim was eating and doing some work, not really focusing much on it either. But when it happened a second time Jinsoul was really starting to get uncomfortable. “What are they laughing about?” Yerim asked, watching as the group walked off. 

“I wish I knew.” Jinsoul said quietly. She started feeling really anxious, like something really bad had happened. 

Jungeun was in class when her friend beside her whispered to her. “Yo?” She called out to the brunette. Jungeun was irritated because now she had to take out her AirPods. 

“What?” She said, obviously annoyed. The girl beside her, also known as Lisa passed her the phone. Jungeun was confused at first, but the longer she watched the more it started setting in. “Oh fuck.” Jungeun said to herself. 

“It’s Jinsoul.” Lisa pointed out.

This wasn’t good, this was not good at all. “Who the fuck posted that?” Jungeun asked her, making the teacher look in their direction. She gave a fake smile and turned away from Lisa until the teacher stopped looking. 

“No clue.. some expose page followed everyone and posted it on instagram.” She informed, and Jungeun wanted to kill someone. 

“Report the account or something.” She said to Lisa, who obliged. “They’re moaning Sooyoung.. you know Sooyoung right?” She asked her and Jungeun shook her head.

“Which Sooyoung? I know many Sooyoung’s haha.” She tried to play it off. But she knew exactly who it was in that video, and she knew exactly who was moaning Sooyoung’s name. She felt sick to her stomach. 

“Damn it Jinsoul.” She muttered to herself. She quickly finished her work, needing to be excused from class.

“Report it.” She mouthed to Lisa, before leaving. 

The second Jungeun got into the hall she called Jinsoul, who didn’t pick up. It was starting to piss her off, because she herself was in a state of panic. 

Yerim was sitting across from her now, looking down at her phone when she got a notification. “What’s this?” She thought to herself. She went to instagram and checked the account that had followed her. She really wished her curiosity didn’t get the best of her, because what she saw really scarred her for life. 

The longer she looked, the more she realized it was Jinsoul in this video. “Ahh!” She screamed, dropping her phone onto the ground. Jinsoul looked at her worriedly. “What? What’s wrong?” She asked, and at that moment Jinsoul heard her phone ringing in her pocket. 

“We need to go.” Yerim said quickly, standing up and packing her things.

“Why?” Jinsoul was really confused, and Yerim was making her panic. 

“Just come on!” She raised her voice at the other girl, pulling her hand and guiding her out of the cafeteria. Everywhere they walked, eyes watched her. Some laughed and some pointed, and Jinsoul was starting to think something really bad had happened. Yerim had no clue where she was taking Jinsoul, but she knew she had to take her off campus. Jinsoul pulled her hoodie over her head, hoping it would hide the eyes that continuously watched her. 

They walked for about 10 minutes straight, until Yerim stopped at a park. She dragged Jinsoul over to a bench and sat her down. Jinsoul was really scared now. Yerim was pacing back and forth, not looking at Jinsoul once. This is not how she was expecting her day to go.

“What is it?” Jinsoul asked again. She desperately wanted to know at this point. 

“Okay— sorry to ask.. but since when were you gay?” Yerim asked and Jinsoul felt her heart drop. “W-what? I’m not gay.” She defended. 

“Really? Because this video is saying otherwise...” Yerim pulled out her phone again, showing the girl what she saw. Jinsoul felt her entire soul leave her body. She felt like she was going to throw up, and she was so anxious that her hands shook. 

“W-who did that? How did they get that?” She panicked. It was recent footage too. It was a video of Sooyoung eating her out literally like 3 hours ago. “I don’t know.. but they followed a good amount of people that goes to this school.” Yerim informed.

What was this high school bullshit? Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. She didn’t know what to do. She was literally sobbing at this point. She wished she never had sex with Sooyoung. She wished she could control her hormones. She wished she didn’t have these feelings that she has been feeling for her lately. 

She just wished this all never happened. Because now she was being thrown under the bus in the worst way possible. Now she realized why people had been laughing at her and staring at her. She wondered just how many people have seen that video already. She felt like she was going to pass out. 

“I-I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was shaky and Yerim had no idea what to do either. 

“Can we get the account taken down?” Yerim asked, and Jinsoul shrugged. She had no idea what to do. “I’m sure people have saved that video already... it’s out there for good!” Jinsoul cried even harder now. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yerim rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. She had never been in a situation like this so she really had no idea what to do right now. She supposed she’d just be some sort of comfort to her. “You know.. it’s okay to be gay.” Yerim said and Jinsoul flinched away from her.

“Stop.. calling me that.” Jinsoul pleaded.

“What? Gay? Wait— are you homophobic?” Yerim’s eyes widened.

“No! God.. just stop. I just—“ Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. She was just lost right now. She didn’t know if she wanted to cry or yell at someone. Probably both at this point. 

“I love Sooyoung.” She finally admitted and Yerim just looked at her. “...uh okay?” Yerim said and Jinsoul groaned. 

“I do.. I love her.” Yerim was waiting for her to say something else now. “And I hate her for that.. god. I’m so confused with myself.. I don’t know what the fuck i’m doing anymore.” She said truthfully, wiping her tears away. 

“Date her..” Yerim simply said. Jinsoul just looked up at her. “It isn’t that easy..” Jinsoul explained. But Yerim was still confused.

“You love her... you guys are clearly— not on just a friend level.. does she love you?” Yerim asked.

Jinsoul thought back to the time Sooyoung said she loved her and she panicked. Maybe it was just a friendly I love you, or a lust filled one. She did say it after they had sex. 

“I don’t know.. maybe.” 

“You’re confusing.” Yerim stated.

Jinsoul sighed loudly. “I know!” Her hands ran through her hair. “Yerim.. I don’t know what i’m doing anymore. I thought I was doing the right thing..“ 

“Cheating.. isn’t really the right thing.” Yerim pointed out and Jinsoul looked offended. “What? It’s true.” 

“I know it wasn’t right. I cheated yes, but it was just for fun.” Jinsoul said.

“So you just did the do... for fun? With a girl?” Yerim asked again, making Jinsoul stand up quickly. She paced around, biting at her nails. She couldn’t go back to school. Not right now at least. 

“Yes, I did the do.. for fun! That’s all. It was nothing more.” She tried to convince herself. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night..” Yerim muttered, and Jinsoul heard it, side eyeing her.

Haseul had just gotten out of the shower when she checked her phone, seeing the follow request from the account. 

“The fuck is this?” She said to herself, immediately regretting going on the account. 

“Oh fuck...” 

“Sooyoung!” She shouted, busting out of the bathroom and storming to the girls room. Sooyoung jumped at the sound of her name being yelled. When she opened the door she saw Haseul looking back at her with frantic eyes. “You’re fucked! So fucked!” She said, and Sooyoung was confused.

“What? What are you talking about?” She asked and Haseul didn’t waste a second showing her the phone. 

“Oh shit...” 

“Yeah.. oh shit!” Haseul repeated. Sooyoung saw that the video had over 100 comments already. That wasn’t good. She frowned at some of the things she saw. A few ranging from just gross guys being nasty to others just calling Jinsoul a whore and fake. “This isn’t good..” Sooyoung felt extremely guilty. 

“How did someone get this?” Sooyoung was confused. How had someone recorded them? 

“You tell me.” Haseul replied, snatching her phone back.

“I knew this would blow up in your stupid face! God I could just kill you right now!” Haseul threatened and Sooyoung backed away from the shorter girl. 

“Haseul please..” Sooyoung begged. She really didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that whenever she found out who did it she was going to beat their ass. “I need to get a hold of Jinsoul.” Sooyoung immediately called the blonde. It rang for a while before it was picked up. But when it was, the voice was unfamiliar.

“Uh hi, yeah this is Yerim. I’m with Jinsoul right now.” She informed Sooyoung, looking onto the bench at the girl who hadn’t spoken for the past 15 minutes. Yerim told Sooyoung where they were and the taller girl showed up in less than 10 minutes. She immediately hopped out of the car and ran over to Jinsoul. 

“Jinsoul?” She called out, noticing the mark on her face. Jinsoul just looked up at her with teary eyes. “What happened? Who hit you?” She asked, feeling the anger in her rising. 

“H-he did..” She said quietly, and Sooyoung felt like she could kill someone right now. 

“I’ll kill him!” Sooyoung threatened and Jinsoul flinched at her raising her voice. She felt like she would break any second now. Her reputation was completely ruined, just because she couldn’t keep her hormones in check. She felt slight regret. She felt ashamed, she felt disgusting. 

And she really didn’t want to be in Sooyoung’s presence at the moment. She felt filthy, and she felt bad for bringing Sooyoung down with her overall. “It’s okay.. it’s my fault.” She said, feeling guilty about this all. 

“It’s both of our faults.” Sooyoung tried to reason with her. 

Sooyoung looked over to the purple haired girl and saw her looking at Jinsoul sadly. “Who are you?” Sooyoung asked and the other girls eyes snapped in her direction.

“Oh me? Yerim!” She smiled, despite the tense situation right now. “Okay Yerim.. i’m Sooyoung.” She introduced and Yerim didn’t know if she was happy to know that or not. 

“Come with me.” She told the shorter girl. Jinsoul sat in the front seat and Yerim hopped in the back, sitting in the middle. Jinsoul was starting to worry Sooyoung. She wasn’t talking, she was just staring out the window. That mark on her face looked really fresh. Every time she saw it she got angrier. Something told her that idiot had something to do with that video being posted. The second they got to Sooyoung’s apartment, Jinsoul ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Haseul just looked, feeling bad for the girl. When she turned and saw Yerim she raised an eyebrow. “New girl?” She asked, and Sooyoung answered for her.

“Yerim. Nice girl.” She simply said, walking off. Yerim just stood in her spot, waving at the short haired girl. 

“You’re stuck in the middle of this bullshit too?” Haseul asked, and Yerim nodded shyly.

“Join the club.” 

Sooyoung knocked on the door, trying to get Jinsoul to say something, anything. But Jinsoul was just on the other side, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was stunned and she couldn’t believe this was happening. She was angry at herself. She was angry at Sooyoung for turning her into.. whatever it was that she had become. 

She was crazy, she was reckless. That was on her. But she couldn’t help but feel like she had someone else to blame too. This was all terrifying. She was humiliated beyond belief. She wasn’t even sure what she felt for Sooyoung. Was it love? Was it lust? Was it just pure curiosity? She didn’t know, and the emotions she couldn’t figure out before had gotten even worse now. 

She couldn’t be seen with Sooyoung. She couldn’t be around her. She could just lie, say the video wasn’t her. She could get another boyfriend to cover it up. She just couldn’t let this be what people knew her as. She couldn’t ignore those comments people had said about her. She tried so hard, but they were starting to break her.

“I knew Jung Jinsoul was a little dirty one in bed.” She recalled that comment perfectly. Her image was tainted, and that was on her. She wished she had more self control. She wished Sooyoung wasn’t the way she is... so irresistible. So incredibly charming. How was she supposed to deny that? She scolded her stupid vagina for becoming a throbbing mess whenever Sooyoung was within a 5 mile radius. 

“Jinsoul.. please talk to me.” She heard Sooyoung plead. She needed to get out of here. She had to do something. This needed to be cleared up immediately. The door opened, making Sooyoung nearly fall into the bathroom. Jinsoul stepped out, walking past Sooyoung. 

Jungeun had just arrived, knocking on the door hard. This was getting messy. Haseul opened it quickly. 

“You two are fucked!” The brunette pointed out, slamming the door behind her. 

Jinsoul was quiet for a moment. “What are you guys going to do?” Haseul asked, wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this situation. 

“I-I’ll get another boyfriend.” Jinsoul suddenly said, crushing Sooyoung’s heart in the process. 

“What?” Sooyoung asked, looking at her in disbelief. “Yeah..“ Jinsoul was hoping it worked. 

“A boyfriend? Really?” Sooyoung asked again, her voice raising involuntarily.

“Why? What is that going to fix? You’re just going to come back running back to me for a quick fuck!” Sooyoung snapped, and Jinsoul flinched at the harsh words. 

Sooyoung was over the games Jinsoul was playing. She was confused, and she thought maybe she could deal with it. But she cant. The love she had for Jinsoul was still there. She couldn’t watch her being with another guy, AGAIN. 

Yerim covered her ears instantly, and Sooyoung felt bad for just a second. The other two were stunted into silence. “Stop Sooyoung.” Jinsoul pleaded.

“No you stop!” She snapped again. “What is this?” She gestured between the two of them.

“What are we? Are you using me? Do you like me? Just tell me.” Sooyoung begged. She just wanted answers. What was Jinsoul so afraid of? Surely she knew Sooyoung loved her at this point. 

“I... no. I can’t do this anymore.” She stood up, and Jungeun looked up from the floor. 

“Do what?” Sooyoung asked her, stepping in front of her.

“This... you.. I can’t.” Her tears started falling again. 

“Sooyoung. I like boys.. not girls.” 

“Who are you trying to convince?” She asked, and Jinsoul swallowed hard. 

“Because I really can’t tell when you’re convincing me to fuck you literally everywhere.” She said sharply. Jungeun’s eyes widened and she swiftly looked everywhere in the room but at the two girls fighting, whistling to herself.

“Alright— i’m going to go now.” Yerim said quickly. The poor girl. She was extremely flustered by the entire situation. She did not sign up for this.

“Stop!” She shouted at Sooyoung. “God just— please stop..” She pleaded, sobbing into the taller girls chest. Sooyoung felt like an idiot when she instantly held the crying girl tightly. But she couldn’t help it. 

The other girls had no idea what to say. They were just sitting there watching this all unfold. 

“I can’t be with you..” She said through her sobs. “Not now..” Sooyoung didn’t understand what she meant by that. 

“I can’t be seen with you.. not for a while. I need to fix this.” She backed away, quickly wiping the tears that fell again. 

“Sorry to break it to you Jinsoul— but you’re definitely not straight.” Haseul said suddenly. Jinsoul felt her heart racing again.

“Can you please stop accusing me of that?” Jinsoul looked over to the shorter girl.

“No? Because you’re clearly not. Why are you trying to deny it so badly? Are you homophobic?” Haseul asked and Jinsoul rolled her eyes at that. 

“No! I’m not fucking homophobic okay?” 

“Self hate.” Jungeun muttered under her breath, making everyone in the room look at her. She smiled awkwardly and they all turned back to Jinsoul and Sooyoung.

Sooyoung didn’t know what to do. She just stood there, listening to Jinsoul and Haseul go at it. This was truly a mess, and she didn’t know how any of them could come back from it. She wished she never let Jinsoul convince her to have sex all of those times. She wished she just told her to break up with her boyfriend a long time ago. But she was scared, she didn’t want to push her boundaries. 

“Give me some time to fix this.” Jinsoul pleaded. Haseul still wasn’t letting up, but there really was no getting through to her at this point.

“I hope you eventually realize that you’re... gay.. or at least bisexual. And hopefully soon. So you can stop fucking breaking my friends heart.” She said, walking off and slamming her room door shut. Sooyoung jumped at the sound of it slamming as it echoed throughout the apartment.

What did she mean by breaking her friends heart? Jinsoul didn’t understand. She looked at Sooyoung, but she wasn’t looking at her anymore. Sooyoung really did feel like her heart had been taken out and just stomped on. 

She wished she listened to Haseul and Jungeun a long time ago. They were right all along. But she was in denial, she was too caught up in it all. She was a fool for Jinsoul. There was no denying that. She wished she had a clearer head whenever she was around the blonde. 

“Can I ask one thing?” Sooyoung said to the blonde, searching for her eyes. Jinsoul nodded eagerly.

“Do you— feel anything for me? Anything at all? Besides lust..” Sooyoung asked, really hoping she’d say something that made her feel better about this all.

Jinsoul was stuck. She wanted to tell Sooyoung that she couldn’t breathe without her. She couldn’t sleep without her, she couldn’t do anything without thinking abut her. Her mind was just Sooyoung this, Sooyoung that. She completely ruined her and she was terrified. She was terrified because she was 100% sure she had fallen in love with her best friend. But it wasn’t the right time for that. She was in a relationship, and now not only did she ruin that, but she ruined whatever it was between her and Sooyoung. Her reputation was pretty much ruined for now as well. 

She loved Sooyoung. Every part of her.

Her silence was telling to Sooyoung though. And Yerim was confused as to why Jinsoul didn’t tell Sooyoung what she told her earlier. She felt her own heart skip a beat when she saw the taller girl sigh disappointingly. 

“That’s what I thought.” Sooyoung said sadly, and Jinsoul just stared. She didn’t know why she suddenly lost the ability to speak. She didn’t know why she didn’t stop Sooyoung from walking off, watching as she left the apartment completely. She didn’t know why she started crying just now, when it was entirely her fault. 

All Yerim could think about was how her life turned into a drama she watched on tv in less than a day. She had never seen anything like it. She barely knew these people and she was here listening to all the skeletons they had in their closet. “Sorry about that.” Jungeun said to the purple haired girl, breaking the silence. 

“I’d say it’s okay but..” She trailed off. Jinsoul was still standing, letting her tears fall down her cheeks and hit the floor. Why didn’t you say anything to her dumbass? 

“I’ll take you to your dorm..” Jungeun offered, and Jinsoul followed her out. Yerim did too. The ride was quiet, the only thing being heard was Jinsoul’s sniffling. 

The second Jinsoul stepped into the dorm, Heejin was there waiting for her. She shut the door behind her and led Jinsoul to the bed. Jinsoul could see the camera that had been recording her smashed on the ground. When Heejin had seen the video, she tried to figure out what angle the camera was on. She didn’t remember it being there. She immediately threw it down onto the floor, smashing it and cutting the wires that it was connected to. How did she miss that? Who the hell put a camera there? 

Heejin held Jinsoul while she cried for the rest of that evening. 

Sooyoung was knocking on her friends door. The moment it was opened she was pressing her lips against the orange haired girls. Doyeon was confused by the sudden kiss. They had stopped the one night stands a little while ago. Sooyoung told her they were strictly friends. But Doyeon also didn’t stop the girl when she was quickly undressing her. 

Sooyoung just needed to forget about Jinsoul right now. She needed to not think about how Jinsoul had used her. She needed to not think about how Jinsoul didn’t love Sooyoung the way she loved her. And how she would never love Sooyoung that way. It hurt, bad. She wished she never agreed to have sex with Jinsoul that night.

This could have all been avoided. But she was selfish, and she was blinded by her love for the blonde. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she took it. How could she turn it down? It was something she always wanted, other than being Jinsoul’s girlfriend. 

She wished she never met Jinsoul. Her life wouldn’t be as hard as it is now. She probably wouldn’t be sleeping around like she started doing again, so she could feel something. Anything. 

She even switched her math class out, not wanting to be in the same one as Jinsoul. She avoided her as much as she could. Whenever she saw her, she’d purposely go the other way.

She made sure when she saw Jinsoul’s ex she kicked his ass. He was sitting on the bleachers with his friends, watching the football team practice. Sooyoung walked over to him angrily, cocking her arm back and punching him with full force. He fell over, and he was stunned for a second. His hand went up to his jaw, caressing the part she hit.

He quickly got up, pushing Sooyoung back. His friends just watched, not knowing what to do. He tried to punch Sooyoung but she dodged it, sending another fist to his face. Busting his lip in the process. She could do this all day.

“You crazy bitch.” He said, punching her in the face once. She fell down, and the moment she did his friends got up and pulled him away from her. It hurt, really bad. But she was determined to kick his ass for hurting Jinsoul. Even though she wanted nothing to do with the girl at the moment, she wasn’t going to let him off easily. 

She got up, her face aching as she did. He turned around and she ran at him, pushing him with all of the strength she had and he fell forward onto his stomach. 

Sooyoung didn’t waste any time beating his face to a pulp once he flipped over. He tried to block her hits, squirming and punching at her sides. But it was useless, she was angry, she was seeing red. She wanted him to pay for what he did to her Jinsoul. His nose was bleeding now too, and she was about to lay another hand on him until she felt a strong grip pulling her off. 

She felt like she was in high school again. Haseul just sighed when she saw the girls face after she got home that day. “What the hell happened to your eye?” She asked, seeing the eye that had been swollen shut.

“Got into a fight..” Sooyoung simply said, moving Haseul to the side gently. “Jesus.. that looks bad.” The shorter girl pointed out, cringing at the bruises on the other girls face.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Sooyoung tried to sound tough, but truthfully it hurt like a bitch. Her ribs ached a little too. On campus the next day, word spread around that Sooyoung had beat up the mighty Taeyang. So everywhere she went people stared at her. She wore a hat and a mask that day, trying to hide the bruises. They were still a little obvious if you looked close enough. 

Jinsoul spotted her at one point, seeing the black eye she had. She just wanted to go up to her and comfort her. Hold her in her arms and tell her everything would be okay. But things were far from okay right now, and she certainly couldn’t hold onto Sooyoung. Not now anyway. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her. 

Sooyoung had heard about Jinsoul and her new little boyfriend. They were going strong for about a month. It sickened her each time she heard about them. She tried really hard to convince herself she was over Jinsoul. She’d never be over Jinsoul.

The blonde girl was sitting alone when a dark haired guy walked up to her, throwing his backpack down onto the ground. “You’re Jinsoul..” He simply said, and she nodded. 

“I am.. can I help you?” She asked him. “I’m Taeyang’s roommate.” He said, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. 

“What does that have to do with me?” She asked, trying her hardest to not show her distaste. “It was him.. he was the one that leaked that video.” He informed her, and her eyes widened. She hoped they were past that, but Taemin bringing it up to her just made it all fresh again.

She had a feeling he had something to do with it though. “How do you know?” She asked him, and he explained how he saw a notification from his phone once. It had came from the expose account. 

“I asked him about it and he told me.” He simply stated. “Don’t tell him I told you that though.” He whispered. Jinsoul was confused as to why his roommate was ratting him out. 

“I’m sorry— I just can’t watch him ruin peoples lives like that without consequences.. he’s a dick. Even to me.” He informed, and Jinsoul frowned at that. She was grateful that he told her though. 

“I don’t know what you plan to do with that information but.. I just figured you should know.” He said, smiling at her. He wished they didn’t have to meet because of a shitty situation like this one. 

“Also— i’m kind of glad he got his ass kicked by Sooyoung.” He brought up, and Jinsoul’s head snapped in his direction at the mention of the taller girls name. “Nobody else was going to do it.” 

She couldn’t deny she felt a little turned on thinking about Sooyoung kicking the guys ass. She knew why she did it too, and that made her even more hot and bothered. “Have you seen Sooyoung?” She asked him, and he shook his head. Jinsoul had a plan, a really bad plan. But she wanted to get back at that asshole for what he did. She looked back at the dark haired guy, smiling mischievously. 

“Do you want to help me with something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... lemme ask the audience.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can this story get any messier at this point? .... The answer is yes!

Jinsoul had finally come to terms with it all. She was definitely in love with Sooyoung. She didn’t know how it happened or when it started, but it was hard to ignore at this point. It was just fun and games at first. It eventually turned into something much more. The blonde could never stop thinking about Sooyoung. Everything she did just reminded her of the taller girl. 

She never really saw Sooyoung in THAT way. But the past month or so had showed her that she definitely felt more for the girl than she originally thought. But here she was again, wasting her time on yet another useless boy. 

Sooyoung obeyed Jinsoul’s wishes. She made sure they weren’t seen together. She ignored the way Jinsoul stared at her sometimes. She‘d pretend she didn’t know, but she always saw. She couldn’t allow herself to look into the other girls eyes though. She knew if she did she’d be on her hands and knees again for her in seconds. The power Jinsoul held over Sooyoung was scary. She didn’t understand why her heart was that way. Why did it crave Jinsoul so badly? 

Why did she have to fall in love with her best friend? Of all people? It was torture. She felt like nobody really understood her the way Jinsoul does. But with this whole mess going on, she was starting to wish they never did any of it. She’d gladly go back to masturbating whenever she thought of the other girl. Yeah it was torture, but it was easier than this was to an extent. 

Her face scrunched up as she remembered how she’d masturbate to the idea of Jinsoul fucking her. It was really embarrassing. 

“I’m going to fail this shit.” Jungeun whined. Yerim quickly looked over at the paper she was working on and didn’t hesitate to help. Sooyoung was still in her own little world though, thinking about the blonde. The last time they ever really interacted was that huge fight they had about a month ago. Sooyoung was still hurt by it all. Things had blown up in her face just like her friends predicted and she was stupid to ignore it. 

But how could someone deny someone as sexy as Jinsoul? It felt nearly impossible, even when she knew what they were doing was risky. Jinsoul made it fun. She was like some adrenaline junkie and Sooyoung was all for it. She still made sure to kick Taeyang’s ass. She also still had no real confirmation on who leaked that video. It wasn’t that humiliating for Sooyoung, because well, everyone knew she liked girls. She felt bad for Jinsoul though. 

She got outed in the worst way. It took a while for people to stop talking about it. Sooyoung had gotten looks but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She was gay and pretty damn proud about it. So a few extra eyes didn’t phase her. It was Jinsoul who suffered from it the most. The eyes on her were unbearable. 

She was used to eyes on her because of how good she looked most of the time. But she couldn’t ignore how many were on her for different reasons at the time. When she had gotten another boyfriend, things died down a bit. Taeyang was annoyed that she had moved on so fast. So to spite her, he also got himself a girlfriend. He attempted to hit on Doyeon, who looked him up and down and laughed. 

“You think you’re worthy of my attention?” She said confidently. “No man is worth that.. sorry.” She waved him off and laughed even harder when she saw how stunned he was. He wasn’t really used to rejection so he was kind of humiliated. Especially because his friends were watching the whole exchange. Doyeon didn’t care though, she went back to whatever she was doing on her phone before she was rudely interrupted. 

Doyeon made sure to share that information with Sooyoung. It gave her a much needed laugh. 

“What are you going to do about Jinsoul?” Doyeon asked her, laying down onto the bed. 

“Nothing..” Sooyoung replied. Doyeon didn’t believe that though.

“Why? Don’t you love her?” She mentioned. Doyeon didn’t really understand how bad the situation was. Sooyoung didn’t fault her for that though. She hasn’t really talked about it much since it happened. 

“Yeah..” 

“Soo... date her?” The orange haired girl said. Sooyoung laughed at that. If only it was that easy. 

“She isn’t into me.” Sooyoung said sadly. Now Doyeon was really confused. 

“Really? She seemed really into you in that video..” She trailed off and Sooyoung felt her face heat up. She had tried to erase that video from her brain. “Stop..” 

Doyeon just shrugged. She didn’t understand lesbians. 

“Whatever.. I hope you two get your shit together.” She flipped open a magazine and looked at it.

Sooyoung hoped for the same.

She was standing in the cafeteria with her friends later that week. Jinsoul was sitting at a table alone, trying to muster up the courage to go over to Sooyoung. She felt herself backing down though. She didn’t want to upset the other girl with her presence. But what she didn’t know was Sooyoung would do anything to be in her presence. She felt like a fool for missing someone that hurt her so much. 

She finally managed to get up, walking over to the taller girl. Her friends noticed Jinsoul first. “Sooyoung..” The dark haired girl heard a familiar voice call. Was this real? She turned around and was met with the gorgeous blonde that was constantly running through her mind. “Yes..?” Sooyoung tried her hardest to not sound too excited. Although her heart was literally beating so fast. 

“Can we uh.. talk?” She asked shyly, feeling all of the eyes on her. She knew people were looking, but Jinsoul tried her hardest to ignore it for the girl in front of her. Sooyoung hesitated for a second, but eventually gave in. “Yeah.” She waved her friends off and followed the timid blonde out into the hall.

It was really quiet, and Sooyoung was starting to feel awkward. But Jinsoul finally spoke, breaking the tension in the air. 

“I just want to say... that i’m sorry.. about everything.” She apologized. She really did mean it though. 

Sooyoung didn’t know what to say. She could tell the blonde was sincere. But a simple sorry wouldn’t necessarily cure the heart ache she had to deal with. 

“Really?” Sooyoung asked her and she nodded. She was feeling nervous under the intense stare Sooyoung was giving her. She never felt this flustered in her life. She really did try to ignore how good Sooyoung looked in that crop top she wore. 

“Y-yeah.” She stumbled over her words. What the hell was wrong with her? This was serious, but all she could think about was having sex with Sooyoung. Why was she literally a wild animal? 

“Then prove it.” Sooyoung demanded, and Jinsoul looked at her. What did she mean by that? 

“How?” 

“By figuring out what you want.” She said sternly. She really just wanted Jinsoul to figure out if she wanted to be with Sooyoung or not. She couldn’t deal with whatever it was they were doing. If she was going to have Jinsoul, she wanted to have ALL of Jinsoul. 

“What do you mean by that?” Jinsoul asked her, and Sooyoung sighed.

“Do you want to be with me?” 

“Yes..” She thought to herself, just listening to the other girl speak.

“Do you like girls? Are you experimenting?”

“I like you.” Jinsoul thought to herself, again. Wait...correction, love. She loves Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was afraid to say what she wanted to say. But she felt like she had to get it off of her chest. She needed Jinsoul to know, because she honestly seemed clueless to it all. 

“Because... honestly Jinsoul... I like you. Like, more than just a friend.” She wanted to say love, but she was afraid she’d scare her off. “So whatever this is.. I can’t keep doing it— it hurts me, badly. I wish it didn’t, but it does.” She confessed and she could see Jinsoul tearing up at the words.

She never meant to hurt Sooyoung. She didn’t ever want to do that. Jinsoul didn’t say anything, and it made Sooyoung sigh sadly. She really wasn’t getting anywhere. 

“You know what... nevermind. Forget I said—“ She was shut up by Jinsoul’s lips smashing into hers. She couldn’t help herself. It was like history was repeating itself though. Sooyoung was thrown off by the kiss, she didn’t see it coming at all. But she didn’t back out of it either. She missed the feeling of Jinsoul’s lips on hers. 

This felt so right to Jinsoul. Every kiss with Sooyoung just sent her into another world. Every touch just set her on fire. Sooyoung was the one for her. She was finally starting to see that. Jinsoul slowly backed away, looking at Sooyoung who was looking down at the pink lips in front of her. She missed them on hers already. 

“I-I’ll figure it out.. I promise.” She said to Sooyoung. Sooyoung couldn’t keep herself from smiling at those words. She really hoped Jinsoul kept her promise. 

“Just... give me some time okay?” She pleaded and Sooyoung nodded. She’d give her all the time she needed. 

“I’ll call you later?” She asked Sooyoung shyly. “Of course.” Sooyoung smiled at her, earning a brighter smile in return. Jinsoul could feel the butterflies in her stomach going insane. She turned, walking down the hall quickly. Sooyoung couldn’t take her eyes off of the blonde though. Her mouth literally watered as she watched her hips swaying so elegantly. 

Sooyoung forced herself to have some self control, because she was literally about to chase after Jinsoul and fuck her against these lockers. But she kept her feet rooted to the ground, just watching the love of her life walk off so sexily. “Fuck..” She sighed to herself. She really needed to get herself under control. 

That night, Jinsoul found herself over at Sooyoung’s place. She was originally supposed to be meeting up with her boyfriend so she could break up with him properly. But he ended up hanging out with his friends. She tried at least. As she talked, she could hear his friends speaking loudly in the back and she was having a hard time even concentrating on anything he was saying. Mainly because Sooyoung was kissing on her neck, smiling as she did so because she knew Jinsoul was getting turned on. 

“H-hello?” She stuttered, feeling Sooyoung’s tongue on her neck. “Yeah what’s up babe? Sorry I couldn’t see you.. there was a football game tonight.” He apologized. He actually did feel bad about it. 

“It’s fine.. I wanted to talk to you actually.” She managed to say, watching as Sooyoung pulled her pants down. 

“Really? Is everything okay?” She hadn’t heard him, because Sooyoung was making it her mission to break Jinsoul right now. Her panties were off next and Jinsoul had nearly forgotten she was on the phone with her soon to be ex.

“Y-yeah.. I uh—“ She went to say something, but she couldn’t because now Sooyoung was eating her out. How was she supposed to talk if Sooyoung was doing that? 

“Jinsoul?” He called out, hearing her breathing getting shakier. 

Sooyoung circled her tongue around the girls clit. “Mmmm.” She moaned into the phone, her eyes widening once she realized what she had done.

Sooyoung giggled, loving how the blonde was losing control. “Jinsoul? Hey— you okay?” He asked again, covering his ear so he could hear better. 

“Yes!” She shouted, but it wasn’t to him. It was to Sooyoung, because she was literally licking at her pussy like it was the tastiest thing in the world. The boy on the other side of the phone smiled. “Okay that’s good.” He smiled. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Jinsoul’s brain was literally malfunctioning. All she could do was pay attention to the fact that she was about to come. “I..” She managed to say, a moan nearly escaping.

“Alright.. now you’re freaking me out? Do I need to come over to your place?” Stupid fool. She wasn’t even at her place. 

“I said i’m fine!” She accidentally shouted, masking the scream she wanted to let out because of how good she felt.

“Okay? What do you want to talk about Jinsoul? It’s really hard to hear you out here.” He complained. He was starting to get frustrated. Jinsoul couldn’t tell though. She was too entranced by the sight of Sooyoung eating her out and staring up at her. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows furrowed cutely. Sooyoung loved the sight of that. 

“I am... calling because—.” She paused, widening her legs for the girl in between them. “Because i’m breaking—“ And then Sooyoung pushed two fingers inside of her, leaning up to suck on her neck. “Fuck! Fuck!” She moaned out, nearly dropping the phone. 

“I’m breaking up with you! Bye.” She moaned, forgetting to hang up. The phone fell onto the bed as she pulled Sooyoung up so she could kiss her. The call was still there, but Jinsoul didn’t care. She also didn’t really know the call was still there either, but the boy was stunned by what he was hearing.

“Jinsoul?” He called out. He couldn’t believe this. Was she upset with him? What did he do wrong? 

Simple. He wasn’t Sooyoung.

“Oh god Sooyoung..” He heard her moaning, and he instantly hung up, feeling his hands shaking. He ran a hand through his hair, wanting to punch something. 

Sooyoung was loving this. She felt like she really had Jinsoul all to herself at the moment. Nothing was official, but at least she was single and not tied down to some guy. Sooyoung’s fingers moved in and out of Jinsoul quickly, her lips never leaving the other girls unless she separated them. She never got tired of kissing Jinsoul. 

She never got tired of feeling how tight and wet Jinsoul was. It literally made her feel like she was on top of the world. She had the most gorgeous girl in her bed, willingly spreading her legs for her and begging her to fuck her. It truly didn’t get any better than this. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Sooyoung whispered to the blonde, making her whimper. Sooyoung didn’t talk dirty much, but when she did Jinsoul literally felt it in her vagina. Like it was actually too much for her to handle and she was willing to let Sooyoung break her cervix at this point. 

“All for you.” Jinsoul said to her, and she could see that cocky smirk on Sooyoung’s face. She loved every second of it. She looked down, watching as Sooyoung’s soaked fingers went in and out of her, hitting deep and bringing her closer every second. 

“Fuck please make me come Sooyoung.” She begged, and the taller girl did so happily. She pushed another finger in, making Jinsoul’s head fall back down onto the pillow. It was too much for her, Jinsoul couldn’t believe how good it felt. 

“Fuck! You’re stretching me so good baby.” She moaned, and Sooyoung’s ears were pleased to hear the endearing name once again. 

“Are you going to come for me?” She asked her, staring into those brown orbs. Jinsoul couldn’t even speak, biting down on her bottom lip and nodding eagerly. Sooyoung pushed her fingers in as hard and as fast as she could, wanting to see the beautiful blonde come undone beneath her. 

And within seconds she was coming hard onto the fingers inside of her. Her body tensed up, and she let out a strangled moan, feeling her walls clenching around the fingers inside of her. She felt a little sore... for once. It was a little odd. But it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. “You okay?” Sooyoung asked her softly. Jinsoul’s eyes fluttered open and she could see a concerned Sooyoung looked down at her. 

She gave a dopey smile, her limbs felt heavy and she was still throbbing painfully down below. “I’m okay.” She reassured her, leaning up to kiss the taller girl. Jinsoul realized this is where she wanted to be. She hated herself for taking so long to realize it. But she was glad she came to her senses now, because she truly couldn’t see herself being without Sooyoung. 

Nobody could compare to her. She truly was a once in a lifetime. “I love you.” Jinsoul said truthfully. 

Sooyoung was taken aback by the sudden confession. She was happy of course, but she couldn’t believe Jinsoul was saying that to her. She hoped it was in the way she wanted though. “I love you so much.” She repeated, trying to get it through Sooyoung’s thick skull. She pulled the taller girl down beside her, tingling their legs together as she caressed her cheek. Sooyoung was just staring, still stunned by what Jinsoul confessed to her seconds ago. 

“I know— that might be hard for you to believe right now. But I do.. love you.” She said it again, wanting Sooyoung to know she meant it. She placed a soft kiss on her lips, and Sooyoung quite literally melted into it. She felt every part of her body just relaxing when Jinsoul’s lips touched hers again. It felt different this time though, compared to the other kisses. It was very gentle, slow and soft. A complete turn around from the aggressive kisses, the tongues clashing and the lip bites. 

But it was perfect. “I love you too.” Sooyoung finally said, and she swears she never saw Jinsoul smile as bright as she did in that moment. 

They sat in the living room together, cuddling up and watching horror movies. Jinsoul jumped at everything, but Sooyoung was there to comfort her despite her own emotions. She was scared too. She didn’t understand why Jinsoul suggested they watch a scary movie anyway. But truthfully, Jinsoul just wanted a reason to be in Sooyoung’s arms again. Whenever she felt like something scary was about to happen, she’d snuggle up close to the taller girl. 

She smelled so nice, and she was so warm. Jinsoul was afraid she’d end up falling asleep if she closed her eyes for a few minutes. Sooyoung would place kisses on her forehead every other minute it seemed. But it didn’t bother the blonde. She loved the feeling of Sooyoung’s warm soft lips on her. And not just when they were in between her legs or on her chest. 

And for the first time she actually didn’t feel her vagina going insane because Sooyoung was beside her. Any time she was this close she couldn’t control herself. It was like her body psychically needed to feel Sooyoung’s tongue on her, or her fingers inside of her. It was honestly pathetic, but at this point she honestly didn’t think she was ashamed about it anymore. 

Sooyoung was too sexy sometimes. The way she would stare at her whenever she was absolutely destroying her pussy was just..

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked the girl in her arms. She seemed a little tense. Jinsoul laughed awkwardly, adjusting her position. She could feel her wetness in her panties, it was really hard to ignore. “Damn it Jinsoul.” She thought to herself. 

“Yeah i’m okay.” She lied, smiling at the girl who looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. It made Jinsoul’s heart skip a beat, and she was honestly starting to feel bad for the mess she made in her panties a second ago. Sooyoung was being so cute right now. She felt guilty. 

“Okay.” Sooyoung simply said, kissing her again and then turning back to the screen. 

Jinsoul had to reposition herself, because every time she felt her wetness it made her jump. She wished she could ask Sooyoung to clean her up. But she looked so cute watching the movie. She seemed very interested in whatever was going on right now. Jinsoul figured it wouldn’t hurt to just.. place her hand there to maybe calm the throbbing. 

Thankfully there was a blanket over her, so her actions weren’t that obvious. Sooyoung really was oblivious to it, and for some reason that turned Jinsoul on even more. She wondered how far she could go until Sooyoung noticed she was touching herself under this blanket. The second her finger hit her clit, her hips bucked because of how sensitive she was. She had to be careful or she’d give herself away within seconds.

“Get it together Jinsoul..” She thought to herself, as she slowly ran her fingers through the wetness in between her legs. She so badly wanted Sooyoung to catch her like this.. she didn’t understand why she got a rush from possibly getting caught in the act all of the time. 

She slowly rubbed at her clit, wanting to push herself to the edge before she gave herself what she really wanted. The feeling it sent through her made her want to scream, but she couldn’t so she had to bite down on her lip to keep quiet. 

Sooyoung looked at her for a second and smiled, Jinsoul smiled back, her finger still rubbing at her sensitive clit. “Oh you cute oblivious little thing.” Jinsoul thought to herself as she watched Sooyoung look back towards the tv. Her legs spread just a tiny bit, so it wouldn’t be too obvious. But she needed room to move her fingers down. She pushed two fingers in, and quickly pulled them out, bringing them back up to circle at her clit.

“Hmm.” She moaned out, immediately clearing her throat to cover it. Sooyoung didn’t even flinch. Jinsoul was going to have to step up her game. She moved her fingers back down and pushed them inside of herself, loving how her fingers felt inside of her. She wanted to curse so bad, it was taking everything in her to not moan out something right now.

She badly wished it was Sooyoung fucking her right now, but this was too much fun. Her fingers moved in and out of herself, she could feel the wetness coating her slim fingers. She wished she could taste herself right now. Her other hand went up to play with her nipple. Now she was really getting carried away. 

“Did you see that?” Sooyoung asked her, eyes amazed at what happened on the screen.

“Mhm.” Jinsoul replied, afraid that if she opened her mouth she’d moan loudly. 

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked her, and Jinsoul couldn’t even answer because all she could feel was her fingers pushing deep inside of her wet walls. 

“Y-yeah.” She managed to say. She was about to break any second now. It felt way too good. She needed therapy or something, this couldn’t be healthy. 

“Mmm..” She moaned again, not even hiding it this time. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you doing?...” She asked her, seeing the sweat that formed on the girls forehead. It finally clicked for her and she was beyond turned on by it. Jinsoul finally came, she felt the hot liquids gushing out of her and she moaned Sooyoung’s name. 

“Fuck Sooyoung..” She moaned, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Did you just... fuck yourself? When i’m right here?” Sooyoung whined, although it really was kind of sexy. Jinsoul was honestly a little crazy. She didn’t know Jinsoul could be so dirty.

“Yeah.” She giggled, still coming down from her high. “I enjoy the rush.” She smirked, her eyes still hooded. 

“Can you... do it again?” Sooyoung asked, a cocky grin on her face as she looked at the girl. 

“Y-yeah..” Jinsoul said shyly. She never really had someone watch her full on masturbate before, so she was a little shy. She removed her pants, and Sooyoung did the honors of removing the ruined underwear. 

She positioned Jinsoul in the middle of the sofa, and got down on her knees to watch. Jinsoul bit her lip as she watched Sooyoung hungrily eyeing her pussy. 

“What are you waiting for?” Sooyoung asked her, snapping Jinsoul out of her trance. “Rub your clit.” She demanded.

Jinsoul was a little turned on by the demanding tone in Sooyoung’s voice. She did as she was told, slowly trailing her hand down her body and circling at the sensitive nub. She was still a bit of a mess from her last orgasm, so she knew she wouldn’t last long. It seemed like having Sooyoung here eyeing her so intensely was amplifying the pleasure she felt.

“You’re so dirty.. you know that Jinsoul?” Sooyoung teased, watching as the girl played with herself. It was really sexy, Sooyoung hadn’t seen anything like it. Only in porn. But here she was, with her dream girl, living the dream. 

“Put a finger inside.. but don’t stop rubbing your clit.” The taller girl told her, and Jinsoul moaned the second she felt her finger inside of her. Sooyoung could hear the sounds of her wetness every time Jinsoul pushed in and out and it never got old. If anything it just got even better for her. 

“F-fuck.. Sooyoung I-I won’t last much longer.” She warned, feeling like her entire body was on fire. Her fingers rubbing at her clit, and a finger going in and out of her, on top of Sooyoung watching with that look in her eyes? She was about to fall apart. She felt so dirty, but it made her feel so good too. She liked being dirty, only for Sooyoung. 

She became a different person when she was with the other girl. “Fuck yourself faster— you want to come right?” Sooyoung asked her, watching as her finger moved inside of her with a changed pace. She liked seeing the finger come out, shining from the wetness of the blonde. “I— I want to come.. for you.” Jinsoul managed to say, eyeing Sooyoung as she fucked herself quickly. 

Her fingers were rubbing at her clit, trying to match the pace of her finger going in and out of her. “Then do it.” Sooyoung said, her voice was so sexy. It sent tingles throughout Jinsoul’s body and she felt herself falling apart at that. Her body tensed up and she moaned loudly as she came on her finger. She needed a second to get herself together. 

The couch was soaked where Jinsoul sat. Sooyoung noticed and giggled to herself. The second Jinsoul removed her finger from herself, it was replaced with Sooyoung’s tongue, making the other girl jump. She wasn’t expecting that, not that she didn’t want it either. But she was still coming down from her previous high, and Sooyoung’s tongue flicking at her already sensitive clit was just a deal breaker for her. 

Sooyoung ate her like it was her last meal, Jinsoul couldn’t even watch. She couldn’t look into those eyes of Sooyoung’s while she devoured her that way. She felt her lips everywhere, sucking at the folds and making loud smacking noises. It was driving her insane. Sooyoung was too fucking good at this. The other girl was having the time of her life eating out Jinsoul. She really could do this all day, if Jinsoul could handle it.

The blonde came in her mouth, the reality of it all setting in and making her feel a little embarrassed by it. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling Sooyoung carefully place her leg down that was lifted up as she ate her out. Jinsoul needed to sleep after that one. 

Sooyoung giggled again, making Jinsoul open hers eyes slightly. “What is so funny to you?” She asked the other girl, confused by the constant laughing she heard.

“You’re literally like a waterfall.” Sooyoung teased, referring to the mess she made on the couch. Jinsoul’s eyes opened and she looked down onto the couch where she was sitting and saw the big wet spot there. “Oh no.” She said, standing up quickly. Jinsoul went into the room, getting a different pair of underwear and coming back out with a towel. She tried her best to dry the spot but it was no use.

“You should probably like.. clean that with soap.” Sooyoung suggested.

“Why can’t you?” The blonde whined.

“Because i’m not the one squirting all over the place.” She giggled, and Jinsoul could feel her cheeks heat up again. She knew she had to be blushing an insane amount. 

“Stop..” She said shyly, doing as Sooyoung said. Even after she cleaned it with soap, there was still a wet spot there. So she just spread the towel over it. They were in the middle of eating some pizza Jinsoul ordered when Haseul returned. 

“Oh.. what a pleasant surprise.” She said, noticing the blonde immediately. 

“Hey Haseul.” Sooyoung waved, biting into her pizza. Jinsoul smiled, waving as well. Things were still a little awkward for now. “I like pizza too ya know.” The shorter girl mentioned, taking a seat across from them. 

“Have some.” Jinsoul insisted, pushing the box over to her. Haseul noticed the hickeys on her neck and had to keep herself from laughing. She had never seen people as horny as these two. It was sort of ridiculous. 

“Thanks.. what have you two been up two?” Haseul asked, pretending she had no clue. She knew that they had sex obviously, but what she didn’t know was they had sex on the couch too.

“We watched a movie.” Sooyoung simply said.

“Which?” 

“Some scary movie on netflix..” She trailed off and Haseul nodded. The two girls stayed quiet, eating their pizza and avoiding eye contact. She looked at the two, noticing how weird they were acting.

“You sure that’s the only thing you did?” She teased. 

“W-what? Yeah, duh..” Jinsoul defended. She wasn’t that great of a liar until it came to boys it seemed. 

“Uh huh..” Haseul said, finishing the slice she had. “Well— my favorite show is coming on in about 5 minutes soo..” She trailed off, standing up and walking over to the sofa. 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened and Jinsoul really wanted to run out of this apartment. “Why is there a towel here?” She asked the other two, and she noticed how flustered Jinsoul looked.

She immediately dropped the towel, her face changing to pure disgust. “Really? On the couch?!” She shouted, and Sooyoung looked down at her plate. They really were a little too sloppy. 

“God I can’t believe you two!” She shouted, stomping down the hall. “I’ll be in my room!” She slammed the door, and Sooyoung couldn’t stop herself from laughing. The entire situation was bizarre, and Jinsoul was as red as a tomato. 

“It’s okay.. it happens.” Sooyoung reassured. “Maybe when we get our own place we can fuck anywhere.” She suggested and Jinsoul was shocked because of what she said. 

“Y-you think we’ll live together?” Jinsoul asked cautiously. She wasn’t against it per say.. but she wanted to know if that was something Sooyoung really wanted.

“Yeah.. eventually.. one day, hopefully.” She trailed off, feeling embarrassed by the slip up. She really didn’t want to scare Jinsoul off with her commitment plans. 

“One day.” Jinsoul smiled, relaxing her nerves. 

Jinsoul was on campus with Taemin that next week, discussing a few things.

“You think the plan will work?” Jinsoul asked him and he nodded. 

“I mean.. I live there and I know his schedule, so it should go according to plan.” He reassured her. “Did you fix things with Sooyoung?” He asked her, fixing his hair. 

“Somewhat.. we’re working on it.” She admitted. He smiled at that. He was happy to see her getting herself together. “Good! So then it should really work if you can convince her to do her part..” He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Stop.” She was embarrassed, but she really wanted this plan to work. It was really going to just be a big fuck you to her homophobic ex boyfriend Taeyang. He had a right to be angry with her, but she felt he took things a little too far. He was constantly talking down on her ever since that all happened. He truly was an asshole. 

“I’ll talk to her about it.” She told him. 

She really hoped it all worked out. She wanted nothing more than to see the humiliation the bastard would face.

She was in her dorm, alone and bored. Heejin was usually here to keep her company, but she went out with her girlfriend for the night. Jinsoul being the good student that she is, finished all of her assignments, so she couldn’t even do that. So now she was just sitting here, scrolling through social media. 

She saw a post from Sooyoung of the two of them. The caption was “Movie Night”, with a cute blue heart. Jinsoul smiled at that. Sooyoung looked so cute in those pictures. She missed her already. She found herself facetiming the other girl, she hadn’t seen her in a few days. When Sooyoung picked up, she positioned the camera on her desk. 

“Hey beautiful.” Sooyoung said brightly, turning back to her work she was doing.

“Hi.. I miss you.” Jinsoul said cutely and she could see the smile on Sooyoung’s face.

“I miss you too— you should come over.” Sooyoung suggested and Jinsoul frowned at that. “I wish.. but I have to study tonight.” She informed the other girl.

“Study here.” 

“You know I wont if I come there.” Jinsoul told her, and Sooyoung laughed because she already knew that. Sooyoung was too much of a distraction. She couldn’t get anything done with her around. She didn’t even have to do anything, just knowing she was around had Jinsoul unfocused. 

“I know— i’m teasing... you can come over tomorrow?” She insisted and Jinsoul liked the sound of that. 

“After class?” Jinsoul asked and Sooyoung told her yes. She couldn’t wait to be with her. 

“I also have to talk to you about something..” She said to Sooyoung, and she saw the worried look in her eyes. “Don’t worry! It isn’t anything bad.” She quickly reassured, and she could see the girl relax. 

“Okay then.” Sooyoung smiled again. Sooyoung was just sitting in her sports bra, for whatever reason. She genuinely just wanted to get a rise out of Jinsoul. She enjoyed teasing the other girl. Jinsoul noticed of course, she tried hard not to. 

When Sooyoung stood up she could see her toned abs flexing in the camera and she had to literally cross her legs. “You horny fuck.” She muttered to herself.

“What?” Sooyoung asked, thinking Jinsoul was talking to you.

“Nothing!” Jinsoul lied. “You look nice.” She complimented, and Sooyoung sat down smiling brightly. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and returned to her work. The angle was giving Jinsoul a nice view of the other girls boobs. 

She was such a tease. “Did you finish all your homework?” Sooyoung asked her, looking directly into the camera. The light from her lamp making her eyes lighter than usual. 

“Mhm.” Jinsoul simply answered. 

“Good.” She said. Jinsoul was getting restless just sitting here. Especially with Sooyoung looking that good and she wasn’t there to take in the sight of it. 

“You’re staring mighty hard..” Sooyoung pointed out, noticing the eyes watching her as she worked. “Stop being hot then.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” Sooyoung defended. 

“Sure..” Jinsoul trailed off. 

“Put on a shirt then.” Jinsoul said to her. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow up at her. “Why? I’m not harming anyone..” She pouted.

“You’re harming me..” Jinsoul whined, and Sooyoung laughed.

“How? I’m just sitting here.” 

“Being attractive.” Jinsoul added.

“Do you want to take it off?” Sooyoung teased and Jinsoul felt her heart stop. 

“Yes.. actually.” Jinsoul said truthfully, and Sooyoung smiled. 

“Okay..” She took the bra off and Jinsoul’s eyes widened at the sight. Good thing she was here at the dorm alone. 

Jinsoul had an idea. “Touch yourself.” She demanded and Sooyoung looked at her like she was crazy. 

“What?” She asked, wanting to make sure she heard that clearly.

“Touch yourself..” Jinsoul said softer this time.

“Wait.. let me call you from the laptop.” She told Jinsoul, hanging up and calling seconds later. The view was a lot better now. She could see Sooyoung’s entire body. The taller girl was a tease though, and she purposely gave the blonde a show before doing what she wanted. Rubbing at her body sensually and then grabbing both her breast with her hands. 

Jinsoul gasped when she heard Sooyoung’s quiet moans. She was pinching her nipples, and Jinsoul could see her abs flex every so often. The sight was amazing. Jinsoul removed her own shirt, her fingers mimicking Sooyoung’s movements.

She moaned when she heard Sooyoung moaning again. Her moans were cute and whiny at times, and other times they were low and sexy.. like now. “Take off all your clothes.” The blonde demanded again, and Sooyoung wasted no time doing so. She already knew what Jinsoul wanted, so she opened her legs wide, her free hand traveling down to run through the glistening folds.

Jinsoul couldn’t believe her eyes. She never ate a girl out but she desperately wanted to in this moment. Sooyoung lifted her fingers to her mouth, licking at them to taste herself.

She moaned at the sweet taste. “Wish you were here..” She smirked, winking at the blonde as she rubbed at her center again. She loved the way Sooyoung’s thick fingers ran through her wet folds. She wished they were inside of her right now. Jinsoul found herself getting up quickly to grab the dildo out of her top drawer. 

She needed to invest in one with the amount of times she masturbated recently. She kicked her pants off and removed her underwear, teasing herself with the dildo. She waited patiently for Sooyoung to push her fingers inside of herself so she could do the same. Sooyoung did it, painfully slow, but she did it, and when she did it felt like pure heaven. 

Now Sooyoung understood the rush behind someone watching you fuck yourself. “Fuck Jinsoul... I wish you were here so I could feel your fingers inside of me.” She moaned again, her other hand traveling down to rub at her clit. 

Jinsoul was trying her hardest to watch Sooyoung fuck herself, but she was nearing an orgasm already. Watching Sooyoung fuck herself, combined with her moans and the feeling of this dildo inside of her was far too much. She felt like she was actually floating. Her eyes watered and she shut them tightly as Sooyoung’s moans got louder and whinier. She kept moaning Jinsoul’s name, and it was slowly pushing the blonde over the edge.

“Are you— fucking yourself thinking of me?” Sooyoung asked her, panting loudly as she pounded her fingers inside of her hole. 

“Mhm.” Jinsoul moaned out, feeling the toy slip in and out of her easier as her wetness gushed out. She was so turned on it was unbelievable. This was seriously getting out of hand. She never saw herself being this way, but here she was, having phone sex. She was having a damn good time too. 

“Oh Sooyoung— i’m so close!” She moaned out, moving the dildo in and out as fast as she could. Sooyoung was getting close too, hearing the blondes low throaty moans. She wished she was there with her, feeling how wet she was and hearing her desperate cries in her ear. 

“Fuck Jinsoul— I can’t...” She moaned, feeling that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. It felt so good she could cry, she came hard and Jinsoul was right behind her.

The second she reached her orgasm, coming hard on the dildo she heard the dorm door open and she jumped up. 

Heejin dropped the drink she had in her hand at the sight and Jinsoul scrambled to get the blankets. Sooyoung thought the screams was from her powerful orgasm, but she didn’t realize Jinsoul had been caught. She was too dazed to realize, and the call hung up.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Jinsoul apologized to poor Heejin. 

Heejin was literally shaking in her spot. If she would’ve just waited one more minute, she could’ve avoided this. Why did the universe hate her? Jinsoul held the blanket close to her, walking over to Heejin who just looked at her with wide eyes still.

“I’m sorry Heejin.” Jinsoul felt like she could cry. She was embarrassed that she had been caught doing, THAT. And by her roommate.. who she’d have to see pretty much everyday. 

Heejin didn’t speak for a moment, still stunned by what happened. Jinsoul went to put a hand on her shoulder, but Heejin snapped out of her trance, smacking her hand away quickly. 

“I’m going to leave now.. and when I come back tomorrow... we’ll pretend this never happened..” She said to the blonde.

“Okay?” Heejin asked her and Jinsoul was still shocked that she had been caught in the moment. 

“O-okay..” Jinsoul agreed, still embarrassed by the situation. 

Heejin slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door and shakily pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Hey Hyunjin? Yeah.. can you come back? I’m staying the night at your place..” She said, on the verge of passing out. 

Jinsoul was still in the room, shaking from what just happened. She didn’t mean for Heejin to see that. She didn’t even know she was coming home tonight! She really did need her own place to stay.. especially if she was going to be the horny mess that she had become. She was scarring her friends left and right and she felt bad about it. 

The next day, Heejin was still trying to get the image out of her brain, sitting with Jungeun and Doyeon at the lunch table. They had an assignment to do together and Doyeon actually liked Jungeun, so she decided to actually participate in it. She usually just let the guys that she had to work with do it all. They never complained because they were constantly on their hands and knees for her. 

It was dumb though. If only they knew she wasn’t interested in them. It still made her laugh though. 

“I-I walked in on my friend... doing stuff.” Heejin muttered, feeling like if she opened her mouth any wider she’d throw up the lunch she had. 

“What?” Jungeun looked up at her. Doyeon was interested now.

“My friend she was— god... Jinsoul!” Heejin said, and Jungeun understood immediately.

“Wait.. Sooyoung and Jinsoul were at the dorm doing..?” She trailed off and Heejin shook her head no. She think she would’ve died if she saw that.

“Whoa! I wish I had seen that.” Jungeun’s face scrunched up at the orange haired girls words. Now she was going to be sick.

“No! No! It was just Jinsoul— and honestly that was enough for me. I can’t handle these horn balls Jungeun! I’m trying... but they’re just too much!” She whined.

“Just Jinsoul? Even better.” Doyeon added and Jungeun looked at her with a grimace.

Doyeon looked back at her confused. “What?” Jungeun just shook her head.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that Heejin.. just talk to her about it or something.” Jungeun advised and Heejin really didn’t want to do that.

“I can’t look at her right now.. I need at least a week.” Heejin was really on the verge of running far away. She was sick of having to deal with this trauma. She didn’t come here for this. 

“You said that last time.” Jungeun reminded. Heejin just sighed deeply. She really wished she wasn’t in the middle of this shit. 

Jungeun thought it was the funniest thing in the world though.

“I’ll talk to them for you.” Doyeon insisted and Heejin looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Really?” Heejin asked happily. She would do anything to avoid having that conversation with the other girl. 

“Yeah.. sure!” Doyeon smiled, and Jungeun gave her a weird look. 

After her classes were over, Doyeon dragged Jinsoul off of campus and drove her to Sooyoung’s apartment. Jinsoul kept stealing glances at the other girl in the car.

“What? You can talk to me ya know.. I don’t bite.” Doyeon teased, and Jinsoul really didn’t know what to say.

“How long have you known Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked her. She wanted to know a little more about their relationship. 

“A few months.. not that it matters anyway. She’s whipped for you, so don’t worry.” She suddenly said. Jinsoul had no idea what Doyeon was going on about.

When the taller girl saw the confused look in the blondes eyes she laughed. “I already know what you’re doing— trust me. There is nothing going on between us, she’s all yours.” 

Jinsoul laughed at that, but it was an awkward laugh. “Sorry you’re just.. really attractive.” Jinsoul pointed out and Doyeon smiled. “I know.” She said confidently.

“But i’m not threat.” She reassured, parking and stepping out. They went to Haseul’s apartment and Doyeon knocked. Sooyoung didn’t have any classes that day, she was just at home relaxing. When she opened the door she wasn’t expecting to see... two of the girls she has slept with... together.

“Uh.. hi?” She waved awkwardly, and Doyeon smiled. 

“Nice girl.” Doyeon gestured to Jinsoul. She pushed Jinsoul slightly into the house. 

“Now that you two are both here..” Doyeon trailed off, getting their attention. 

“Stop fucking and bussing everywhere! You’re ruining your friends lives!” She scolded them, and Jinsoul really wanted to just crawl into a hole and stay there. Sooyoung was flustered as well, feeling the blonde hiding behind her slightly.

“Have a good day.” She smiled, ruffling the both of their hairs and walking off. 

Sooyoung had no idea what the fuck just happened, and Jinsoul was just traumatized because her sex life was constantly on display. She had no one to blame but herself she supposed. 

“W-what was that?” Sooyoung asked the shaky blonde behind her.

“I don’t even want to talk about it.” She said truthfully. Jinsoul reminded herself to tell Sooyoung about her plan. But she needed her to even proceed with it.

“Wait.. so you want me to help you do that?” Sooyoung asked her and Jinsoul scoffed.

“Who else would do it? We’re the ones that were tainted by it..” She explained, helping Sooyoung understand the situation better. 

“And this Taemin guy.. he can be trusted?” She asked and Jinsoul assured her that they could. 

“It’s a little crazy..” Sooyoung admitted, she liked the sound of it though. She hated that guy, and she’d do anything to see the look of pure humiliation on his face. “But i’m in.” Sooyoung agreed, and Jinsoul smiled brightly. She placed a kiss on her lips. 

“This weekend?” Jinsoul asked.

“This weekend.” The taller girl replied.

“Good— i’ll let Taemin know.” 

And so that weekend, Jinsoul went forth with her plan. She arrived at her ex’s house, handing the backpack to Sooyoung. When she knocked on the door, Taemin opened it a minute later. 

“Wow.. this is actually happening huh?” He asked her and Jinsoul nodded. He led the girls to Taeyangs room, opening the door and moving to the side so they could step in. Sooyoung took in the room, it was bland, it fit Taeyang perfectly. 

The desk had a monitor there, and she assumed that was where the asshole watched them. It made her sick to her stomach when she found out it was him who did it. Although she had a feeling it was him all along.

“So Taeyang usually gets back around 9.. so in about an hour— he should be arriving.” Taemin informed.

“You ladies.. get comfortable. When he arrives.. it’ll show up here—“ He pointed to the monitor in the room. 

“I don’t think he knows Sooyoung’s car.. so he wont be suspicious.” Jinsoul added on. 

“Good! Even better.. I really hope this goes according to your sick plan.” Taemin teased, although he really hoped it worked out. Even he wanted to see the devastation Taeyang went through when he saw what was coming.

“Me too.” Jinsoul smiled, and Taemin excused himself from the room. 

Sooyoung walked around, looking at the things in his room. He was pretty boring. There was nothing interesting here except the desktop with the monitors on it. 

“Are you nervous?” Jinsoul asked her. Sooyoung would be lying if she said no. But she also wanted to make the idiot pay. 

“Little bit.. but we’re going to have fun.” She lifted the bag, emptying the contents of it onto the bed. “A lot of fun..” She said again, as she eyed the metal cuffs on the bed. Jinsoul could feel herself throbbing already at the thought of it all. 

Taemin was in his room, doing his homework and watching through the window. He’d alert the girls when Taeyang was coming. He knew they’d be too.. busy, to focus on that monitor in there. So he would do the honors for them. 

When he started to hear moaning his face frowned up, and he immediately put his headphones in and turned his music all the way up. He smiled when he couldn’t hear anything anymore.

This was going to be too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nah just kidding lmao


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end...

Jinsoul couldn’t even think straight after that orgasm. Sooyoung gave her a second to calm down, kissing her softly. As always, Jinsoul looked stunning to the other girl. She looked into those eyes that looked back at her with the same intimacy. 

Jinsoul was nervous, but she really wanted to return the favor to Sooyoung. She had never really gotten the chance, she was always too worn out after their sessions. She also had no experience in... this, so she sort of avoided it as well. Sooyoung didn’t mind though. She was used to doing all of the work most of the time. 

“Sooyoung?” Jinsoul whispered, and Sooyoung’s eyes opened. Jinsoul swore she saw stars in her eyes. Sooyoung just looked at her, waiting for her to speak. She had her full attention, and that made Jinsoul really nervous again. “C-Can I touch you?” The blonde asked nervously, and Sooyoung smiled. 

“Of course..” 

“I don’t really know what to do.” Jinsoul admitted and Sooyoung gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll help you.” She told the blonde, and Jinsoul felt a little better about that. Sooyoung beckoned her over, and Jinsoul wasted no time moving over to the other girl and smashing her lips against hers. Sooyoung’s hands roamed Jinsoul’s body, making her throb all over again. But she couldn’t let her own hormones distract her right now. This was about Sooyoung.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on hers, slowly moving her hand down to Sooyoung’s center. The second her hand was there she could feel the wetness that had already formed between the taller girl’s legs. This wasn’t new for Sooyoung, she always got worked up after being with Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul’s fingers circled the dark haired girls clit, trying her hardest to mimic what Sooyoung does to her. Hearing Sooyoung’s low moans set something off in Jinsoul. She wanted to hear more, this wasn’t enough. 

Sooyoung couldn’t believe she was being touched by Jinsoul. It was like a dream come true. Jinsoul now understood why Sooyoung enjoyed touching her so much. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing the moans she was causing. 

The blonde moved her fingers lower, circling the open hole. Sooyoung could tell she was hesitant. She moved her hand down to Jinsoul’s. “Jinsoul.” Sooyoung called, and the girl looked up at her immediately. She pushed Jinsoul’s fingers inside of herself, her head falling back. Jinsoul couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sooyoung was actually putting her in a trance.

“Fuck..” She moaned, looking down at Jinsoul’s fingers moving in and out of her. The sight was doubling the pleasure, so she looked away, meeting Jinsoul’s eyes instead. But if anything that just made it worse, because the look in Jinsoul’s eyes was so much different than the usual brown orbs. Sooyoung felt like Jinsoul was staring into her soul, picking up the pace of her fingers. 

“You feel so good.” Jinsoul moaned, loving the way Sooyoung’s walls felt around her fingers. This was new territory for her, but she was absolutely loving it, and she couldn’t believe she’d been denying herself of something as amazing as this. 

She was quite disappointed in herself. 

“You feel— good.. please don’t stop.” Sooyoung begged, feeling herself getting dangerously close. She didn’t understand why this orgasm that was approaching that as powerful as it did. But she was pretty sure it was because Jinsoul was the cause of it. There was just too many emotions flowing through her. 

Jinsoul knew Sooyoung was getting close, and not just because of her moans that were so pleasing to her ears. But because she could feel how tight the other girl was getting, her walls clenching around her fingers and the gush of wetness that followed after. Jinsoul was in awe at the come that drenched her fingers. She couldn’t help herself when she sucked at her fingers, stunning Sooyoung in the process. 

Her cheeks were flushed as she watched Jinsoul lick her fingers clean, moaning at the taste of her. “Just as good as I expected..” Jinsoul complimented, sending a wink over to her. Sooyoung felt her heart race at that. Jinsoul was just too much for her. The blonde wanted more of Sooyoung, she enjoyed the taste of her. She swirled her tongue at the girls clit, making Sooyoung whine loudly. She didn’t even give her some time to process the previous orgasm.

“Jinsoul..” Sooyoung moaned softly, loving the way Jinsoul’s tongue felt. Sooyoung could tell she didn’t really know what she was doing, but it still felt good. And with time she knew Jinsoul would have her coming within 30 seconds, because even right now she didn’t think she’d last long. Jinsoul did to Sooyoung what she enjoyed, sucking on her clit and eyeing her to see if she liked it. But Sooyoung liked everything. “Mmm.. yes please— please suck my clit.” Sooyoung begged, holding Jinsoul in place. 

The pleasure that shot through her body nearly paralyzed her. She wasn’t expecting to come so fast.. and just off of that. She was a little embarrassed at that. Jinsoul just smiled, placing light kisses on her inner thighs. 

“You came?” She asked and Sooyoung nodded shyly. “I was just getting started.” The blonde pouted, pushing her tongue inside of Sooyoung with no warning.

“Jinsoul!” She moaned out, trying her hardest to ride the other girls tongue. Jinsoul was loving how Sooyoung’s pussy clenched around her tongue. She swirled it, holding Sooyoung in place. That made her whine, she wanted to ride Jinsoul’s tongue so badly. It felt too good. 

Sooyoung forgot how to speak when Jinsoul moved her hand up to toy with her clit. It was too much going on for her. Jinsoul’s hot tongue inside of her while her fingers moved quickly against her clit. She was definitely going to come if this kept going, because the feeling she felt in her stomach was too hard to ignore. But it felt so good knowing she was going to come for her Jinsoul. She was all hers, and she wanted her to know that.

“Fuck i’m so close—“ She moaned, running her fingers through Jinsoul’s hair. The blonde loved the way her fingers felt, scratching at her scalp and gripping tightly whenever she moved her tongue inside of her a certain way. Jinsoul loved the sound Sooyoung’s pussy made whenever she moved her tongue in and out. She was so wet for her, and she was 100% sure Sooyoung was making a mess on the bed. Now she could tease her for that. 

“Jinsoul!” Sooyoung moaned, coming undone onto the tongue that still moved inside of her. Every movement made her body twitch, her legs closed quickly around Jinsoul’s head, making her giggle. Sooyoung’s eyes were closed, she needed a second to process that. Jinsoul just eyed her center, wanting to dive back in for more. But now she couldn’t ignore her own wetness that had started dripping down her thighs. 

She could see it glistening on her inner thigh and she laughed at it. Even when Sooyoung wasn’t touching her she had her dripping. It was a little pathetic honestly. But she couldn’t help it. She also could help it, when she was eyeing Sooyoung’s pretty lips. 

She wanted them in between her legs again. Sooyoung was still laying, her eyes closed, trying to even out her breathing. She felt the bed moving slightly, and a body traveling up hers. And when she opened her eyes she was met with Jinsoul hovering over her. 

“I-I want to ride your tongue..” She said shyly, and Sooyoung was really confused as to how she sounded so cute saying something so dirty. But she didn’t deny that request, sticking her tongue out and pulling Jinsoul’s hips down. “Oh fuck.” Jinsoul moaned out, feeling Sooyoung’s tongue licking at her pussy. She had to hold onto the headboard because she was pretty sure she’d fall over without it. Sooyoung loved the sight of this, when she looked up she could see Jinsoul’s perfect breasts and those perfect eyes staring down at her. 

Jinsoul really wasn’t expecting this to feel this good. She held herself up, feeling Sooyoung’s tongue running through her folds. Sooyoung moaned, tasting Jinsoul everywhere, dipping her tongue into her hole and then moving back up to her clit. She wanted to absolutely devour the girl above her. Her nails dug into the girls hips, but if anything it just made Jinsoul moan even louder. She started rocking her hips, feeling Sooyoung’s tongue moving up and down her slit. Her tongue was so nice, she could do this all day if her body allowed it.

Sooyoung loved the way Jinsoul panted above her, moaning cursed and slamming her hands against the wall. 

Taemin tried his best to ignore it.

Jinsoul was looking down at Sooyoung, who was looking up at her with a mischievous look in her eyes. She nearly came on the spot seeing the way Sooyoung looked at her. It was like she knew she owned Jinsoul’s pussy. It flipped a switch in Jinsoul. She lowered herself onto the girls tongue, feeling it push into her. 

“Fuck.. I want to ride your tongue.” She moaned, and Sooyoung giggled, letting her do whatever she wanted. And Jinsoul didn’t waste any time moving her hips up and down onto the girls skilled tongue. It felt so good, and Jinsoul knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She could feel Sooyoung’s tongue pushing into her every time her hips lowered. Her wetness seeping out and dripping down Sooyoung’s chin. 

She didn’t mind though. She loved every second of it. She especially loved seeing Jinsoul come undone above her, her abs flexing and her hips bucking wildly against her lips. Now she was really dripping, and she felt a little ashamed to see all of the wetness that covered Sooyoung’s face and chin. It had even dripped down her neck. 

She slowly removed herself from Sooyoung. “S-Sorry.” She apologized, and Sooyoung waved her off. It really was no big deal to her. 

Sooyoung checked the time.. 30 minutes and he should be arriving here. She grabbed the cuffs and smirked at Jinsoul, who proudly scooted to the edge of the bed. “Eager..” Sooyoung teased and Jinsoul smiled at her.

“Well I know i’m about to get fucked until I can’t walk so yeah... a little.” She said bluntly and Sooyoung felt her legs weaken. 

“You’re something else.” Sooyoung replied and she shrugged. 

“Put them on.. so you can fuck me already.” Jinsoul turned around, laying her face flat on the bed and raising her ass up as high as it could go. She felt a little dirty, being this submissive to Sooyoung, but she didn’t care. She just wanted her. Sooyoung could see her glistening folds and she had to fight the urge to just eat her out again. She moved onto the bed, cuffing Jinsoul.

The blonde waited patiently for Sooyoung to put the strap on, her hands cuffed behind her back. The moment she felt a dip in the bed she knew it was over for her. Jinsoul was literally dripping, it was so sexy. Sooyoung pushed her hand onto Jinsoul’s back, pushing the strap into her and hearing her moan already. “Oh fuck—“ Jinsoul moaned out. This position was feeling like a bit too much for her to handle, but she liked it still. 

Sooyoung thrusted in and out of her with a normal pace, letting her adjust before she started speeding up the process. “Fuck Sooyoung..” Jinsoul moaned, feeling herself stretching around the size of it. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

“You like the way i’m fucking you?” Sooyoung asked her, and Jinsoul moaned out as she pounded into her unexpectedly.

“Yes! Yes! I do— please..” She moaned. “Fuck me Sooyoung.” She begged and the girl above her felt like she was on fire. 

Jinsoul could hear her how wet she was every time Sooyoung pushed in and out. She didn’t even need lube because Jinsoul was already soaked. “I..fuck me harder.” Jinsoul demanded, and Sooyoung smiled at how controlling she was.

She did as she was told, but it still wasn’t enough for Jinsoul.

“Are you scared?” She managed to say, panting heavily as Sooyoung pounded into her. “Fuck me!” She shouted at her, and Sooyoung felt her stomach burning. 

“Fuck me harder!” Sooyoung was afraid she’d break Jinsoul at this point. She yanked Jinsoul back by her hair, fucking her as hard as she could. Jinsoul enjoyed the feeling of her hair getting pulled, if anything it just turned her on even more. Her clit throbbed painfully, and she was upset that she couldn’t do anything about it. 

But she screamed when Sooyoung’s hand wrapped around her front, rubbing at her clit quickly as she pounded into her. This was too much for Jinsoul, and it didn’t help that she was cuffed because she couldn’t even hold onto Sooyoung. The bed creaked, the headboard hitting against the wall over and over again. “Oh god— Sooyoung!” Jinsoul moaned loudly, hearing the sounds of skin slapping echoing throughout the room.

Her walls clenched around the strap, and she felt her orgasm ripping through her with no mercy. “Babyyyy.” She moaned out, coming hard all over the strap and on Sooyoung’s lap. Sooyoung was literally sweating now. She took the cuffs off of Jinsoul, watching as she lied on her stomach breathing heavily.

The girl was pretty sure she had broken something, but she didn’t care. Sooyoung pulled her to the edge of the bed, flipping her over and lifting her leg up high. She inserted the strap back into her, giving her no time to adjust. “You want me to fuck you hard right?” Sooyoung asked and Jinsoul whined, nodding her head eagerly. She looked down, seeing Sooyoung’s toned abs flex every time she pushed in and out of her. She could see the thin layer of sweat on her body, but if anything it was just giving a glow to her sexy tanned skin. 

Sooyoung was pushing the entire length into Jinsoul, rocking the bed in the process. She gripped Jinsoul’s leg, using it as leverage to thrust into her harder. Jinsoul’s body literally bounced, making her breasts move gracefully. She gripped onto the bed, trying to stay stationary but Sooyoung was fucking her so hard and fast that she couldn’t stay still. It was pointless, and she was really sure she wouldn’t be able to walk properly tomorrow. 

Good thing she was flexible, because Sooyoung was nearly bending her out of shape. “Fuck Sooyoung!” Jinsoul screamed. “I’m all yours.” She confessed. Sooyoung’s eyes snapped to hers, feeling her heart flutter even though she was literally fucking the life out of her right now. “I’m all yours.” She repeated, her head falling back and her eyes shutting tightly.

“This pussy is all yours..” She said. Her voice was just too sexy, Sooyoung couldn’t take it. She pushed Jinsoul’s leg up, bringing her knee to her chest. She was literally in a trance, watching Jinsoul’s face scrunch up and her pretty pink lips fall open every time Sooyoung hit somewhere deep. Her cute blonde hairs sticking to her forehead, and her cheeks flushed. The air was getting thick, and Sooyoung could feel the sweat dripping down her back. 

“Y-you’re hitting..” Jinsoul tried to speak, but the way Sooyoung was fucking her it was nearly impossible. Her brain was absolute mush. “Sooyoung..” She moaned, feeling Sooyoung hitting a spot and making her feel something she’s never felt. The feeling building up felt stronger than her usual orgasms. And Sooyoung knew exactly what it was, still going in and out with no mercy. 

“I’m coming!” Jinsoul warned, liquids shooting out of her and covering Sooyoung’s stomach. The taller girl was shocked by what just happened, and Jinsoul was just a whiny mess. Her back arched off the bed and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. It took her nearly 10 minutes to recover from that. And when she did, she sat up slowly, her tongue lapping up the wetness that covered Sooyoung’s skin. 

She was breathing heavily, smiling up at the girl that literally just rearranged her guts. 

“Ready for another round?” Sooyoung asked her and Jinsoul said yes, although she was sure her vagina was on the verge of ripping. 

Taemin looked out the window, seeing a familiar car pull up. “Oh shit..” He muttered, hitting the wall hard to let the girls know. Sooyoung heard it, looking at the monitor and seeing Taeyang step out of the car. And he was with someone else too? A girl. This was going to be fun. 

Sooyoung mustered up all the strength she could find, picking up Jinsoul who instantly wrapped her legs around the taller girl. She pressed her up against the wall, pushing the strap back into her.

Jinsoul was shocked. She’d never done something like this before. And she was also turned on by the strength Sooyoung displayed, holding her up and thrusting into her again. She didn’t even hold back on the moans that escaped from her lips. 

“There’s this new movie I found on netflix that I want to show you.” He said excitedly to the girl beside him. He pulled out his keys, unlocking the door. The second he stepped in he heard loud sounds. Loud... unusual sounds. “Sorry.. roommate must have company over.” He giggled nervously, letting her in. 

But what he didn’t know, was that his roommate was in his own room, listening to music while his ex girlfriend got destroyed in the other room. “What a time to be alive.” Taemin said to himself, kicking his feet up and sitting back in his chair. 

“I’ll go tell him to tone it down.” He smiled at the girl, walking the stairs slowly. 

“Glad he’s finally getting some.” Taeyang muttered to himself. But the closer he got to the top of the stairs, the more he realized the moans weren’t coming from his roommates room. “Tae!” He called out, his voice booming through the hall. There was no response. He walked towards his room, hearing the moans clearer and he felt his heart drop.

“He couldn’t take it to his own room?” He frowned, putting his hand on the knob.

The moment he opened the door, he wasn’t expecting to see THAT. Jinsoul had her arms tightly around Sooyoung’s neck, her back against the wall as she got fucked hard. His eyes met hers and she smiled at him, nearing an orgasm. 

He was literally frozen on the spot, his hand hadn’t left the door knob yet. He wanted to leave so bad but that look in Jinsoul’s eyes was just sinister. It was like she wanted him to know she was enjoying herself very much with Sooyoung. 

It was sick. He felt sick. Sooyoung was smiling into the girls neck, holding her tightly as she thrusted in and out of the girl. Jinsoul was about to come, her eyes still trained on the guy in front of her. 

Until finally, Sooyoung hit that spot that made her go crazy. “Sooyoung!” She moaned, her eyes closing tightly. Sooyoung loved the way she moaned her name. Jinsoul literally couldn’t feel her legs after that orgasm. Jinsoul was still breathing heavily, and Sooyoung held her up so she didn’t fall. Sooyoung slowly turned her head to look at the guy that was rooted to the ground in the doorway. 

She smiled and then winked at him and he literally went running down the hall and down the stairs. “Come on!” He shouted to the girl, and she got up confused as to why they were leaving already. He felt like an idiot, and he just had to see his ex having SEX, in his ROOM. How the hell did she even get in there? 

He didn’t know, and at the moment he really didn’t care. He just wanted to get the fuck out of here. 

Taemin was in his room, watching a panicked Taeyang run to his car. He literally was about to die from laughter. “That’ll teach the homophobic little shit..” He said to himself, laughing even harder now. 

In the other room, Jinsoul could barely stand. She didn’t understand why. Sooyoung noticed and bent down to reach her eye level. “You okay baby?” Sooyoung asked her, and Jinsoul really would’ve acknowledged her calling her that if her stomach didn’t feel like it was twisting painfully. 

“I—“ Jinsoul looked down and she was bleeding.

“Are you on your period?” Sooyoung asked, seeing it and grimacing.

“No! No.. I got off like last week..” She explained, feeling that god awful pain again. When she tried to stand up she couldn’t because of how bad the cramps were. “Should I take you to a doctor?” Sooyoung panicked and Jinsoul honestly wasn’t sure. 

“Yeah..” She simply said, and Sooyoung did just that.

Later the next day, the girls were all sitting together eating lunch. Except for Jinsoul and Sooyoung, nobody had seen them all morning. “Hello love bugs!” Heejin said happily. Her day was going great. She passed an exam that she was really worried about, and she couldn’t wait to tell Jinsoul that they passed the project they did together. 

She would’ve told her last night but she didn’t come home like she said she would. The second Heejin sat down with her lunch Jungeun leaned over to take one of her fries. But Heejin wasn’t really bothered. She was in such a good mood. 

“What’s wrong with the big guy over there?” Haseul pointed out. Taeyang was sitting at a table with his friends, but he seemed completely disassociated. “I don’t know— he looks like he saw something traumatizing.” Jungeun said jokingly. But she was oh so right. 

“He looks like Heejin when she—“ Jungeun added and Heejin slammed her hand down onto the table.

“Let’s not... bring that up.. ever!” She shouted at Jungeun, who looked at her like she was crazy. “Alright geez.. sorry.” She apologized. Speaking of the crazy duo, where the hell were they? 

“Done!” Yerim said, smiling at the work she finally finished. “That was easy.” She bragged. 

“Hey Yerim can you help me with my homework?” Jungeun asked her and she nodded eagerly. “Sure! What do you need help with?” She asked excitedly, standing up and walking to get on the opposite side of the table. She hovered over Jungeun, looking down at the papers. 

“This is embarrassing..” Jinsoul said to Sooyoung, pulling her hat on her head as far as it could go.

“Look.. the doctor said you’ll be okay in a few days alright?” Sooyoung tried to reassure her, but for now Jinsoul had to deal with the humiliation of it all. Sooyoung opened the cafeteria doors, pushing Jinsoul inside. When Haseul heard the doors open and close she looked in the direction, nearly dropping her soda in the process. 

“Oh god no...” She muttered, seeing Sooyoung pushing Jinsoul over to their table in a wheelchair. Jungeun looked up to noticing it and laughing immediately. 

“What the hell happened?” Haseul asked, furrowing her eyebrows and looking between the two of them. 

“Don’t even want to talk about it.” Jinsoul muttered, lowering her head in shame. Sooyoung just smiled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the shorter girl. 

“Sooyoung...” She trailed off, waiting for an answer. Heejin was stuck, she really hoped Jinsoul was in that wheelchair for a different reason and not the corrupted reason in her head. 

“You guys really don’t want to know okay? So let’s just drop it.” Sooyoung tried her hardest to change the topic. 

“You two— wait..” Haseul said, the realization dawning on her. 

“You horny bastards!” She shouted at them, and Jinsoul’s cheeks had to be redder than tomatoes at this point. Sooyoung was embarrassed beyond belief, and she really wished they stayed home today. This was so humiliating.

“I hate gay people!” Heejin shouted loudly, making everyone in the room look their way.

Yerim gasped, her eyes widened as she looked at Heejin. “Whoa what? Heejin! You’re homophobic?” She couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I am now!” She said angrily. “You two are so, you’re so—“ She couldn’t even finish her sentence because of how angry she was. 

“You broke Jinsoul!” She shouted at Sooyoung, making the girl flinch. 

“W-what? I didn’t break her!” She defended and Jinsoul just hid her face with her hand. She was 100% sure everyone in this cafeteria was looking in their direction. 

“She’s in... a wheelchair!” Haseul pointed out again. “Just how hard were you guys going at it?” She asked. She was trying so hard to not laugh in their face. She had never seen anything like this before. 

“Please stop..” Jinsoul begged, she didn’t think she could handle this embarrassment much longer. 

“It’s just a bruised cervix.. a bad bruised cervix. I’ll be fine!” She explained. 

Jungeun bust out laughing again, clapping her hands like a seal. “Clown 1 and clown 2.” She pointed at the two girls, just thinking of how that doctors visit went. 

“You people are unbelievable.” Yerim pointed out. She’d never seen a crazier group of people in her life. This was just a mess. She just wanted to get her education... what did she do to deserve this? 

The rest of the day went.. okay. Jinsoul was in bed resting while Sooyoung sat at the edge of it. Sooyoung was by her side ever since that doctors visit, despite the humiliation behind it. They both sort of had a part in it. Jinsoul shouldn’t have been so greedy to get fucked so hard. She felt a little ashamed by it. It felt nice in the moment though. 

She didn’t want Sooyoung to take the, “fuck me till I cant walk” thing so literal. But here she was.. getting rolled around in a wheelchair. Yeah, she really hated herself. 

Sooyoung honestly thought it was the funniest thing ever. But she didn’t show that to Jinsoul. Yeah it was embarrassing, but the fact that it happened was just too funny. She really felt like she was in some comedic movie at this point. Her relationship with Jinsoul was definitely special. 

“Can we never talk about this? Like ever?” Jinsoul begged and Sooyoung just giggled to herself. 

“Of course baby..” She turned back to her work because she knew if she looked at Jinsoul she’d laugh in her face. She knew she was good in bed but geez. She felt a little bad going so hard on the poor girl. But she asked for it. Sooyoung just did what she wanted really. 

There was a knock on the door, and Jinsoul looked over to Sooyoung since she really couldn’t get up to answer. Sooyoung grinned and got up, walking over to the room door. When she opened it she could see a distraught Taeyang looking back at her. She rolled her eyes, nearly shutting the door in his face.

“Wait!” He pleaded, stopping the door from shutting. Sooyoung just stared at him, ready for whatever. If she had to kick his ass again she would, but he didn’t seem too much of a threat right now.

“What do you want?” She asked him, and he sighed. 

“I’m sorry.. for leaking that video. I was just.. angry.” He apologized. Sooyoung really didn’t care about his feelings, but she listened anyway. “I should’ve just handled it privately— I shouldn’t have done that to either of you.” He added sincerely. He really did feel deep regret. Yeah Jinsoul cheated on him, but what he did was next level. It was a scumbag move and he knew it.

“I’m really sorry.” He said again. “Uh...Okay..” Sooyoung replied. She really didn’t know what to say. It was cool that he was apologizing but the damage had already been done, and they were moving past that now. 

“It’s behind us now.” Sooyoung simply said, and Taeyang’s head was low as he nodded in response. “Now please stop showing up everywhere, i’m sort of sick of seeing your face.” She said truthfully.

“I could say the same to you.” He replied, earning a door shut in his face. It made Sooyoung laugh. But at least for now Taeyang wouldn’t be much of a problem to them anymore. 

“You handled that well..” Jinsoul complimented, smiling at the other girl.

“Tried my best.” 

Jinsoul smiled, looking down at Sooyoung as she rested her head in her lap. She ran her hands through Sooyoung’s hair, and it relaxed the other girl. Jinsoul couldn’t believe she had been missing out on someone as great as Sooyoung. She wanted to slap herself in the face. But she was glad she finally came to her senses. 

“I love you Sooyoung.” She said softly. Sooyoung smiled, her eyes still closed as she felt Jinsoul’s fingers running through her hair. 

“I love you too Jinsoul.” She smiled, placing a kiss on the girls exposed thigh.

“Stop.” Jinsoul warned, feeling herself getting tingly.

“What? All I did was kiss you..” Sooyoung smirked. 

“Well that’s enough.” Jinsoul admitted. She couldn’t afford to get horny. Her vagina could not take another beating right now. She needed at least another 4 days to bounce back from this. 

The door was opened and Heejin stepped in. “Oh god—“ She instantly put her hands up to her eyes, shielding herself. 

“Heejin.” Jinsoul called out. “We’re not doing anything.” She assured the shorter girl, watching as she slowly removed her hands from her face. They really did ruin this girls poor brain. 

“Oh thank god.. I can’t handle another incident. I’m going to end up moving out of here.” She whined, placing her things down. 

She jumped onto her bed, laying down after a long day of classes. “What are you two up to anyway?” Heejin asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Laying here.. i’m pretty tired.” Sooyoung said, her eyes closed as she rested comfortably on Jinsoul. 

“We should all nap together.” Heejin suggested, her eyes getting heavy too. 

“Just one hour.” She added, putting up 1 finger. “Just one?” Sooyoung repeated. 

“Just one.” 

And then they ended up sleeping through the entire night. When Sooyoung woke up her neck was hurting from the awkward position she fell asleep in. But it didn’t matter, because Jinsoul was sound asleep holding her closely. She looked so cute. Sooyoung didn’t even want to move, afraid she’d wake the other girl. Heejin was still asleep as well, her legs hanging off the bed. Sooyoung had no idea how she slept like that. 

Jinsoul was too comfy, Sooyoung felt herself drifting off back to sleep. This time when she woke up, Jinsoul wasn’t in bed with her. She quickly lifted her head, finding the other girl at her desk. Heejin was still fast asleep, she really did have a long day. Yerim and Heejin had afternoon classes, so they couldn’t join the other girls for brunch. They were sad, but Haseul told them she’d make it up to them one of these days. 

The other girls had gotten there before Sooyoung and Jinsoul. She didn’t wear a hat today. Her blonde hair was just flowing gracefully... as she got pushed around in a wheelchair. Doyeon was looking at the menu when she looked up and saw Sooyoung pushing Jinsoul towards the table.

“What the hell happened?” She asked, and everyone looked down at their menus, scratching their heads. 

“We don’t talk about it.” Sooyoung simply said, sitting down beside Jinsoul. 

Doyeon suddenly gasped, making all of the girls look in her direction. “... Sooyoung’s strap game is that good?” She asked, a bright smile on her face. Jinsoul immediately put a hand up to her face. She was flustered by the words, and Haseul choked on the coffee she was drinking. 

Jungeun did her best to hold in her laugh, looking straight ahead. She was afraid if she looked at anyone she was going to lose it. 

“Doyeon..” Sooyoung pleaded. Doyeon could see the utter shame in the other girls eyes and she decided to back off. But not after joking about it a few more times. 

“Big Ole Freak!” She laughed, and Jungeun really couldn’t hold in her laugh after that. She actually thought she would die because of how hard she laughed. 

“You guys are the worst.” Jinsoul complained.

“Says you two!” Haseul snapped back. Jinsoul was eager to talk to the waiter that came over to them. She couldn’t handle the jokes any longer. Sooyoung really did make sure she couldn’t walk after that night. And the next day after that.. 

Once they all ordered what they wanted they went back to talking. “Can we at least get an idea of what went down?” Jungeun asked.

“No!” Sooyoung and Jinsoul said in unison. 

“I want to know..” Doyeon trailed off. Jinsoul looked over at her and Doyeon just winked. Jinsoul didn’t know why that made her blush. Doyeon really was just blunt about everything. No wonder Sooyoung liked her.

“Let’s focus on something else.” Haseul started, getting the girls attention. “What the hell are we doing for break?” She asked them and Jungeun scoffed.

“More like what are you guys doing for break.. i’m not going anywhere with the two sex machines over there.” She laughed. Sooyoung was about to run out of this restaurant. Screw the food.

“I was thinking of going back home, maybe having another bbq.” Haseul suggested and oddly enough, Sooyoung liked the sound of that. 

“I’ll come.” Sooyoung assured her. Haseul smiled at that, looking at Jinsoul. She knew she’d come, especially if Sooyoung was going. “Me too.” The blonde added. 

Jungeun sighed. “I guess i’m coming too..” Everyone looked at Doyeon and she placed her glass down.

“I’m not coming unless i’m getting a threesome.” She shrugged, and Haseul couldn’t hide the look of disgust on her face. 

“You’re insane.” Jungeun said to her, and Doyeon just wiggled her eyebrows at her. 

They finished their food and went on with their day. Doyeon went back onto campus while everyone else just went back to Haseul’s apartment. 

“So like— what are you two now? You official or what?” Jungeun asked, looking at the two girls sitting closely on the couch. 

“We’re working on it..” Jinsoul said, smiling at Sooyoung. 

“About time. Hopefully bruised cervix over here has learned her lesson.” Jungeun joked, and Jinsoul took off her shoe and threw it in her direction.

“Yeah you two aren’t living that one down.” Haseul said to the two girls and they frowned. 

“Good— it’s how we all cope with our trauma.” She pointed out, biting into a cookie. 

Despite the situation that had just come across.. Sooyoung was happy they were on the right track so far. Jinsoul seemed to be open to them being together eventually. But she didn’t want to rush it. She understood that wholeheartedly. Jinsoul was still coming to terms with her sexuality. She wasn’t sure if she liked girls or if she just liked Sooyoung. Whatever it was, she didn’t care. Sooyoung meant more to her than she knew. 

“What?” Sooyoung asked once she noticed her staring. 

“You’re really pretty.” Jinsoul complimented. Sooyoung smiled bashfully, feeling her heart flutter at the extra attention from the blonde.

“And honestly..” Jinsoul whispered. “If I wasn’t injured right now i’d tell you to take me to your room and do whatever you want to me..” Sooyoung’s eyes widened at the sudden confession, especially because they were in a room with other girls. Now Sooyoung was turned on and there wasn’t much she could do about it. 

“You’re insane..” Sooyoung told her and Jinsoul smirked. “Maybe.” 

Jinsoul had to endure the constant jokes and teasing for the next few days. But the second she was healed she found herself getting fucked in a school supply closet. It was stuffy in here, but Jinsoul was horny. She never wanted to go that long without sex again with Sooyoung in her vicinity. It had only been 5 days, but that was enough for her, because Sooyoung was with her the entire time. 

Jinsoul couldn’t even focus in her class because she was thinking about Sooyoung for the 3000th time. Jungeun noticed the blonde quickly walking out of the class as she excused herself. She told Sooyoung to meet her somewhere. And Sooyoung had no clue what was going on when Jinsoul grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall. But when she was being pulled into the janitors closet she understood where this was going.

The closet was filled with the sound of them breathing heavily from the make out session they were having. Jinsoul was horny, and it scared Sooyoung. What did she turn this girl into? 

“Fuck me now.. I don’t have all day.” She demanded, panting and lifting her leg up for Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung pushed her leg down, turning her around and pushing her flush against the wall.

“I’m in control here.” Sooyoung growled, pushing her fingers into Jinsoul’s heat from behind. She nibbled at the girls ear, feeling Jinsoul push her ass against her front. “Oh fuck—“ Jinsoul loved how aggressive Sooyoung was. She was so happy she healed now, she didn’t know how much longer she could go on without Sooyoung. Sooyoung backed away, thrusting her fingers into the girl quickly.

Jinsoul’s wetness dripping out of her quickly from the angle she was getting fucked on. Sooyoung raised her hand and slapped the blondes ass, seeing the spot turn bright red and hearing Jinsoul whimper at the stinging feeling. She loved it though, and she felt powerless against Sooyoung at this moment. Her legs were already getting weak, and her hands were flush against the cold wall. 

“You better come on my fingers soon.. you don’t have all day.” Sooyoung repeated, mocking the blonde. Jinsoul moaned at how Sooyoung was talking to her, like she completely owned her. 

Sooyoung’s hand came down onto Jinsoul’s ass again, harder this time and the sound of it rang throughout the closet. Jinsoul loved the feeling even though it stung a bit, if anything it just brought her closer to her climax. 

“Faster... please.” Jinsoul begged, needing Sooyoung to hit THAT spot over and over again at a quicker pace. Sooyoung did as she was told, attaching her lips to the side of the girls neck. She moaned at the feeling of Sooyoung’s soft lips on her neck. She felt like she was floating, and she didn’t think she could stand any longer because her legs were starting to give out. 

She pushed herself onto the fingers inside of her, the sound of her wetness was pleasing to her ears. Sooyoung was right when she said she was messy. She was starting to like it though. “I’m coming!” She moaned out, feeling the hot come flowing out of her and onto Sooyoung’s fingers. Jinsoul was panting loudly, her body flush against the taller girls. Sooyoung held her tightly, placing kisses on her neck and on her cheek. 

“That was.. amazing.” Jinsoul giggled. Her panties were completely ruined and she had to deal with it for the next 2 hours. 

“Focus in class.” Sooyoung scolded her, placing a kiss on her lips. 

“I can now..” Jinsoul winked, opening the door and stepping out. Sooyoung followed behind shortly after. 

“Oh no...” Yerim muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. She noticed Sooyoung and Jinsoul coming out of the closet together. 

“What? You know them?” Her friend Hyejoo asked. 

“Unfortunately— and i’m keeping you FAR away from them.” She grabbed the taller girls hand and changed direction. The other two girls hadn’t noticed they were seen. Sooyoung walked Jinsoul to her class. 

She helped Jinsoul fix herself up before she went back inside. Her finger went to the corner of her lip, wiping the smudged lipstick she wore. “Now you’re okay.” Sooyoung smiled, giving her another quick kiss. Jinsoul smiled, opening the door and walking quickly to her desk. She was trying her best to not be too obvious, but her underwear were literally so hard to ignore.

She would just take them off but she felt that was pushing it. She was also wearing a skirt so she probably shouldn’t do that. 

Jungeun snapped her fingers in front of Jinsoul’s face, snapping her out of her trance. She was thinking about what happened moments ago, even though Sooyoung told her to focus. “Focus blondie.” She scolded, and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. 

Sooyoung was always on her mind. It was actually insane how intoxicating the other girl was. Jinsoul had never fallen so hard for someone in her life. It was honestly scary, but she trusted Sooyoung. She really did. She smiled to herself thinking of the other girls smile. 

She liked making her smile. 

Sooyoung was walking back to her own class, smiling to herself as she thought about Jinsoul. The butterflies in her stomach becoming impossible to ignore, and the fluttering in her chest increasing. 

“Yerim!” Sooyoung said happily, walking over to the shorter girl who smiled awkwardly. 

She pulled her into a hug and Yerim’s face changed to pure horror. “Sooyoung!” She shouted with fake excitement, slowing pushing the taller girl away and smiling. 

“Why aren’t you in class kiddo?” Sooyoung asked her, frowning at the girl walking the halls.

“Nooooo— why aren’t you in class?” She asked, looking directly at the dark haired girl. 

“Just a bathroom break.” Sooyoung lied, giving a bright smile again. 

“Bathroom break huh?” Yerim asked and Sooyoung nodded. 

“I bet that bathroom was nice huh?” She asked Sooyoung. Sooyoung still nodded in response.

“The one with no toilet... just cleaning supplies and all that jazz right?” She asked and Sooyoung was confused by her words. 

“Bathrooms have toilets silly!” She laughed and Yerim side eyed her as she giggled at herself. 

“Yeah..” Yerim said, smiling along with her and pointing at her. Nothing was funny about this situation.

“Stay in class shorty.” Sooyoung demanded.

“And you stay out of supply closets.” Yerim muttered under her breath. 

“What?” Sooyoung didn’t quite catch what she said.

“Huh? Nothing! I said i’ll see you at lunch or something..” She lied, giving a bright smile. Sooyoung smiled back. 

“See ya Yerim.” Sooyoung tickled her chin and Yerim tried her hardest to smile through the pain. 

The second she walked off Yerim wiped at her chin frantically in a panic. She pulled out some hand sanitizer and wiped it onto her face. 

“God I need new friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are looking up for them now. Also the next chapter may be the last one or i’ll split it into two.. we’ll see


	8. 8

“I’ll go.” Doyeon said to Jungeun. She didn’t even know them well enough to go on a road trip with them but she also didn’t mind. And Jungeun was very convincing. 

“Oh don’t tell me I have to watch over you two as well..” Haseul whined and Jungeun shook her head. 

“What? There’s nothing between Doyeon and I.” She said truthfully and the taller girl smiled. 

“Unless you want it to be.” She winked, making the brunette blush. Haseul rolled her eyes. She really couldn’t take another couple ruining her life right now. At least she kept her relationship somewhat private. 

She didn’t really care for people showcasing their relationships, but the girls in her friend group were beyond that. She really couldn’t believe this was her life. She also couldn’t believe she had to hear Jinsoul not once, BUT 3 TIMES. She could’ve went her whole life without hearing that. 

Jungeun wasn’t phased though. It wasn’t really a big deal for her. It was a little bizarre how the two girls literally would do it anywhere, and everywhere. It was mind blowing.

Doyeon didn’t really care either. She was the last person to judge anyone. If anything she encouraged them to do it whenever and wherever. Risks were always a little fun. 

“Haseul.. don’t act like you’ve never thought about sleeping with me before!” Doyeon teased and the shorter girl really didn’t know what to say to that. 

“I.. haven’t.” She said truthfully, although now that she mentioned it, it didn’t seem like a bad idea.

It was the final semester before their break and Jinsoul and Sooyoung found themselves ready to commit to each other. They ended up going out for dinner and then seeing a movie. A 3 hour long movie at that. 

But the entire time they were in there Sooyoung was more interested in Jinsoul than what was on the screen. Jinsoul looked so cute watching whatever was happening on the screen. Sooyoung couldn’t tell you anything that was going on, because the girl beside her had all of her attention.

“What?” Jinsoul whispered, once she noticed the taller girl staring at her. 

“Nothing.. you’re just pretty.” Sooyoung smiled, and Jinsoul smiled back at her turning back to the movie. Jinsoul felt Sooyoung’s hand intertwine with hers and it sent a warm feeling through her body. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled, feeling Sooyoung’s thumb running along the back of it. 

Sooyoung turned to the screen for a second, and then she scanned the area. The theater wasn’t really full, and everyone was sort of scattered out. There was a couple about 3 seats down from her. 

Sooyoung slowly leaned into Jinsoul, placing kisses along her cheek and jawline. 

Jinsoul knew where this was going, and although she was excited she was also a bit nervous. This was riskier than all of the times she initiated sex in random places. There were actually people present now. The blonde was well aware of her screaming tendencies and she really didn’t think this was a good idea. But she didn’t stop Sooyoung either. 

Thankfully she brought a blanket inside to cover what Sooyoung’s hands were about to do to her. She couldn’t promise she’d stay quiet though. “Do you want me?” Sooyoung whispered closely to her ear, making Jinsoul shiver. 

“Always..” She admitted, feeling Sooyoung unzip her pants slowly. Jinsoul helped her move her pants down so it could at least get past her knees, giving Sooyoung some room to move. 

The movie literally just started about 15 minutes ago and she couldn’t keep her hands to herself. She blamed her girlfriend for looking so good all of the time. It was absolute torture. Jinsoul felt those familiar soft lips against her neck, and she tried her best to be quiet when she felt hands teasing her over her panties. 

“I’m going to need you to be... really quiet.” Sooyoung warned, pressing her fingers against the girls clit a little harder. Yeah, this really wasn’t a good idea. 

“Sooyoung I—“ Jinsoul started, but Sooyoung shut her up when she swiftly pushed a finger inside of the girl. Jinsoul nearly forgot where she was and she bit down on her lip, masking the moans she desperately wanted to let out. 

“Be a good girl.. and stay quiet okay?” Sooyoung said seductively, and Jinsoul really didn’t think she could handle this. Especially with Sooyoung talking so low like that directly into her ear. It sent chills down her spine. 

“I-I can’t..” Jinsoul said truthfully.

“Then i’ll stop.” Sooyoung said, stopping her fingers from moving abruptly. 

Jinsoul’s eyes snapped open, and Sooyoung could see how flushed the other girls cheeks were even in this lighting. 

“N-no, please.. i’ll be quiet.” Jinsoul pleaded, rocking her hips against the finger inside of her. Sooyoung smiled at how desperate the other girl was. She was always so desperate.. 

The guy that was sitting in the row below them, turned from his spot and looked at them. He was met with Sooyoung smiling at him, her fingers still thrusting in and out of the girl beside her. He smiled back, turning around to watch the movie. It made Sooyoung giggle, he had no idea what was going on. 

Jinsoul was having a hard time being quiet, tiny whimpers escaping from her lips. 

“You’re cute.” Sooyoung teased, watching the pure struggle her girlfriend was going through. She knew Jinsoul had a hard time ever keeping her mouth closed when she fucked her. 

So she wanted to give her a challenge. Jinsoul was doing.. a decent job up until she was nearing her orgasm. Sooyoung was pretty sure she had forgotten where she was, because her moans really were just spilling out now. 

Jinsoul’s entire body was on fire, she could feel her shirt sticking to her skin. She opened her eyes to see Sooyoung staring back at her, that cocky grin on her face as she fucked Jinsoul in a movie theater... with people around them. 

“Fuck..” Jinsoul moaned quietly, feeling like she was going to explode. 

She really really didn’t want to squirt in her seat but she was getting really close to it. She hated how good Sooyoung was at making her do that. Her body was trained to do whatever Sooyoung wanted it to do. It was pathetic and embarrassing. Sooyoung literally had her wrapped around her finger. 

Sooyoung smiled when she saw the other girl slowly losing herself, her cute eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on the pleasure she was feeling. It felt so good, and for some reason it felt even better knowing they could get caught. Jinsoul didn’t know why that turned her on so much. She gripped onto the chair tightly, spreading her legs a little wider so Sooyoung could fuck her a little better.

“F-Faster... i’m so close.” Jinsoul moaned into her ear. Sooyoung did as she was told, picking up the pace and silently thanking the movie audio for covering the sounds of Jinsoul’s wetness.

Jinsoul was trying her best to keep her mouth closed as she felt her orgasm nearing, feeling every part of her body tensing up and her walls contracting around Sooyoung’s fingers. Sooyoung made sure her fingers were going as deep as they could, purposely curling her fingers up every time. Jinsoul literally felt her legs go numb and she came hard. 

“Sooyoung!” She screamed loudly, her cheeks getting redder as she realized what she’d done. She squirted.. in the theater seat, and her scream was masked by the loud noises happening in the movie. 

Her body shook, slowly moving her hands down to remove Sooyoung’s fingers from her. She was sure if they stayed there she would start grinding down onto them the second she recuperated. 

But she had already soaked the seat, and she felt.. disgusting. 

“I’ll go and get some napkins..” Sooyoung smiled, sucking her fingers clean and then placing a kiss on her lips. Jinsoul was still in a daze from her orgasm. But the realization started to dawn on her, that she was sitting in her own cum. She slowly pulled her pants up as she got out of the seat, making sure she didn’t ruin her pants as well. 

They were safe thankfully. She moved to the seat that was on Sooyoung’s right, and watched the movie while waiting for her girlfriend to return.

From the corner of her she saw movement, and she thought it was Sooyoung.. but it wasn’t. Instead it was a group of teenagers walking directly to their row and sitting. 

One of them walked all the way down, staring at the screen and sitting directly into the spot she just made a mess in. 

She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at the screen with wide eyes, swallowing hard. 

“Oh fuck..” She muttered to herself. She saw another person walking up, and it was Sooyoung with the napkins in her hand. The taller girl smiled as she excused herself, making her way back to Jinsoul. 

But when she saw that the seat was taken she looked at me, and then back to the napkins. “Well... looks like we wont be needing these anymore.” Sooyoung joked, making Jinsoul feel even more embarrassed.

“Why does the worst shit happen to me?” She asked, looking up at the ceiling. That poor boy was just here to watch a movie, and now he was going to have stained pants. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

It gave Sooyoung a good laugh, and eventually they focused on the movie.

Once it was over Jinsoul made a run to the doors, stepping out into the theater lobby. She waited for Sooyoung to catch up, crossing her arms and nervously running her hand through her hair. “You want to go home that bad?” Sooyoung teased and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. The group of boys stepped out, walking past Jinsoul.

She felt like she was going to pass out when she saw the wet stain on the back of his jeans. But she wasn’t the only one that noticed. 

“Dude you pissed your pants!” His friend teased and the guy tried to look at his pants. 

“Damn.. I think I sat in something.” He frowned. He ran his hands over it, shrugging it off. 

Sooyoung quickly caught up to the flustered blonde, trying her best to hold in her laugh. “Baby it’s okay!” Sooyoung reassured her, but Jinsoul wasn’t hearing any of it. Once they stepped outside, Sooyoung stepped in front of her, caressing her face and looking into her eyes. 

“It’s okay..“ She said again, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the nose, and then on her lips. Jinsoul was still pouty, but she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the other girl smiling at her.

“Fine.. still embarrassing though.” She admitted. That poor guy. 

Sooyoung held her hand, leading her to the car. When they got back to the apartment, the other girls were sitting on the couch. Doyeon was knocked out, while Jungeun and Haseul watched tv.

“Well— if it isn’t the FINALLY official couple.” Jungeun teased. “Shut up.” Jinsoul said to her, smiling and walking down the hall to Sooyoung’s room.

“How was the movie?” Haseul asked. “Long..interesting.” Sooyoung replied. Honestly she barely paid attention to it. 

“This idiot definitely didn’t watch.” Jungeun eyed her and Sooyoung anxiously smiled at her. 

“Enjoy your show.” Sooyoung simply said, joining the other girl in her room. When she opened the door she was met with Jinsoul undressing. She had seen Jinsoul’s body a good amount of times now, but she was still in awe whenever she saw it. 

Jinsoul put on one of Sooyoung’s shirts, turning to her and smiling. The shirt was big on Jinsoul, but that’s because it was big on Sooyoung too. 

“I like that shirt on you.” Sooyoung complimented, walking over to her and placing her hands on the girls waist. Jinsoul wrapped her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, looking directly into her eyes.

“I love you.” Sooyoung said quietly. 

“I love you too.” 

She leaned up, capturing Sooyoung’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

Sooyoung removed herself from Jinsoul, sadly. “I have to finish this assignment and then you can have all of my attention.” Sooyoung assured her, and Jinsoul loved the sound of that. While Sooyoung did her work at her desk, Jinsoul just lied on the bed, finding anything to talk about. 

She just wanted to hear Sooyoung’s voice. Even if whatever she was talking about made no sense, Sooyoung would still answer and give her full attention. 

Jinsoul laid onto her stomach, just watching Sooyoung work. Oddly enough it didn’t bore her. She enjoyed seeing Sooyoung concentrating on her work, running her hands through her hair every other minute. It was cute to Jinsoul. 

She liked finding all sorts of tiny quirks about the other girl. Jinsoul couldn’t believe that what she had wanted for so long was right in front of her all those years. 

She wished she knew how much Sooyoung loved her. It still blew her mind when the other girl told her how long she had a thing for her. She couldn’t believe she never noticed. She was an oblivious fool. She felt bad for hurting Sooyoung all those years unintentionally. But she was hoping to make up for it through their growing relationship. Sooyoung was all she needed. 

Personality wise, and sex wise. She was adorable most of the time, and the other portion she was just insanely attractive. Her energy was hard to ignore when she was turned on. She made it known to the blonde. Most of the time Jinsoul already knew, she could just tell by the look in her brown eyes. 

She felt herself throbbing again just at the thought and she scolded herself. “Let her work..” She thought to herself, turning away from the other girl for a moment to get herself together. What the hell did Sooyoung do to her? Every little thing set her off. 

Sooyoung turned around to see the girl looking around the room, purposely avoiding the area she was in.

“You okay?” She asked the blonde, who nodded to reassure her. But she had no idea what Jinsoul was up to. The other girl swore she felt a heartbeat in her core. This was too much. Sooyoung turned back to her work and Jinsoul felt like she could breathe a little. Sooyoung’s intense stare could be felt even when you weren’t looking at her. 

She crossed her legs tightly, hoping it would stop the throbbing in between it. But if anything it just made her feel gross because she was wet... once again. 

She was seriously thinking about just going to the bathroom and fucking herself. But she decided to not act like a wild animal. Instead she just sat there, closed her eyes and fantasized. 

She instantly licked her lips at the thought of Sooyoung spreading her legs wide open and cleaning up the wetness there eagerly. She felt her body twitch. This was not helping her at all, but she couldn’t help but think about it. Sooyoung really did ruin her that night. She hasn’t been a properly functioning human being since she fucked her. It was scary and Jinsoul was starting to realize this would truly never end. 

She imagined Sooyoung placing light kisses on her neck and chest, swirling her wet tongue around her nipple. 

“Mmm.” She moaned out, snapping her eyes open immediately. Sooyoung was slowly turning around to look at her. “What are you doing?” She asked her, tilting her head cutely. 

“N-nothing.” Jinsoul lied, but Sooyoung could tell she wasn’t telling the truth. 

“Then why are you blushing?” She asked her. “I-I..” She didn’t even know what to say. Jinsoul was a good liar at times, but not to Sooyoung. The other girl could see right through her, because Jinsoul would become a stammering mess.

“Thinking about me?” Sooyoung taunted, and Jinsoul looked away ashamed by her actions. Why couldn’t she ever keep her mouth shut? Why was it so damn hard? Did she really have to be that vocal? 

When Jinsoul didn’t answer, Sooyoung stood up. She watched as she walked over to her nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling something out. She turned back to Jinsoul, beckoning her over to her. Jinsoul slowly moved to her side of the bed, and was thrown off when Sooyoung roughly grabbed her and laid her on her back. 

She pulled a chair up to the bed, eyeing the girl that looked at her with genuine fear in her eyes. She had no idea what was about to happen. Sooyoung placed a dildo beside her on the bed, and stared at her with a straight face. She held the hem of Jinsoul’s panties, and the blonde heard a ripping noise. Her body jerking from the rough actions of the other girl. But it turned her on beyond belief.

“Now— give me a show.” Sooyoung sat in the chair, leaning back and placing her hands behind her head. Jinsoul was flustered by the sudden demand and the eyes that watched her intensely.

“A-a show?” Jinsoul repeated and Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Touch yourself.” She told her, and Jinsoul exhaled loudly, positioning herself to give Sooyoung the best view. Her panties were completely ripped in a way Sooyoung could see her glistening folds perfectly. Jinsoul raised two fingers up to her lips, sucking at them and then moving them down her body. 

Sooyoung felt her heart racing at the sight of Jinsoul rubbing at her clit. She did it slow, wanting Sooyoung to see her slowly losing control. It felt so good, even better with Sooyoung eyeing her pussy that way. Sooyoung tried her best to be patient, but she couldn’t, not with Jinsoul dripping the way she was. She wanted to see her fuck herself. She wanted to see the dildo covered in her girlfriend’s wetness. 

Sooyoung leaned forward, guiding Jinsoul’s fingers down so she could finger herself. She moaned when she felt them inside of her, thrusting them in and out slowly so Sooyoung could hear the wet noises. “Fuck..” She gasped, watching Jinsoul’s pretty lips fall open as she fucked herself in front of the other girl. Sooyoung was enjoying this a lot. She didn’t get tired of Jinsoul’s cute faces that she made whenever something felt good. 

Her cute nose scrunching up, her mouth open and her head falling back. She was so sensitive, all of the time. And Sooyoung watching her do this was making it even worse. She felt like Sooyoung would just devour her with the way she looked at her. It didn’t take long for Jinsoul to come undone, especially when she saw the way Sooyoung bit down on her lip when she started pounding into herself.

She fell over, not able to hold herself up after that. Her arms felt weak, and Sooyoung gave her some time before she made her start again. “Get up.” She demanded, and Jinsoul opened her eyes quickly, seeing the other girl staring at her. 

“Take off your shirt.. I want to see every part of you.” She said, watching as the blonde did as she was told. She enjoyed watching the way Jinsoul’s hair elegantly fell across her shoulders. 

She opened her legs again, grabbing the dildo and slowly pushing it inside of herself as she eyed Sooyoung. She didn’t break the eye contact once, even though the feeling of the toy pushing so deep into her made her want to close her eyes blissfully. 

“Are you challenging me?” Sooyoung asked her, referring to the eye contact Jinsoul was so desperately trying to keep. 

“Maybe..” Jinsoul admitted, moaning at the feeling of her walls clenching around the toy. Sooyoung couldn’t ignore the come that still dripped out of her slowly as she fucked herself with the toy. 

“You won’t win.” Sooyoung said confidently. Jinsoul quirked an eyebrow up at that, she enjoyed a challenge. She pushed the toy in and out of herself, feeling it hit deep. She nearly closed her eyes at how good it felt.

But she made sure to keep them open, staring back at the girl that stared at her with such intensity. She felt like she could come off of that alone. “Determined.” Sooyoung pointed out, noticing the girl didn’t look away once. Sooyoung knew she would break eventually. Jinsoul would crumble under her gaze. 

“Fuck Sooyoung..” Jinsoul moaned out, her hooded eyes still focusing as best as she could. She felt her orgasm coming, and she tried to hold out. But Sooyoung was smirking at her now. She knew the blonde too well. 

“Shit—“ Jinsoul moaned, falling back onto the bed as she pumped the toy in and out of herself at an alarming pace. Her wrist was on fire, but her pussy felt so good and she was so so close to coming for Sooyoung.

“Fuck baby— i’m going to come so hard.” She warned the taller girl, who was still satisfied that she had won their little game. She watched as the toy stretched her girlfriend’s pretty pinky folds, the wetness covering it completely, some even dripping onto the sheets. 

It was truly a beautiful sight. She felt bad for the people that would never get to see it. She was also glad she was the only one seeing it. 

Jinsoul held onto the bed with one hand while the other thrusted the toy in and out. “Sooyoung!” She moaned, wetness gushing out of her and onto the toy. Her body twitched slightly and she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath after that. 

“You lost..” Sooyoung pointed out, satisfied with the view of her girlfriend’s come dripping out of her. 

Jinsoul could barely concentrate on what she was saying. Her head was spinning as she looked up at the ceiling. Sooyoung quickly moved to the bed, pulling Jinsoul’s hips closer to her and wrapping her lips around the girls swollen clit.

Jinsoul was not expecting that all. Sooyoung pushed the toy back inside of Jinsoul, moving it in and out fast and hard while she licked and sucked at the girls clit. Jinsoul was seeing stars, her toes curling and her hips bucking against the toy that stretched her out so good. She felt so full and she forgot her own name for a second when Sooyoung’s tongue started swirling around her clit quickly.

She was really trying to make Jinsoul come for her again. She didn’t even warn the other girl that she was being too loud. Jinsoul was pretty sure her girlfriend was way past caring. It was also no use, because Jinsoul really couldn’t control herself. 

It was a little embarrassing, but she couldn’t help herself when Sooyoung was that damn good. If anything they should blame Sooyoung for being so good with her tongue. She also blamed her body for becoming a damn mess whenever Sooyoung touched her or was even in her presence. 

Her finger twisted at her perky nipple, feeling all of the sensations at once. She was really going to pass out from how good it felt. Her other hand ran through Sooyoung’s hair, massaging her scalp and then gripping tightly when she started sucking her clit again.

“Oh fuck Sooyoung!” Jinsoul moaned, waking up Doyeon in the process. 

When she turned she saw Jungeun awake, ignoring the noises she heard. “Don’t even ask..” She simply said, and Doyeon just smiled.

In the room Jinsoul was literally about to explode, all of her sensitive areas being toyed with at once. She didn’t know which sensation to focus on. But it didn’t matter when she was literally gushing when she came, and Sooyoung was wasting no time cleaning her up. 

“Ah fuck the school work...” Sooyoung muttered, removing her shirt and pants and joining Jinsoul in bed. She grabbed Jinsoul’s hair, pulling her in between her legs. Jinsoul knew exactly what she wanted, seeing how wet her girlfriend was just from watching her. 

Sooyoung’s eyes closed and she massaged her left boob, her legs wide and a smile on her lips as the blonde licked at her sweet wetness. Jinsoul was enjoying it immensely, looking up at the cute look on Sooyoung’s face. Thankfully, Sooyoung was quiet for a while. She could somewhat control the volume on her moans. 

Haseul woke up, noticing the other two girls awake. She checked her phone. “Shit— I gotta go. I was supposed to be studying with someone.” She announced, standing up quickly and throwing on a jacket.

“I’ll be back in a little.. order something to eat please.” She said to Jungeun, shutting the door quickly. 

“Fuck Jinsoul.. you’re so good.” Sooyoung complimented. For someone who didn’t do this much she was doing a damn good job. But maybe Sooyoung was biased. Everything Jinsoul did was good to her. “Jinsoul!” She moaned loudly, when she felt a tongue being pushed inside of her. Jinsoul moaned at the taste of her sweet girlfriend.

Jungeun heard a moan and she was a little bothered by it. She tried not to be, because they were her friends but god. “You okay?” Doyeon noticed how tense the other girl was. 

“Y-yeah.. i’m fine.” Jungeun lied, smiling and turning back to the tv. 

“Look...” Doyeon started, getting Jungeun’s attention. “I’m kind of hard to ignore.. and your friends are having sex... loudly in the other room.“ Jungeun didn’t understand what she was getting at. Doyeon scoffed at the clueless look on the brunettes face. 

“I’m here— do you want to fuck or not?” Doyeon asked her and Jungeun was flustered by how blunt she was. 

Sooyoung was coming on the other girls tongue, enjoying the way it felt inside of her. She smiled, breathing heavily. “Fuck me.” Sooyoung told the blonde. “Fuck me please..” She begged, and Jinsoul instantly pushed two fingers into her, smiling at the reaction she got. 

“Good girl..” Sooyoung sighed, feeling Jinsoul’s fingers moving in and out of her.

Jungeun was being kissed aggressively in the bathroom, her back against the counter and Doyeon’s lips on hers. Doyeon was right, she was hard to ignore. And Jungeun was starting to understand why she was one of Sooyoung’s favorites. Jungeun kicked her pants off and her underwear off immediately after, feeling her shirt being tugged off. She moaned against Doyeon’s lips when she was lifted up and placed onto the counter. 

Jungeun leaned her head back against the mirror, looking down at the girl between her legs. Doyeon winked at her, before diving in and Jungeun’s eyes closed immediately at the feeling. She really wished she would’ve done this sooner.

Sooyoung was grinding down onto Jinsoul’s fingers, her head against the pillows and her eyes shut as she felt every part of her body tingling. “Jinsoul!” She moaned out, and her moans could be heard by the other two, setting them off even more. 

Jinsoul waited patiently for Sooyoung to calm down, and immediately positioned herself in between her legs, kissing her cheek. She caressed Sooyoung’s face, placing a kiss on her soft pouty lips. Sooyoung flipped her over, adjusting herself in between the other girls legs. Jinsoul gasped when she felt Sooyoung’s wet pussy against hers. 

“Oh fuck.” Jinsoul moaned, her head falling back when Sooyoung started grinding her clit against the other girls. 

“Mmm... you’re so wet Jinsoul.” Sooyoung moaned, feeling the sticky wetness shared between the two. It felt so good, and she felt like she wouldn’t really last long in this position. 

She felt so close to Jinsoul like this. It was like they were becoming one. Jinsoul’s nails scratched at Sooyoung’s ass, gripping tightly and pulling her down onto her hard. 

“Fuck Doyeon!” Jungeun moaned, her body shaking and her legs twitching as she came. Doyeon smirked, running her thumb across her lips and licking it clean. She helped Jungeun down, leading her into the hall and down to Haseul’s room. 

Jungeun’s eyes widened once she realized where they were going. “Wait we can’t have sex on Haseul’s bed.” She whisper shouted, hearing her friends going at it in the other room.

“What are you going to do run off?” Doyeon challenged and Jungeun didn’t even know what to say. The taller girl opened the door, picking up Jungeun again and placing her onto the bed. Her mouth on the girls center once again, with the addition of a finger inside of her. Jungeun really didn’t care where she was getting fucked in that moment, all she could think about was the tongue on her and the finger inside of her.

Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s wetness was starting to make it hard to even stay against each other. It was literally like a slip and slide, and Sooyoung was so close. Jinsoul slapped her ass, making Sooyoung moan and grind down onto the blondes pussy even harder. “Oh fuck Sooyoung— baby..” Jinsoul moaned again, her low voice sending tingles directly to Sooyoung’s core. 

“I-I’m coming..” Sooyoung warned, her eyes shut tight and her hips going into autopilot. Jinsoul felt so good. She never tried this before and she didn’t understand why. 

“Me too.. just wait a few more seconds.” Jinsoul pleaded, feeling her orgasm building up every time Sooyoung hit her clit. She held onto the girl tightly, her eyes closed and their moans filling the room in unison as they came together. 

“Oh Jinsoul!” Sooyoung moaned, her hips stopping in place and her legs shaking while the girl underneath her scratched at her skin. Sooyoung could’ve swore she heard a moan ringing through her ears as she came down from her high.

“Oh Jungeun!” Doyeon moaned, coming onto the fingers inside of her. Jungeun fell over onto the bed, her body sweating and her heart beating in her ears. 

“That was nice..” Doyeon laughed, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She just stared at the girl who seemed to still be out of it on the bed. “We should order that food..” She reminded the brunette, bringing her back to reality. 

“Y-Yeah..” Jungeun stood up, realizing her clothes were still in the bathroom. Sooyoung and Jinsoul were both sweaty. “We should shower..” The blonde suggested, standing up and feeling her legs wobble. 

“We should..” Sooyoung agreed. Jungeun was in the bathroom, putting her clothes back. She noticed the hickey right below her jawline. 

“Oh dear..” She said to herself, pulling her shirt over her head. She heard the room door open, and when she stepped out she was met with Sooyoung and Jinsoul walking in her direction.

“Oh hey guys..” Jungeun smiled awkwardly, seeing the room door behind them opening slowly. 

“Hey Jungeun— where’s Haseul?” Sooyoung asked, realizing the shorter girl wasn’t home. 

“She uhh—“ Jungeun noticed Doyeon stepping out from the room and she raised a hand up, waving in her direction to go back quickly, and then playing it off as if she was swatting at something. 

“She went to uh— a friends or something!” Jungeun said nervously, placing her hand on the wall. 

“Okay.. don’t gotta be weird about it.” Sooyoung pointed out, walking past her. “W-what? Weird? No.. never..” Jungeun said, giggling awkwardly in between words. Sooyoung just looked her up and down, before stepping into the bathroom.

“Nice hickey.” She pointed out, closing the door and leaving Jungeun in a panic. Once Doyeon heard the bathroom door shut she stepped out and walked over to the shorter girl. 

“You’re too awkward.” She laughed. “She definitely knows..” Jungeun mentioned to Doyeon.

“Knows what? That we had sex?” Jungeun nodded in response, walking to the living room. 

“I doubt it.. and if so it doesn’t really matter. We were strict on the no strings attached thing.” She told Jungeun, making her feel a little better about the situation. She enjoyed herself of course, but... Haseul’s bed. She was joining the traumatize your friends club. Jungeun ordered the food like Haseul asked. 

While the other two girls showered like civil human beings. Even Sooyoung was surprised that Jinsoul didn’t try anything. She looked cute with wet hair. They stepped out, getting dry and dressed. When they stepped out into the living room, the two other girls were sitting far apart on the couch from each other. 

“Alright.. what’s going on?” Sooyoung asked, noticing how awkward they seemed.

“We’re watching tv.” Doyeon said truthfully. She really wasn’t bothered by this all, Jungeun seemed like she was about to jump out the window though. 

“I ordered food.” Jungeun managed to say. “Cool! Is Haseul on her way back?” Sooyoung asked her. Jungeun checked her watch. 

“Should be here soon.” She turned back to the tv. Sooyoung and Jinsoul sat in the reclining chair together. The blonde sitting on her lap with her arm around Sooyoung. Sooyoung rubbed at Jinsoul’s thigh. It was actually really comforting and Jinsoul felt like she could sleep after all of that sex and the hot shower.

Haseul stepped in a few minutes after the food arrived. “Gangs all here!” She smiled brightly, Yerim stepping out from behind her with Hyejoo. 

She walked over to them, seeing all of the cartons of food. She grabbed a shrimp and ate it. “How did the studying go?” Jungeun asked her. 

“Good! I can’t wait to eat and get in my bed.. i’m so exhausted.” She sighed and Jungeun looked down hard at the food on her plate.

“Doyeon coughed loudly, nearly choking because of the sharp inhale she took when she mentioned her bed. Haseul looked at her weird, patting her back for her. 

“Be careful.. don’t choke to death.” She smiled at the orange haired girl, and Doyeon smiled back. She looked away slowly with fear in her eyes. She didn’t regret the sex, but now she was starting to regret the part where they chose to do it on Haseul’s bed. No wonder her and Sooyoung clicked. They were just as crazy as each other. 

After dinner, Haseul went to her room noticing her bed was a little messed up. “Pretty sure I made my bed earlier..” She said to herself, walking over to the messed up sheets. She noticed a wet spot that was drying and she frowned, looking up at the ceiling for any possible leaks. 

“Odd.” She grabbed the sheets and took them off, replacing them with some other clean ones. 

“This chicken is good.” Hyejoo pointed out, enjoying her food. 

“Yeah it is! Where did you get this from Jungeun?” The purple haired girl asked. She was about to answer until she saw Haseul walking by the kitchen with the dirty sheets in her hands. She started coughing loudly and Yerim patted her back quickly.

“What is going on with you two?” Sooyoung asked, looking at the orange haired girl and then back to the brunette. They were acting really strange for the past hour now. 

“N-nothing!” Jungeun quickly defended, Doyeon agreed. “But I uh— should really get going guys.” She announced standing up and putting her plate into the sink.

“Yeah me too.” Doyeon said, standing up. Now Sooyoung was really onto them. 

“Catch you tomorrow!” Jungeun said, Doyeon following behind her shortly after. The second they stepped out Doyeon shoved her. 

“Could you be any more obvious?” She scoffed. 

“I can’t help it! I swear Sooyoung can see right through me.” Jungeun recalled the look on Sooyoung’s face at the table. 

“Maybe.. but you’re making it pretty easy too. Just— relax.” Doyeon said gently, and Jungeun took a few deep breaths and nodded. 

“I’ll see you soon Jungeun.” The taller girl smiled, walking off to her car. Jungeun swore Doyeon got even more attractive now. 

Haseul returned to the kitchen. “Where’d the other two go?” She asked, noticing the two missing girls immediately.

“They went home.” Jinsoul informed, and Haseul crossed her arms.

“Together?” 

“They left together— we don’t know if they went home together.” Sooyoung corrected. 

Haseul was starting to put two and two together. They were acting oddly weird ever since she arrived, and their was a random stain on her sheets. She immediately eyed the couple sitting down. 

“Hey can you ask Jungeun where she got this chicken?” Yerim asked, still eating away despite the tension around her. 

“Sure— we can have it at her funeral.” She said sharply, and Yerim’s eyes widened. Haseul stormed off to her room and Sooyoung laughed.

“Yeah.. they definitely did the nasty.” Sooyoung told Jinsoul, making sure only she heard it. 

“Really?” Jinsoul asked. “Yeah.. I think I heard them when we were...” She trailed off, and Jinsoul looked away shyly. 

“So... the chicken?” Yerim asked again, making Hyejoo laugh. 

On campus the next day, Jungeun purposely avoided Sooyoung. There was just no way she didn’t know. Sooyoung was oblivious when it came to Jinsoul, and Jinsoul only. Everything else she was quick to catch on to. She hadn’t seen Doyeon much either, but it was probably because she had no classes that day. 

“Can you please do your part of the project?” Chae flicked her head, sitting beside her. 

“Ouch!” Jungeun said dramatically. “Needs to be done within 2 days, good luck.” The blonde taunted. 

“I’ll get it done just fine, thank you.” Jungeun said, rubbing at her forehead. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” She said back, listening to the teacher. 

After class, Jungeun insisted on bringing Chae to meet her friends. Haseul hadn’t been there, she had a class at this time, thankfully. She probably would’ve ripped Jungeun in half if she was here. 

“This is Chae.” Jungeun introduced, and the other girls waved at her.

“Wait— you’re wheelchair girl!” Chae pointed out, and Jinsoul choked on her water. Sooyoung patted her back as the girl nearly died from the way she swallowed that water. 

“Nice legacy you got going there.” Jungeun teased the blonde, taking a seat at their table. 

“Please.... shut up.” Jinsoul’s eyes snapped over to Jungeun. 

“Hey you’re in Hyejoo’s class!” Yerim pointed out. 

“Yeah I am!” Chae smiled. 

“Well she said that you kind of suck at doing projects.” Yerim added and Chae’s face fell. Jungeun laughed at that. 

“This day just keeps getting better.” The brunette smiled. 

“I should probably get going.” Yerim stood up, waving excitedly. “Nice meeting you Chae!” 

Chae was left with the other three. She immediately turned back to Jinsoul. “So can you tell me why you were in a wheelchair?” 

“No!” Jinsoul shouted, covering her face with her hands. She really just wanted to forget about that. She really would never live that down. 

“Trust me— you don’t want to know.” Jungeun laughed. She remembered the trauma that brought to everyone. It was a lovely day, definitely one of her favorite moments. 

Jinsoul and Heejin were.. back on the right track lately. She apologized for the incident that happened awhile ago, as well as the most recent one. 

They had another movie night together. Heejin even let her cuddle up with her like she always did. She actually didn’t feel like she was going to hop out the window any second like she used to. She felt Jinsoul dozing eventually, although the movie was almost over. She just let her sleep until it finished, and then she slowly removed herself from the blondes grasp. She pulled the blanket onto her and placed her laptop on her desk. 

“Sleep well Jinsoul.” She said to her, getting into her own bed. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep as well. But in the middle of the night she was being awaken by odd noises from Jinsoul’s side. 

It stopped for a little, so she attempted to go back to sleep. And then it started again.

Jinsoul was having another wet dream. She was laying on her side, her fingers down her pants rubbing at her clit. She gasped when she felt Sooyoung’s tongue against hers. 

“Mmm.” She moaned. In her dream, Sooyoung was fingering her up against the shower wall, placing kisses on her neck as she did so. 

Jinsoul loved the feeling of the water running down her body, and the warm kisses against her skin from Sooyoung. 

“Fuck i’m going to come Sooyoung...” She moaned quietly to herself. From Heejin’s perspective, it was just a bunch of mumbling and heavy breathing.

“Oh no..” She muttered, her eyes opening wider.

Jinsoul curled her fingers up inside of her, her dream showing that it was Sooyoung doing it. “Sooyoung!” She came onto her fingers, moaning loudly and scaring Heejin out of her bed. 

She quickly jumped up and turned on the light, breathing heavily and looking over at Jinsoul who hadn’t even waken up. The blonde was still shaking slightly, her breathing uneven. Heejin couldn’t take this anymore. She thought they were getting somewhere.

She grabbed her pillow and smacked Jinsoul with it, scaring the poor girl out of her sleep. She woke up to her finger inside of her, and an angry Heejin hitting her over and over again with a pillow.

“What the fuck!” Jinsoul shouted, blocking the attacks.

“You need help! A therapist!” Heejin shouted. 

Jinsoul was scared out of her mind. Heejin looked absolutely shaken up, AGAIN. “A-a therapist?” Jinsoul questioned sitting up slightly.

“Yes! Or check yourself into a psych ward! I can’t take this anymore!” Heejin whined. 

“Heejin—“ Jinsoul stood up, reaching a hand out to her.

Heejin smacked her hand away hard, making Jinsoul retract it quickly and frown. 

“Are you really going to touch me after you just—“ Heejin stopped and just stared. “Never mind.. there’s no point in trying to talk to you crazy people.” Heejin just knew she needed to get away from this girl for a while. 

She was definitely going to stay with Hyunjin for the remainder of this semester. She really did try, but Jinsoul was a sex addict it seemed. 

Jinsoul was embarrassed that she had another wet dream, and of course she was fucking loud about it. “I’m sorry Heejin.” Jinsoul pouted and Heejin would be lying if she said it didn’t tug at her heart strings a little. 

“It’s... fine. But you’ll be in this dorm alone starting tomorrow—“ Jinsoul frowned at that. “Just for the rest of this semester though.. hopefully you get your horniness in check before the next one.” She said, getting into her bed and pulling the blankets over her head.

“Goodnight!” Heejin said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Jinsoul slowly walked over to turn off the light. She had to change her underwear though, they were definitely ruined from... that. 

When she woke up the next morning, Heejin was packing some things in a suitcase. Jinsoul just watched sadly. “Oh don’t give me the puppy eyes.” Heejin said, looking away from her. 

Jinsoul purposely pouted even more. “Don’t gooo.” Jinsoul whined and Heejin sighed deeply.

She turned and saw the girl sitting cutely on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Fine— but god you need to fix your vagina.. and your brain.” She said bluntly and Jinsoul looked down at the ground.

“I’ll work on it.” Jinsoul assured her. She really didn’t know how she was supposed to stop that though. It happened while she was unconscious, and she didn’t even know that she was doing it. She especially didn’t know she was basically re-enacting whatever was in her dream on herself. 

The rest of the semester flew by for the girls. All of them decided to go back to their hometown to attend Haseul’s bbq. Jungeun still kept her distance from the shorter girl. She could only hide for so long though. Yerim, Hyejoo and Chae all rode with Sooyoung and Jinsoul. While Jungeun and Doyeon rode with Haseul. Heejin stayed with her girlfriend for break. 

Jinsoul preferred she did that anyway. The ride was a bit long, since their was so much traffic. But the girls in the backseat made it fun, singing along loudly to every song on the radio. Even getting Jinsoul and Sooyoung to join them. They took a quick break at a gas station and the girls went inside to buy a bunch of snacks for the rest of the ride. 

In the last hour of the ride, everyone had fallen asleep except for Sooyoung of course. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Yerim and Chae both sleeping on Hyejoo’s lap while she sat up straight. Sooyoung didn’t know how she did it. Jinsoul’s head was leaned against the window, her hand still holding Sooyoung’s loosely. 

Sooyoung really couldn’t believe that Jinsoul was all hers now. After so long she finally had gotten her dream girl. It was hell getting to this point, but she was just happy they were finally here. She squeezed the hand that she held, bringing it up to her lips and placing a kiss on the back of her hand gently. 

Sooyoung really was in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news... i’ve decided to split it into two chaptersss, buttt the last chapter wont be out for a few days. But overall, I really enjoyed this crazy journey with you all :p


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end....

The girls made their last rest stop. Hyejoo had to use the bathroom, Yerim and Chae just wanted snacks. Sooyoung gave them money to get what they wanted, while she sat in the car with Jinsoul. Sooyoung noticed Jinsoul’s cheeks were a bright shade of red. “You okay?” She asked the blonde, kissing her hand softly.

Jinsoul flinched at the contact, feeling embarrassed by the dream she had while she was asleep. “Y-yeah.” She stumbled, avoiding the taller girls eyes. Sooyoung could tell something was off though. She placed a hand on her forehead, checking to see if she may have a fever. She was a little hot. But Sooyoung didn’t know that she was hot and bothered because she had a dream about having sex with her.

Sooyoung could see the other girl cross her legs suddenly. Things were starting to make sense. “Are you turned on?” She giggled, and Jinsoul felt even more embarrassed now.

“Stop.. I can’t control it.” Jinsoul defended, and Sooyoung laughed. “True.. but I can fix it.” 

Jinsoul looked at her like she was crazy. “T-The girls could come back any second now.. we shouldn’t.” She warned and Sooyoung shrugged. 

“So? You like a little risk don’t you?” She teased the blonde, who was slowly falling into the temptation. 

When Hyejoo returned from the bathroom she went over to the girls who were ordering food. Yerim grabbed her hand and Chae wrapped her arm with hers. “Sooyoung gave us money! Do you want something?” Yerim asked her brightly. 

Hyejoo looked up at the menu and decided on getting chicken like the other girls. “We should grab snacks too.” Chae insisted. 

Back in the car, Jinsoul had her legs spread in the front seat for Sooyoung. Her hand making its way to her center. “We have to be quick.” Jinsoul said, breathing heavily as she looked out the front window. 

“I know.” Sooyoung said, pushing two fingers into the girl. Her head fell back against the seat, and she looked down at the fingers that moved in and out of her. 

“Fuck.” Jinsoul moaned, squeezing her eyes shut at the feeling of Sooyoung’s fingers inside of her once again. It felt good, she didn’t want it to stop. 

Sooyoung wanted to kiss Jinsoul’s neck so badly. But there was only so much she could do in the position they were working with. Jinsoul knew she had to come fast, before they got caught. Although it was a little fun to think about, she didn’t want to traumatize their friends anymore. The blonde reached a hand down, quickly rubbing at her clit as Sooyoung moved her fingers in and out. 

Sooyoung loved the sounds of her wetness, filling the silence of the car, and coating her fingers. 

“Oh fuck Sooyoung!” Jinsoul moaned, feeling her orgasm approaching at a rapid speed. Sooyoung fucked her faster, moving her hand out of the way and replacing it with her thumb. She moved it against her clit while her fingers moved inside of her, hitting every single spot. Jinsoul’s body twitched when Sooyoung’s fingers hit a spot particularly deep. 

“You have to come soon Jinsoul... we don’t have a lot of time.” Sooyoung warned, trying her best to move faster. Jinsoul was completely in the clouds at this point. Her head moved about lazily as Sooyoung helped her reach her orgasm. 

“Shit i’m gonna—“ Jinsoul warned, squirting all over the car seat and the glove department. Sooyoung smiled, even though she knew that was a mess she’d have to clean up immediately. She leaned over, placing kisses on the girls cheek before slowly removing her fingers. Jinsoul whimpered at the loss, she wished Sooyoung’s fingers could stay there forever. 

“I-I‘m going to go get a snack or something.” Jinsoul said, pulling up her shorts and stepping out of the car. The second she did she hit the floor, her legs giving out on her from her previous orgasm. Sooyoung laughed at her. 

“Stop.” Jinsoul whined, using the car door to help her back up. 

“It’s cute.” Sooyoung teased, walking around to her side with some napkins. As Jinsoul was walking in the other girls were walking out. 

“Oh we didn’t know you wanted anything.” Chae said apologetically. 

“No it’s fine.. it’s more of a last minute thing.” Jinsoul explained, trying to keep herself from falling. She smiled at them and went inside, finding the chip aisle. 

“Sooyoung what are you doing?” Yerim asked as they walked to the car.

“What? Oh! I uh— just cleaning up something..” Sooyoung said. She wasn’t exactly lying. 

“What is that on your arm?” Chae asked, seeing the clear liquids on the taller girls arm. 

Sooyoung panicked, looking down at it and quickly wiping it off. 

“Just water!” She said, smiling awkwardly. 

“Stop asking questions, get in the damn car!” Sooyoung demanded, and their eyes widened as they quickly hopped into the backseat. 

“I don’t think that was water...” Yerim muttered to the other girls, a look of pure horror on her face. 

“What?” Hyejoo asked.

“Nothing.. nothing.” Yerim assured. “Chicken?” She offered. 

Jinsoul was at the register, buying the things she picked out. It took a few minutes but she could walk properly now. 

When she got back to the car Sooyoung had just finished cleaning. “I got you a drink.” Jinsoul said, smiling. “Thank you.” Sooyoung placed a kiss on her lips, and Hyejoo leaned up and honked the horn at them. They both jumped, laughing at the impatient girls in the car. 

They were back on the road again. “Haseul and the others already got to her place.. we should be there in about 10 minutes.” She informed the other girls. She looked into the rearview mirror at the girls eating. 

“Could I have some?” Sooyoung asked and Yerim nodded. 

When she went to reach back blindly, her hand was smacked away. “Hand sanitizer before you go digging in my chicken box.” She demanded, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

She put the hand sanitizer on and Yerim let her grab the chicken now. When they got to Haseul’s place, Yeojin was sitting on the steps waiting for them. The second she saw Sooyoung she went running to her, jumping onto her and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. 

“Long time no see huh?” Sooyoung said, hugging her back.

“Yeah since you guys wanna be all old and leave me behind.” She teased. Jinsoul walked up beside her, giving the girl a hug as well. Yeojin noticed the other 3 girls unloading their things. “Whose the new girls?” She asked, pushing Sooyoung out of the way.

“Oh! I’m Yerim.” The purple haired girl introduced cheerily. Yeojin jumped at the cheeriness in her tone. 

“This is Hyejoo, and Chaewon. We call her Chae though!” Yerim introduced the other girls. 

“I’m Yeojin!” Yeojin giggled, looking towards Sooyoung. “You get it? No? Okay.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, grabbing the girls suitcases and handing it to Yeojin.

“Be a good door lady and take their things up to their rooms.” Sooyoung said, patting her head. Yeojin just looked at her annoyed, but she listened anyway. 

“This house is huge..” Chae said, looking up at Haseul’s place. 

“Let’s go inside.. it’s hot out here.” Jinsoul suggested, walking to the front step. Once they got inside, they were met with Haseul’s parents and the other girls.

“Ahh you guys just getting here as we’re leaving!” Her dad said to us, pulling Sooyoung and Jinsoul in for a hug.

“Don’t mess up the house!” He shouted and Haseul’s mom walked out from the kitchen behind him.

“Whoa.. you two look so much older now.” Her mother said, pinching Sooyoung’s cheeks.

“It’s only been a few months..” Sooyoung smiled. “Well— enjoy your time here. And please don’t break anything.” She laughed, leaving out the front door.

“We have ice cream!” Jungeun shouted from the kitchen, causing the girls to run past Sooyoung and Jinsoul. 

“I want to get in the pool..” Doyeon complained. “It’s sooo hot.” She wiped at her forehead. 

“Pool party?” Chae suggested. 

“Sure.” Haseul smiled, eating her ice cream. “Finish your ice cream first, I don’t want it to go to waste.” 

After they finished their ice cream they changed into their bathing suits. Sooyoung didn’t feel like getting into the pool just yet, so she watched Jinsoul and the others. Doyeon didn’t get in yet either. Sooyoung was trying to figure out why the sun was suddenly being blocked and she realized it was because of the tall girl.

“Yes?” Sooyoung asked, looking up at her.

“Why are you just sitting around?” She asked, her hair flowing in the wind. 

“I don’t feel like swimming yet.” Sooyoung closed her eyes again, expecting the orange haired girl to move. But she was absolutely wrong, because suddenly she was being lifted up and hoisted over Doyeon’s shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Sooyoung shouted, as the girl ran towards the pool. 

“Hold your breath!” Doyeon shouted, jumping into the pool with Sooyoung on her shoulder. The other girls clapped and cheered as she resurfaced. “I’m going to kill you!” She said to Doyeon, wiping the water from her eyes.

“Not if we kill you first.” Haseul smirked, walking towards the pool with a big water gun and shooting it at Sooyoung.

Sooyoung placed her hands over her face as she got splashed by water from literally every angle. The other girls were giggling as they took part in the attack. Jinsoul was laughing too, but eventually she tried to stick up for her girlfriend. 

“Okay! Enough— leave her alone.” She said playfully, and they all looked at each other.

“We’ll just get you too!” Chae said, splashing her and Sooyoung. Everyone returned to what they were doing, making Jungeun hop out of the pool.

“You’re all crazy.” She laughed, watching from the outside. 

After the attack on Sooyoung, they started doing other things, like playing with a beach ball and racing from one end of the pool to the other. 

Once they got out Haseul had made a small lunch for us, she saved the bbq for the end of the week. It took a while for the sun to set but when it did, Doyeon suggested we roast marshmallows for fun. 

“Take it out of the fire now idiot...” She said to Jungeun, who was just holding her marshmallows in the fire until they were nearly liquid like. 

Haseul made s’mores and handed it to Jinsoul who was pouting because she couldn’t get it right. “You’re such a baby.” Sooyoung teased and Jinsoul pouted even more.

“So?” She said, eating the s’more happily. 

Yerim was asleep on Sooyoung’s lap, while Yeojin ran Hyejoo and Chae crazy. Jungeun was sitting beside Doyeon, giggling amongst themselves.

“They definitely slept together.” Sooyoung said quietly, so only Jinsoul could hear.

“You think?” She asked, looking over at the two girls. They did seem to be a little closer these days. 

“Yeah.. just look at them, they’re attached by the hip these days.” She explained. When Sooyoung finished her s’more, she lifted up the sleeping Yerim bridal style. “Can one of you kind ladies guide me to the room you’re sharing?” She asked, and Hyejoo immediately stood up. Jinsoul just waited outside with the other girls.

“Do you love her?” Haseul asked her suddenly, and Jinsoul looked at the short haired girl with wide eyes.

“L-Love her?” She repeated and Haseul nodded.

“I do.” She said truthfully. “Good.. because if you hurt her—“ Haseul threatened again and Jinsoul put her hands up defensively. 

“I won’t.. i’m trying my best here. This is just— different.” She was referring to her current relationship.

“I’ve never.. felt this much for someone. Especially that someone being a, girl.. it’s just all new to me. But i’m trying to figure it out.” The blonde explained. She would do everything in her power to not hurt Sooyoung ever again. If she could help it. Haseul understood though, she was just happy Jinsoul was finally getting her shit together. It was painful seeing her in so much denial. 

“What do you think about an amusement park trip this week?” 

Jinsoul’s eyes widened immediately, her heart pumping from her excitement. “I think we should go! I love amusement parks.” Jinsoul said happily. 

“You don’t even like the rides.” Jungeun cut in.

“So? Neither do you.” Jinsoul snapped back. Jungeun just stuck her tongue out at the blonde, turning her attention back to Doyeon. 

“Childish.” Haseul shook her head. Chae was sitting on the grass with Hyejoo laying her head in her lap. They both stared up at the night sky. 

“Do you like amusement parks?” Hyejoo asked the girl above her. Chae looked down at her, smiling. “Sometimes.. when i’m with friends.” She replied. “It’s pretty boring with family.” Hyejoo understood. 

“We can ride the rides together.” Hyejoo insisted and Chae smiled at the thought of that. “Okay..” She softly said, looking back up at the sky. Haseul put out the fire and cleaned up. Sooyoung was on her way back outside when she noticed everyone was coming in. 

“Turn back around love.” Jinsoul said playfully, reaching for her hand. Sooyoung smiled and followed her. 

Haseul’s house was huge. There were at least 6 bedrooms, 7 if you wanted to count the room in the basement that they rarely used. Hyejoo, Yerim and Chae shared a room. Doyeon and Jungeun had separate rooms. Of course Sooyoung and Jinsoul shared a room with each other. Everyone was pretty tired from the long day they had. All of the traveling and then playing in Haseul’s backyard for the remainder of it. 

Sooyoung was about to fall asleep when she felt an arm wrapped around her. Jinsoul wanted to snuggle up next to the girl. They never really did this now that she thinks about it. Just cuddling. She loved the feeling of Sooyoung’s warmth against her front. She wasn’t expecting Sooyoung to turn around and pull her close to her chest. 

It was quiet in the room. All she could hear was the girls slow breathing. She placed her hand underneath her shirt, letting it sit on the girls toned abs. She smiled to herself. “I love you..” Sooyoung mumbled, holding Jinsoul tighter. 

After a long silence, Jinsoul replied. “I love you too.”

Sooyoung smiled softly to herself, letting her body finally rest after such a long day. 

The next morning she was awakened by the sound of the smoke detector going off. Jinsoul slowly lifted her head, her eyes still slightly closed. “What the fuck?” Sooyoung asked, moving Jinsoul off of her gently and opening the room door. There was smoke traveling up the stairs. She quickly ran down the steps, going to the kitchen where Yerim was helping Chae put out a fire.

“What the hell is going on?” Sooyoung choked, fanning the air. 

“Uh— just a little overcooking.” Chae said nervously, putting the small fire out with the water in the sink.

“Are you insane?” Haseul questioned, joining us in the kitchen. Yerim moved away from the shorter blonde, looking around the kitchen.

“I-I just wanted to make pancakes for you all.” Chae said nervously. We all looked over to the plate on the table, that had pancakes stacked on it. Burnt pancakes. 

“You mean charcoal cakes?” Jungeun laughed, receiving an elbow in the stomach from Haseul.

“We appreciate it... really— but you need to learn how to cook them... properly.” Haseul walked over to her, opening the windows inside of the kitchen. 

Jinsoul showed up a few minutes later, her hair still messy from her slumber. It was the cutest thing to Sooyoung though. “I’ll teach you.” She offered, tossing the burnt “pancakes” into the trash. 

“I’m going down to the bakery.” Jungeun announced. 

“Keys are in the living room!” Haseul shouted to her. “I wanna come!” Sooyoung said. 

“Then get ready! I don’t have all day.” Jungeun crossed her arms.

“Yes you do.” Doyeon stated from her spot on the couch. Jungeun turned to her with squinted eyes. 

Sooyoung got ready and Jinsoul also tagged along. “Since you two are coming— Sooyoung is going to be our designated driver.” Jungeun said, tossing the keys over to Sooyoung. 

“She just sucks at driving so she doesn’t want to embarrass herself.” Sooyoung teased and Jungeun scoffed at that.

“Not true!” 

“It is.” 

“Fine.. maybe.” She put on her seatbelt and they drove down to the bakery. It was located in the same plaza as the mall, so finding a parking spot was always a pain. When they found one, they made their way to the entrance. Sooyoung felt Jinsoul’s hand intertwine with hers and her heart fluttered. She didn’t know Jinsoul was entirely okay with public affection. 

Considering she wasn’t necessarily openly gay yet. But she did say she was trying her best. Sooyoung understood the amount of courage it took to just be yourself in public at times. When they stepped inside though, Sooyoung swear she almost shit herself. Jiwoo was working at this place now, and she was at the counter waiting patiently for a customer.

Their was a ringing sound whenever the door was opened so her eyes naturally looked our way. Even she looked surprised, even more so when she looked down at the intertwined hands. 

“So Sooyoung finally found what she was looking for?” She thought to herself. 

“Jiwoo! It has been a long time!” Jungeun shouted cheerily.When they walked up to the counter, she ordered all types of sweets. 

Sooyoung was painfully awkward, while Jinsoul was just bouncing around happily as she looked at all of the fresh baked goods. “How has college been treating you guys?” Jiwoo asked nicely, ringing up Jungeuns orders.

“Umm nice I suppose.” Sooyoung answered. Jiwoo looked at her with soft eyes, and immediately looked away when the register finished printing Jungeun’s ticket. 

“What have you been up to?” Jungeun asked her and Jiwoo’s eyes sparkled at the question.

“I’m a music teacher!” She said happily. “I’m also studying music in college, but on the side I volunteer at a performing arts school.” She smiled. 

“What brings you guys here?” She asked, gesturing to them being back in their hometown.

“We’re on break.” Jungeun replied. “Yeah we’re going to an amusement park tomorrow... do you want to come?” Sooyoung offered. Jiwoo looked between the three of us. 

“All of the girls will be there.” Jinsoul added, smiling widely at the girl.

“Uh.. sure. I think i’m off tomorrow anyway.” She answered quietly. “Awesome— see you then!” Jungeun ruffled her hair, and the other girl laughed at that. 

“It was nice seeing you guys.” Jiwoo said honestly. It hurt a little seeing Sooyoung again. But it was also, nice. She was happy to see that she was happy. She deserved it. 

When they got back to Haseul’s place the food was done. “Right on time.” She smiled at them, placing the pancakes onto the table. They all sat down and ate together. They didn’t really have any plans for today. They ended up back in the pool on this hot day. They had a new target this time though, they attacked Jungeun instead of Sooyoung. Splashing the water at the poor girl. 

Sooyoung didn’t participate, she just rested on the sun chair, letting the sun hit her skin. Doyeon was in the seat next to her, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off of Sooyoung’s amazing body. She had to remind herself that Sooyoung was a taken woman now. But it was so hard when she was out here looking that good. 

“Don’t stare too hard.” Jinsoul said suddenly from beside her. 

“W-what?” Doyeon stumbled, standing up quickly. 

“It’s okay.. I get it.” Jinsoul said. She had to hide her jealousy, although she knew Sooyoung was all hers. Anyone with eyes could see that Doyeon was stunning, she was also charming and she knew how to get what she wanted. But Jinsoul trusted Sooyoung enough to know she wouldn’t do anything. 

She also knew how good Sooyoung looked. So a few eyes on her actually made her feel good about herself. She had this gorgeous girl all to herself. Not only that but Sooyoung was completely whipped for her, just like she was whipped for Sooyoung. 

“Why aren’t you in the pool?” Doyeon asked her, sitting beside her in the sun chair. 

“Don’t feel like swimming today. I’m a bit pale, I should probably soak up this sun while I can.” She explained and Doyeon laughed.

“I feel that. Well— i’m going to go and join them.” Doyeon gestured to the girls in the pool. Jinsoul looked over to the girl that had dozed off in her chair. She couldn’t even stop herself from looking at the girls body. She wished she could just run her tongue up her—

“Jinsoul could you hand me that towel?” Haseul asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah.” She said, quickly getting up and taking the towel over to her. After the girls got out of the pool, they went inside to clean themselves up. Haseul ordered pizza for the night, and they all sat in the living room eating and watching movies.

Chae was hiding behind Hyejoo and occasionally holding onto Yerim. She didn’t do too well with scary movies, but she didn’t want to chicken out either. Yeojin just laughed at everything that happened. They all had blankets, so they were comfortably sitting together on the floor. 

Haseul got a phone call, and she left the living room to answer it.

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked the girl beside her. The movie had just started. They watched a few disney movies before this one. Jinsoul seemed a little on edge because of the movie. 

“Yeah.. i’m okay.” She gave a reassuring smile, instantly jumping when a loud noise came from the screen.

Sooyoung laughed at her, holding her close. “Sureeee.” She teased. 

“Shut up! I wasn’t expecting that.” Jinsoul pouted.

“Can you two shut up?” Yeojin whisper shouted, turning back to the screen. Sooyoung kicked her foot out, hitting the back of Yeojin’s head.

“Ow what the—“ Haseul returned back to the living room, and gave Yeojin a look. “Anyways.. I assume you all know how to behave like normal people— i’m going out for the night.” She explained.

“You’re choosing a party over this?” Yeojin gestured to them all in the room. 

“Uh... yes actually.” Haseul answered truthfully. “Don’t burn the house down, or do any other level of destruction while i’m gone. Got it?” She said, and they all nodded. Haseul quickly got ready and she was out the door. 

The movie was pretty long, even when the girls fell asleep it was still about an hour and some minutes left. Sooyoung noticed Jinsoul was still a little tense, so she offered to take her upstairs so they could sleep. Jinsoul was onboard with that. Jungeun was dead asleep on the couch with Doyeon at the other end. The other girls were on the floor fast asleep. Jinsoul held Sooyoung’s hand, guiding her to their room.

As soon as they got inside, she was being pushed up against the door.

“You didn’t think I was actually scared did you?” She taunted, tilting her head and smirking. 

“W-what?” Sooyoung was thrown off by what was happening.

“I’m not scared idiot. I just wanted you to finally take me up to this room and fuck me.” She stated bluntly, leaving Sooyoung a flustered mess.

“Now.. i’m going to give you two minutes to get that strap on.. and get in this bed with me.” She said, quickly taking her shirt off. 

Downstairs, Doyeon was the only one still awake. She was bored, and also sleepy. She wanted to just go upstairs to her room and lie down. Jungeun was fast asleep too, so she couldn’t even have a quick little fuck. “Ugh..” She groaned to herself, looking at the sleeping girls on the floor. Yeah, they were definitely out for the night.

Upstairs, Sooyoung was in between Jinsoul’s legs, looking down at the naked girl. Her panties still on and covering her wet center. Sooyoung smirked, gripping them and tearing them apart. Jinsoul moaned at the roughness. She loved when Sooyoung did that. It made her a mess. 

Sooyoung positioned herself, licking up and down her slit. Jinsoul’s hand was running through her long dark hair, pulling her as close as possible. 

“You like this pussy don’t you?” Jinsoul said, smiling at the girl enjoying her taste. 

“Mhm.” Sooyoung responded, making Jinsoul moan. Her head fell back onto the bed, and she fondled her breasts while the girl in between her legs made her legs twitch and her toes curl. 

Sooyoung pushed two fingers inside, still working her tongue against the girls clit. “Fuck Sooyoung!” Jinsoul moaned loudly, forgetting they weren’t the only ones here. Doyeon was coming from the kitchen, on her way to her room when she heard the moans. Last she checked everyone downstairs was fast asleep.

“What if?” She thought. She slowly walked to their room, her hand hovering over the knob. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest the longer she stood there. But the sound of Jinsoul’s moans tempted her even more. She just wanted to see... just once. She opened it slowly, and when Jinsoul’s eyes opened she quickly jumped up, making Sooyoung turn around as well.

“Doyeon? What are you doing?” Sooyoung asked, a panicked Jinsoul trying to cover herself up. 

“I-I just wanted to watch..” She said truthfully. “Can I?” 

“But the others?” Sooyoung started.

“Asleep.. it’s just us.” She said quietly. Sooyoung slowly turned back to the blonde, looking into her eyes. 

“Your call..” Sooyoung told her, and Jinsoul hesitated for a moment. But she didn’t think it would really hurt if she just watched..

She nodded, and a smile immediately made its way to Doyeon’s face. She placed the glass down onto the dresser, locking the door behind her. She pulled up the chair from the corner of the room, placing it near the bed. 

Sooyoung returned back to what she was doing. Jinsoul was nervous at first but when she felt Sooyoung’s fingers back inside of her, she forgot there was another person here. Doyeon smiled watching the girls pretty lips fall open when Sooyoung pressed her tongue against her clit. She knew that feeling all too well. She couldn’t deny she was a little jealous.

But seeing the pretty blonde like this was actually.. magical. She understood why Sooyoung acted the way she did a while ago. Who wouldn’t willingly have sex with this gorgeous blonde whenever she wanted? Whenever she asked? You’d be a fool to say no to her. 

“Oh fuck..” Jinsoul moaned, her back arching off the bed as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. “S-Suck on my clit.. please.” She said shyly, and Sooyoung smiled, obeying her orders. 

Doyeon could see the girl slowly losing control, her toes curling and her hands gripping at the sheets.

Sooyoung loved this sight. Jinsoul’s pink lips falling open, her chest going up and down from her heavy panting, her hands gripping tightly at the sheets. She loved this feeling. Jinsoul’s tight pussy wrapped around her fingers, constantly dripping because of her. It was truly unreal. This girl was practically a waterfall when it came to Sooyoung. She didn’t understand how so much wetness could come from one person.

She didn’t mind though, she’d gladly lick it up. As Jinsoul was nearing her orgasm, Doyeon had taken her clothes off, slowly rubbing at her own center. 

“I’m going to come!” She moaned loudly, her head thrashing left and right. Sooyoung applied more pressure to her clit with her tongue, licking quickly and pressing it up against her. Her fingers moved in and out at a quick pace, her wetness making her fingers slick. She couldn’t wait to clean her up. 

Jinsoul came hard on Sooyoung’s fingers, nearly screaming but stopping herself by covering her mouth. Her body trembled, and her breathing was heavy. Sooyoung looked to her right, seeing the orange haired girl smirking back at her. She was touching herself as she watched. Sooyoung wished she could ignore that tingling feeling she got. 

She positioned the toy at the girls entrance, pushing it in slowly and moving at a slow pace. Jinsoul enjoyed it, but she knew she wouldn’t last long. She needed to be pounded into. She needed to feel it deep inside of her. She needed Sooyoung. Doyeon stopped touching herself, and instead joined the other two on the bed.

Jinsoul’s eyes widened at first, but she moaned shyly the second she felt Doyeon’s hand on her breast. The feeling of her fingers twisting at her sensitive nipple while Sooyoung was fucking her so gently. It was too much going on for her. Doyeon dared to look down into those brown orbs looking back at her. When she did, she really did understand Sooyoung. She leaned down slowly, placing her lips on Jinsoul’s. 

Jinsoul was timid at first, but eventually she relaxed into the kiss. It wasn’t as good as Sooyoung’s kisses. But it was good enough to make her throb somewhere deep inside. Doyeon’s hand slowly trailed down to the girls clit, circling it slowly. Sooyoung smiled at the way Jinsoul moaned. Doyeon wrapped her lips around her nipple as she rubbed at her clit.

She winked at Sooyoung, who smirked back at her. Her hips started moving faster, making Jinsoul’s moans get louder and louder. Doyeon removed her lips from the girls chest, moving her hand a little faster to match the speed of Sooyoung’s thrusts. 

“Oh fuck baby!” Jinsoul moaned, a hand on Doyeon’s back and the other holding Sooyoung’s hand tightly. Jinsoul could tell she was close but she didn’t know if she wanted this to end. She pulled Doyeon back, placing her right on her chest. Doyeon understood immediately, swirling her tongue around the pink bud. 

Her hand hadn’t stopped moving against her clit, and Sooyoung’s thrusts only got harder and harder the longer she went on. Jinsoul felt like she was going to pass out. There was too much going on. Every sensitive part of her was being touched and she was getting fucked at the same time by her beautiful girlfriend. 

She felt like she was going to fall apart. It all felt too good. “I’m coming!” She screamed, making Sooyoung back up slightly when the clear liquids shot out from her. Doyeon’s eyes widened.

“A squirter?!” She said, making Jinsoul‘s cheeks turn bright red. 

“Oh fuck yeah! Now I see why you were fucking whipped!” Doyeon said excitedly. 

Sooyoung just laughed, dipping her head between the girls center again. She ate her out as she looked into Doyeon’s eyes. “You want to taste?” She asked the orange haired girl. She nodded eagerly and Sooyoung chuckled.

“Too bad.” She taunted, pushing her tongue inside of the blondes tight pussy. Doyeon whined at the teasing. Jinsoul’s hand shyly moved in between the orange haired girls legs, finding her wet center. 

Doyeon leaned back, holding herself up with her elbows and watching as Jinsoul touched her. Now she was going to pass out.

Jinsoul was trying her best to keep moving her hand, but it was so hard when all she felt was Sooyoung’s skilled tongue inside of her. It was so fucking hard, but she managed. She helped Doyeon come finally, and she moaned, connecting their lips again. Jinsoul came hard too, her wetness covering Sooyoung’s cute pouty lips. 

“Fuck..” Jinsoul gasped, seeing the mess on her girlfriends face. 

She grabbed Jinsoul, telling her to get on her knees and to bend over. She watched as Doyeon positioned herself in front of Jinsoul. “Eat her out.” Sooyoung demanded, and Jinsoul felt the butterflies in her stomach.

“I-I’m not really good at this..” She admitted to the girl in front of her.

“It’s okay... this is practice.” Doyeon reassured her. Jinsoul nodded, leaning down and wrapping her lips around her clit. She just did to Doyeon what Sooyoung does to her. 

Sooyoung didn’t even warn Jinsoul when she pushed the strap inside of her, ramming it in and out with no mercy. She moaned into Doyeon’s center, trying her best to keep her eyes open and to keep licking at her center.

“Fuck!” She moaned out. Doyeon smiled, holding her hair up for her as she watched the girls cute face scrunching up. She could see Sooyoung’s abs flexing every stroke that she did, and Jinsoul’s ass was moving every time Sooyoung’s hips snapped back into her. 

“Are you being a good girl for Sooyoung?” Doyeon asked, and Jinsoul nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip. She couldn’t concentrate. All she could feel was Sooyoung fucking her so hard, and hitting so deep. She didn’t think she could take anymore. 

“Oh Sooyoung— i’m going to come so hard for you..” She moaned, her shyness completely fading away the longer this went on. She turned back to Doyeon, attempting to resume to her previous task. 

“C-Can you come with me?” She asked the girl, and Doyeon nodded. Jinsoul pushed two fingers inside and licked at her clit. Doyeon’s mouth fell open at the sudden intrusion. But she enjoyed it of course. Sooyoung was getting way too turned on by this. Jinsoul’s ass was moving every time she rammed into her, and she could see Doyeon’s flushed cheeks as her beautiful girlfriend worked her fingers inside of her. 

Jinsoul kept moving her fingers, but she couldn’t use her mouth anymore, she was too busy moaning. She felt Sooyoung everywhere. It was genuinely too much for her. Sooyoung smacked Jinsoul’s ass hard, leaving the spot bright red. “Fuck!” She moaned out. She could feel Doyeon’s walls tighten around her fingers, and she felt her own orgasm approaching. Doyeon moaned, her head falling back into the pillow as she came. 

All it took was one more stroke from Sooyoung and Jinsoul was coming hard, her pussy dripping from her wetness. “Soooyoungggg.” She whined, her legs trembling and the sweat that formed on her body becoming more noticeable. Sooyoung breathed heavily, smiling at the girl that had fallen apart below her. Doyeon was coming down from her high and she giggled at the blonde. 

Sooyoung moved up on the bed, lying down for a moment. She didn’t expect Jinsoul to quickly get up, and position herself above her. “Babe..” Sooyoung started, but she didn’t even attempt to say anything else when she saw Jinsoul riding her. 

“Oh shit.” Sooyoung moaned, finding it hard to look at the sexy blonde riding her. She looked to her side, pulling Doyeon’s arm and gesturing for her to sit on her face. Jinsoul moaned at that. She rode Sooyoung hard, leaning forward and placing her hands on her chest while she bounced up and down. The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping. 

Jinsoul was.. doing a little more than moaning. She was screaming.. as usual. She really couldn’t help it though. Not with the way Doyeon was moaning, and not with the way the strap was hitting her g-spot over and over again. She just felt like her legs would fall off at this point. But she didn’t care. She wanted Sooyoung to know she was all hers.

She wanted Sooyoung to know she owned this pussy, it was all hers. She wanted her to absolutely demolish it. She rode her so hard she was afraid she’d end up in a wheelchair again. “Oh fuck baby!” Jinsoul moaned, her eyes closed shut and breasts bouncing. Sooyoung wished she could see the look on her lovers face. 

“Fuck you’re so deep! I’m gonna come!” Jinsoul moaned louder, placing a hand on Doyeon’s hip. She pushed her back and forth, making it grind her center onto Sooyoung’s mouth. 

“I-I...” Jinsoul said, still riding Sooyoung, making the other girl nearly come just from the weight of Jinsoul slamming onto her center. She was sure she would come if she kept going for just a little longer. Doyeon was getting close too. 

“Baby..” Sooyoung started, feeling her clit throbbing painfully. “Just a— little longer.” She managed to say, and Jinsoul nodded her head lazily. She leaned up, moving her hand down to her clit as she rode Sooyoung into another dimension. 

“Shit! Shit!” Jinsoul moaned, rubbing her clit. She knew she was going to squirt and there really wasn’t anything she could do to stop it. It felt so good. Sooyoung was so deep inside of her, she literally felt like she was melting at this point. “I’m coming!” Jinsoul moaned, slamming herself down one more time and whimpering when her fluids covered Sooyoung’s lower half.

Sooyoung came too, her back arching off the bed. Doyeon had to thrust her hips just one more time for her to come, and when she did, she swore she was seeing stars. She fell over, her legs twitching and her eyes shut tightly. Sooyoung couldn’t even open her eyes at this point. 

Jinsoul was literally trembling above her, whining every few seconds as her walls clenched and spasmed around the toy. She slowly lifted herself up, falling down onto Sooyoung’s sweaty body. She was a little embarrassed by what just happened, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she really enjoyed it. 

It’d probably never happen again.. but she enjoyed it. Doyeon took a few moments to get herself together before she got up and got dressed. “Thanks... that was my 11:11 wish.” She joked, easing the slight tension in the room. It wasn’t tense because of that per say, but more so they were just stunned that it actually happened. 

Doyeon got dressed, grabbed her glass and told us goodnight. Sooyoung was still laying down, her eyes closed tightly and her breathing slowly calming down.

Jungeun was just waking up when she saw Doyeon passing the living room. She stretched, looking around at the sleeping girls and the movie credits on the screen. She stood up, heading to the kitchen where the other girl was. 

Doyeon jumped when she turned around and saw the shorter girl standing in the doorway. 

“What the hell?” She said, clutching at her chest. 

“Sorry.. didn’t mean to scare you.” Jungeun smiled, jumping up to sit on the counter. Doyeon finished drinking her water, running a hand through her hair. 

“You’re a little sweaty.” Jungeun frowned, wiping at her forehead. Doyeon panicked a little.

“Is it hot in your room?” Jungeun asked.

“Yes! Very hot!” She laughed nervously, taking another sip of her water. 

“Okay..” Jungeun laughed. She placed a hand on the back of her neck, and rubbed at the spot nervously. “Can I umm... take you out for dinner sometime this week?” Jungeun asked nervously.

Doyeon almost choked on her water, coughing loudly and nearly waking the girls in the other room. Jungeun patted her back, and immediately regretted asking.

“Like uh— like a date?” Doyeon asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“Uh yeah.. I guess.” Jungeun replied.

“Like you and me?” The taller girl gestured between the two of them. 

“Umm.” Jungeun looked around the kitchen. “Yeah— just you and me.” She assured her.

“So a date..” Doyeon repeated, and Jungeun nodded. 

“If you don’t want—“

“No! I’d love to.. actually. But I need to get some rest. I had a longgg night.” She chuckled nervously. 

“Goodnight Jungeun.” She placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out the kitchen.

“A date!” Jungeun shouted.

“A date!” Doyeon repeated. Jungeun was smiling to herself at this point. 

The next morning, they were up early for the amusement park. Haseul suggested Yerim, Hyejoo, Chae and Yeojin ride with her. Kahei tagged along too.

Jiwoo rode with Sooyoung, Jinsoul, Doyeon and Jungeun. The ride was just not that pleasant. It was tense, and all of the girls avoided eye contact except for Jungeun and Jiwoo.

“You’re all awfully quiet.” Jiwoo pointed out, looking towards the front.

“Had a long night.” Doyeon pointed out again, making Jinsoul clear her throat. 

“I’m not much of a morning person.” Sooyoung added. 

“Hm.” Jiwoo replied, putting in her earphones. When they got there, Doyeon jumped out quickly, claiming she just needed to stretch her legs. Jungeun was by her side the entire time, and Sooyoung made sure to tease her for it. 

They went to the water park side first, getting on the water rides and all of the slides. It was a really hot day. 

“I want ice cream.” Jinsoul whined, and Sooyoung smiled at her. “I’ll buy you some.” She told the blonde, who smiled happily. 

“Really?” She asked and Sooyoung nodded. “Of course! We should probably wait for the other girls though.. they might want some too before we get on rides.” She informed. Jinsoul agreed and they waited patiently for the girls to finish the water slide they were on. 

Haseul’s hair was wet and she purposely shook it when she got beside the other two. 

“You never get in the water!” Kahei complained, playfully pushing Sooyoung. 

“I don’t want to.” Sooyoung stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl, who did the same back to her. 

“Last person to the ice cream stand has to pay!” Chae shouted, already getting a head start. 

“No fair!” Hyejoo shouted running after her. Haseul started running too, as well as Kahei. 

“I’m not paying for you losers!” Yeojin said, chasing after them and nearly knocking some kid over. 

The others started chasing them too, leaving Jinsoul, Sooyoung and Yerim behind. 

Jinsoul started running, although it didn’t take much to catch up to her. Sooyoung and Yerim passed her easily, making it to the stand before her. She was breathing heavily when she arrived, placing her hands on her knees. 

“Screw you guys.” She pouted, pulling out her wallet. Everyone laughed and got what they wanted. Jinsoul didn’t actually mind paying for them all. 

They waited in line after they finished their ice cream for a rollercoaster. Jinsoul was nervous the entire time they waited. “You’ll be okay baby.” Sooyoung reassured her, caressing her face gently and kissing her forehead. 

Jinsoul was actually terrified, but all of her friends were getting on, as well as Sooyoung. She didn’t want to disappoint them. Even Jungeun was getting on the ride. 

“You can sit with me.” Sooyoung assured her, holding her hand tightly as the next cart arrived. She stepped in, taking a seat and pulling the bar over her shoulders. Jinsoul did the same, feeling her nausea getting worse. Sooyoung and Jinsoul sat in between Doyeon and Jungeun. 

The row behind them was Chae, Hyejoo, Yeojin and Yerim. And Jiwoo, and Kahei sat together. Haseul sat in the row in front of Sooyoung with a group of other kids. She wanted the very first row, like some crazed maniac. 

Jinsoul had her eyes closed, and her head down holding tightly onto the bar and swinging her feet. She was nervous out of her mind and she honestly didn’t think she could do it. But when she saw Sooyoung’s soft eyes and her soft hand rubbing her thigh she calmed down just a little.

“You’ll be okay.. I promise.” Sooyoung assured her. “After this you don’t have to do anymore coasters okay?” She told her, giving a gentle smile. All Jinsoul could do was nod. She was too anxious to open her mouth and speak words. When she saw the thumbs up from the staff she knew this was it. The cart started moving, slowly going up the track.

“Fuck.” Jinsoul said to herself.

Yerim already had her hands up, laughing happily to herself while Hyejoo and Chae giggled as well. Yeojin was just looking down at the ground.

“Oh we’re high up..” She pointed out the obvious. They were nearing the top, and Jinsoul looked for one second and saw how high up they were. She started screaming before the drop even came. 

“Jinsoul! It’s okay!” Sooyoung said to her, and the second she said that the drop happened. She could hear Yerim’s laugh and Haseul’s screams as she held her hands up. Jinsoul was about to pass out, especially when they went on the loop. She opened her eyes when they were upside down and felt her body nearly go limp. Sooyoung was still trying to comfort her. 

“Wooo!” Yeojin shouted. Sooyoung could hear Jiwoo‘s screams. Kahei just kept her mouth shut as she watched her friends lose their minds. The ride was over before they knew it. Jinsoul was literally shaking when she got off. Sooyoung held her tightly, smiling brightly at her.

“You did it!” She smiled brightly, and Yerim came over to pat her on the back.

“It was fun right?” Yerim asked, smiling at the traumatized girl.

“No? Okay..” Yerim said, walking off. Sooyoung wrapped an arm around Jinsoul’s waist and helped her down the stairs. 

“We can do kiddie rides now.” Sooyoung teased and Jinsoul rolled her eyes. The group sort of split up now. It was Haseul, Doyeon, Jungeun, Sooyoung and Jinsoul now. The other girls went off to ride more rollercoasters with Kahei. 

“We can get on the ferris wheel.” Sooyoung suggested, and Jinsoul was okay with that. 

“I’m gonna get some funnel cake.” Haseul said. 

“I want some!” Jungeun said. “We can share.. I probably won’t eat it all by myself.” Haseul told her, making Jungeun smile. Her and Doyeon just stood by the gates of the ferris wheel, watching as Jinsoul and Sooyoung waited their turn. 

Haseul couldn’t believe she was eating funnel cake on such a hot day. But it was so good she couldn’t resist. When Sooyoung and Jinsoul took their seat, Jinsoul immediately looked to see if she could spot her friends. The ride moved a little so more people could get on. 

“Wanna play a game?” Sooyoung suggested, and Jinsoul turned to her eagerly. 

“Depends.” She responded. There isn’t much you can do on a ride like this. Sooyoung’s arm was around Jinsoul’s shoulder and she placed kisses along her jawline. She saw where this was going.

“You’re insane.” Jinsoul said, looking at the girl beside her.

“A little.. you can’t tell me this isn’t a little enticing.” She said, tempting the blonde. She couldn’t deny that it really did seem tempting. Jinsoul was wearing shorts today but they weren’t jean shorts, so she had easier access. When they started moving up a little more, Sooyoung finally explained.

“I have to get you to come before we reach the bottom again.” Sooyoung smirked.

Jinsoul was flustered by the situation, but what was she going to do? Say no? 

“Deal..” She spread her legs slightly, giving Sooyoung room to work. She smiled brightly at that, her hand squeezing the girls thigh. Jinsoul bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend moving her hand inside of her shorts. She swiftly moved her underwear to the side, pushing a finger in.

“Oh—“ Jinsoul moaned, making the girls on the ground look up from their spot. 

“Jinsoul is afraid of heights too?” Haseul asked, returning with the funnel cake. But Doyeon, thankfully, knew exactly what that sound was. But she couldn’t believe they were doing it up there. 

“Awesome!” She shouted, making the two shorter girls look at her with concerned faces.

“This funnel cake I mean— awesome.. delicious.” She smiled, looking back up at the ferris wheel. Sooyoung was sucking at Jinsoul’s neck, her fingers slightly cramping from the awkward position they were in. Jinsoul knew she wouldn’t last long, mainly because they were in public. This was one of her kinks she felt like, and it turned her on way too much.

“Oh fuck Sooyoung..” Jinsoul moaned, rocking her hips against her fingers and throwing her head back. 

Sooyoung curled her fingers up, making Jinsoul whine loudly. Haseul looked up again, seeing the girls face and instantly regretting it.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Haseul said, shoving the funnel cake plate into Jungeun’s hands. “On a ferris wheel?!” Doyeon just chuckled, smiling happily at the scene. How the hell did nobody else notice this? The ferris wheel was slowly making its way down again, and Jinsoul was quickly reaching her orgasm. 

The feeling of Sooyoung’s lips on her neck, and her fingers curling inside of her was pushing her over the edge. “I-I...” She came hard, moaning Sooyoung’s name and her legs kicking out in front of her. Just as they were making their way back to the platform, Sooyoung removed her fingers quickly licking them clean. 

When the ride stopped and Jinsoul stepped off, she lost her footing. Sooyoung caught her though, holding her up and walking down the stairs to the exit gate. Haseul was fuming and Doyeon was just giggling while a confused Jungeun enjoyed her funnel cake.

Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say when Haseul was in front of her. Her face was bright red and Sooyoung was smiling proudly. 

“Unbelievable.” Haseul said, snatching the plate back from Jungeun just as she was about to take another bite.

“Hey!” Jungeun whined, and Doyeon patted her on the back. “Just give her a second.” She warned, knowing exactly why she was annoyed. Jungeun shook her head and chased after the girl. 

Doyeon stayed behind, looking at the other two. “On a ferris wheel?” She asked.

“It was Sooyoung’s idea!” Jinsoul quickly said, panicking slightly. 

“Good job.” Doyeon gave her a high five. They met up with the other girls, and after riding a few more things together they decided to start winning some prizes. 

“Nice wet spot.” Chae pointed out, making Yeojin laugh. Jinsoul looked down and noticed the dark spot in between her legs.

“Oh no...” She trailed off. It was slowly drying but it was definitely there, and noticeable. Hyejoo was trying her hardest to win a game to get her friends a prize. She went 3 rounds, winning only 2 of them. She still needed to get Yerim a prize. 

The second the dart hit the balloon, Yerim cheered happily, clapping her hands and picking the plushie she wanted. She grabbed the cute bat plushie, and hugged it tightly. “Thank you Hyejoo!” She smiled brightly. 

“I want one too.” Jinsoul said, watching the girls celebrating while she attempted to get one for the 6th time. 

“Here.. I can try to get you one.” Sooyoung told her, removing her arms from around her. 

Sooyoung attempted the game twice, winning on the second try. “Yes!” Jinsoul clapped happily. 

“That one!” She pointed to a cute fish plushie. The man grabbed it and handed it to her. “Thank you baby.” Jinsoul kissed her, out in the open, in a huge park full of people. 

She smiled shyly when she pulled away, looking at the cute plushie in her hands. “Come on.. lets go with the others.” She held her hand out for Sooyoung to grab. The taller girl happily intertwined their hands, letting Jinsoul guide her wherever she wanted. 

Sooyoung made sure to win another game before meeting up with the group. She won a cute bird plushie. 

Haseul had her arms crossed when she saw the two girls arriving outside of the amusement park. Sooyoung let go of Jinsoul’s hand, walking over to Haseul. 

“I got you something...” Sooyoung said, hiding the plushie behind her back.

“Keep it.” Haseul said sternly, not looking at the taller girl.

“It’s an i’m sorry for traumatizing you again gift..” Sooyoung said, pouting at her. 

“No.” 

“Pleaseeee. I won it— just for you!” Haseul couldn’t keep herself from smiling at the persistency. 

“Fine.” She finally looked at the taller girl, who brought the toy from behind her back. 

“Here.” Sooyoung smiled, handing it to her with puppy eyes. Haseul grabbed it and smiled. “You’re forgiven.” Sooyoung immediately pulled her into a hug, and Haseul didn’t fight against it. 

Jiwoo thanked us for inviting her. “I missed you guys a lot!” She admitted. 

“I had a lot of fun today.” She added, hugging Yerim and smiling brightly. Sooyoung was glad she had fun and that nothing was awkward between them. They stayed nearly till closing time of the park, so it was dark when they were driving home. Everyone in the car was asleep except for Doyeon.

“So...” She trailed off, and Sooyoung looked into the rearview mirror.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Sooyoung assured.

“You sure?” Doyeon asked.

“Very sure.” 

“Okay.” Doyeon said, sitting in silence again. “I kinda want to though... like what now?” 

“Nothing— now you treat my best friend right.” Sooyoung told her simply.

“How’d you know about that?” Doyeon asked with wide eyes.

“Because I know.” Sooyoung simply said. Doyeon wasn’t sure how to feel, but she also didn’t really care that Sooyoung knew. The rest of the ride was silent. When they got home, everyone was sleepy.

Jiwoo and Kahei said their goodbyes. Thanking us for inviting them and giving everyone a hug. Jinsoul walked inside already, wanting to shower immediately.

“I’m happy for you.” Jiwoo suddenly said to Sooyoung as she closed her trunk.

“What?” Sooyoung asked, leaning up against her car.

“You and Jinsoul.. you finally got what you wanted right?” She asked, tilting her head cutely. 

“Oh.. yeah. Thank you Jiwoo.” She smiled shyly. This was a little awkward for the taller girl. Talking to her ex about her girlfriend. But Jiwoo didn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s no problem. Keep in touch okay?” She said, pulling Sooyoung into a tight hug. 

“I will.” 

Jiwoo smiled, walking to her car and pulling off. Sooyoung smiled as she watched her car disappear down the street. When she got inside it was oddly silent, everyone must’ve went upstairs already. She locked the door behind herself and went upstairs to her shared room with Jinsoul. 

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked her, and Jinsoul nodded. 

“Sleepy.” She said truthfully. 

“Shower so you can rest okay?” Sooyoung ran her hand up and down her arm. Jinsoul smiled weakly, reciprocating the kiss that Sooyoung gave her. She was extremely tired, they had a long day. She couldn’t wait to lay her head down and sleep. Sooyoung joined her in the shower. 

“Saving water.” She said, smiling cheekily. Jinsoul just shook her head and giggled. 

Doyeon was in her room, getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” She said softly, and Jungeun opened the door slowly poking her head in.

“You busy?” She asked the taller girl, and Doyeon shook her head no. 

Jungeun stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. “Look... Doyeon, if you don’t want to go to dinner then just let me know.. I don’t want you to feel obligated—“ She was cut off when Doyeon’s lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. 

“Shut up— I want to go to the dinner with you okay?” Doyeon reassured her, making Jungeun smile shyly. She pulled her into another kiss, slowly pulling her to the bed with her. 

“Now.. make me yours.” Doyeon told the brunette above her. Jungeun smiled, connecting their lips once again. 

Down the hall, Sooyoung and Jinsoul were kissing in the shower. The water running down the both of their bodies as their lips clashed hungrily. They had already cleaned their bodies and washed their hair, ridding it of the chlorine from earlier today. Sooyoung broke the kiss, backing away and admiring the beautiful girl in front of her. 

“I love you..” Sooyoung told her, for the 100th time. Jinsoul smiled up at her. 

“I love you.” She said back, not able to contain her smile. Sooyoung turned off the water, and they walked back to their room quickly. The second Sooyoung shut the door, Jinsoul dropped her towel to the floor exposing herself to the taller girl. She turned around and looked Sooyoung directly in the eyes. 

“I need you..” Jinsoul said quietly, and Sooyoung understood. She tossed her towel onto the bed and lifted Jinsoul up with all the strength she had. She moved her, placing her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around her neck.

“Holy fuck..” Jinsoul gasped, looking down at the girl eating her out while she sat on her shoulders. Sooyoung was out of her mind. She couldn’t believe this was happening, but she wasn’t complaining.

Sooyoung was licking up her slit, paying much needed attention to her clit, all while holding the girl on her shoulders. 

“Mmm— yes, fuck...” Jinsoul moaned, her hands clawing through Sooyoung’s hair. She was going to come just from this alone. Sooyoung was showing her strength as well as her dominance with the way she was eating her out. Lapping through the folds and sucking at them every so often, and wrapping her lips around the blondes throbbing clit. 

“Fuck Sooyoung... baby— i’m going to come.” She warned, feeling that sensation in the pit of her stomach again. When Jinsoul came, she came hard. “Oh fuck!” She moaned out, her hands scratching at Sooyoung’s scalp painfully. As she was coming the door was opened.

“Hey do one of you—“ Hyejoo stared and immediately shut up. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Like really sorry!” She said frantically, Sooyoung almost dropped Jinsoul to the floor. Hyejoo shut the door quickly, running back to her room with a frightened expression. 

Yerim was on her bed reading a book when the frantic Hyejoo came back to their room. “You good?” She asked, seeing the girl in a flustered state.

“I’m going to bed.” Hyejoo simply said, getting in her bed and pulling the blankets over her head. Chae and Yerim looked at each other confused. 

Jinsoul was panicking in the other room. “I don’t even know what to say.” She said, putting on some pants. 

“I...” Sooyoung was speechless. “Let’s just go to bed.” She insisted, and Jinsoul agreed. 

The next few days, Hyejoo completely avoided the couple. She didn’t know how she did it but she did. She stayed in the room as much as she could, and when she was sure Jinsoul and Sooyoung weren’t downstairs, she’d join the others. Sooyoung attempted to talk to the girl but she just... honestly needed a moment. 

Maybe Yerim had a point when she tried to shield the poor girl away from them. 

“Hyejoo could you put some ice in those coolers for me?” Haseul asked, and Hyejoo did immediately. Sooyoung stepped outside, finally catching the other girl off guard. 

“Hyejoo.” Sooyoung said and Hyejoo tensed up immediately. 

“Oh god..” She muttered to herself. When Sooyoung walked over to her she smiled at her awkwardly. 

“Sooyoung.” She said through her fake smile. 

“Look... Hyejoo i’m sorry— about that other night.” She apologized sincerely.

“It’s my fault I should’ve knocked first... don’t worry about it. I’ll erase it from my brain if you drop it too.” Hyejoo said, turning back to the coolers.

“I can do that.” Sooyoung assured and Hyejoo smiled. 

“Good.. now help me put ice in these coolers:”

“Pretty sure Haseul gave you that task.” Sooyoung said. 

“You traumatized me for life. Help me with these coolers.” Hyejoo said sternly and Sooyoung felt instant guilt. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Haseul’s bbq went great. A few of her hometown friends came as well. Jiwoo wanted to come but she had work, and Kahei had to visit her family as well before the break ended. Doyeon and Jungeun were working on making things official. Their dinner date last night went well. 

The next day, they were back on the road, heading back to campus. Sooyoung and Jinsoul were apartment hunting for the sake of their friends mental stability once they got back. 

Their parents willingly helped them when they found their apartment just a few blocks away from campus. They were ready to start this new chapter in their lives together. As they moved their things, the girls who weren’t busy tagged along to help. Heejin and Hyunjin came along. Haseul of course tagged along.

Jungeun and Doyeon helped as well. It didn’t take very long to unload the truck since they didn’t really have too many things. They had to go furniture shopping. 

Heejin decided to take a small break outside, sitting on one of the boxes they had to take up. She was talking to Hyunjin as she drank some water. Jinsoul and Sooyoung were in the apartment, just basking in their new place. 

“I love it already.. can’t wait to decorate.” Jinsoul smiled, looking around. 

“I can’t wait to have sex everywhere.” Sooyoung said bluntly, making Jinsoul’s heart skip a beat.

“Stop..” She warned, feeling that familiar tingling feeling throughout her body. 

“We’re alone.” Sooyoung reassured her.

“For now— Heejin and her girlfriend are still downstairs..” Jinsoul reminded, but Sooyoung didn’t care. She slowly walked over to Jinsoul, pushing her against the wall. 

“Then I guess i’ll have to be quick huh?” She whispered into her ear. Jinsoul crumbled under her touch. She became weak in the knees at the feeling of her lips connecting with hers. She probably would’ve fell to the floor if Sooyoung’s hand wasn’t keeping her steady. Her tongue was moving against her neck, sending chills down Jinsoul’s spine, while her hand made its way down her pants into her panties. 

“Let’s make this quick shall we?” Sooyoung said, pushing three fingers inside of Jinsoul. There was hardly any room to move, but she had to work with what she had. Jinsoul moaned against Sooyoung’s lips, her back against the wall. She was so tempted to just pull her pants down and let Sooyoung have her way with her. 

But they couldn’t. She knew they couldn’t. Sooyoung was not giving her a second to adjust either, fucking her with three fingers at an intense pace. “Fuck I—“ Jinsoul moaned, her nails digging into the taller girls shoulders. 

“We should probably take this stuff up now.” Heejin said, standing up and picking up the box. Hyunjin stacked the last two boxes, walking inside and hoping she didn’t trip. She could hardly see. 

“Right there!” Jinsoul moaned, rocking her hips as best as she could against the fingers that stretched her out. 

Sooyoung’s wrist was aching from the constricting pants, but she didn’t stop, wanting to make the girl in front of her come undone on her fingers. 

“I’m coming!” Jinsoul shouted, moaning loudly. Heejin opened the door, hearing a wear slapping noise. Hyunjin could barely see anything with the boxes blocking her path. 

Jinsoul was right there, she was so close. The moment she came undone, Heejin and Hyunjin stepped inside of the living area. She dropped the box she held, and tried to quickly turn around but instead bumped into her girlfriend, falling to the floor. 

Sooyoung heard the noise and instantly snatched her hand from the girls pants. Jinsoul whined, trying to calm down. “Heejin?” Sooyoung said, walking over to help her up.

“Don’t touch me!” She shouted. “Don’t... just don’t.” She stood up, and Hyunjin placed the boxes down gently. Heejin moved quickly past her. 

“What happened?” Hyunjin asked, looking at the startled girl that left her behind. 

“Nothing.. thanks for the help.” Sooyoung smiled. She was about to reach her right hand out, but she figured it would be best to just smile at her. 

When Hyunjin stepped outside, Heejin was waiting by her car with her arms wrapped around herself. “What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked her, looking at her with worried eyes.

“Those— raging homos!” She shouted, pointing up at the apartment building.

“They don’t stop! They need therapy!” She shouted, and Hyunjin was still confused. 

“Let’s just... go home. You need a hot shower or something.” Hyunjin suggested, helping her into the car. She had no idea what the hell Heejin was going on about. But she felt like it was something she really didn’t want to know. 

Jinsoul made them sandwiches later that night. There wasn’t much to eat just yet. They had to go shopping. 

“This is nice.” Sooyoung said, biting her sandwich and looking around the empty place.

“What?” Jinsoul asked, wiping her hands with a napkin. 

“This.. us— together.” She said, smiling at the girl across from her.

“Yeah..” Jinsoul agreed, standing up. Sooyoung followed her, holding her from behind as she cleaned the dishes. 

“We’ll fix this place up really nice.. make it comfy.” Sooyoung said happily. She was so happy Jinsoul was finally hers. 

“I still can’t believe you have liked me for so long.. kind of crazy honestly.” Jinsoul pointed out, making Sooyoung blush.

“Yeah... you’re just that amazing I guess.” Sooyoung teased.

“You guess?” Jinsoul turned around, an offended look on her face. Sooyoung laughed at the pouty face she made, as always. It was adorable actually. 

“I’m just messing. You are amazing baby.” She kissed her on the nose, and Jinsoul smiled at that. Closing her eyes when she felt the soft lips on her skin. 

“You’re amazing too.. I love you Sooyoung.” She said softly, holding her face gently with her hands. 

“I love you too Jinsoul.” She kissed her, slowly at first and eventually the kiss deepened. Jinsoul moaned into the kiss, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. 

She felt so many things when she was with Sooyoung. She felt happy, loved, horny, grateful. It was just too much. All she knew is that this was just right. This was how things were supposed to be. What she wanted has been here all this time, waiting patiently for her. 

“Do you want to fuck?” Sooyoung asked her suddenly.

“Yeah.” Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung hoisted her up over her shoulder. Jinsoul giggled at that. She was so ready to get her guts rearranged again. 

The next day at school, the girls all agreed to have lunch together since their schedules coincidentally allowed them to see each other. 

“You need to eat healthier.” Jungeun scolded, watching as her girlfriend scarfed down some cake. 

“You need to continue eating your salad.” Doyeon snapped back, smiling at her. Jungeun just shook her head.

“Why you so down Heejin?” Yerim asked, rubbing at her back to comfort her. 

“Nothing..” She lied. She really just wanted to forget about it. 

“You can talk to us ya know?” Haseul told her, frowning at her gloomy state.

“Thanks— but i’d rather not talk about it. For the sake of my lunch that I just ate.” She said, smiling through her pain. 

“I told you—“ Sooyoung said, pushing Jinsoul towards those familiar double doors again. 

“Shut up.” She said, feeling the embarrassment already washing over her. She pushed her inside, and headed over to the table. Jinsoul dreaded this more than anything. 

“Uh... hey guys.” She said timidly, and they all turned to her, including Heejin. Jungeun laughed immediately, and Doyeon tried her best to stifle her laugh. 

Yerim just turned the other way and Haseul sighed deeply, covering her face with her hands. Heejin was just fuming, she couldn’t catch a break with these two. 

“Again?” Haseul asked. 

“On an air mattress??!” Heejin shouted. “Really?” 

Jinsoul really really needed to get her shit together. 

“I’ll google a therapist in the area for you..” Doyeon offered, laughing even harder now at the blush that appeared on the both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.... LMAOOO. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Maybe some time in the future i’ll create a sequel :p. 
> 
> For now, I want to appreciate you all for going on this crazy ass journey with me. I enjoyed writing it and making it even crazier than the chapter before. It was tons of fun, and I hope it was just as fun for you all to read. Thanks for the support! Until next time :)


End file.
